Dork Squad
by Harnody
Summary: COMPLETED! A little 'series' featuring Noah, Cody and Harold living out their high school life together. Watch as they either cease trouble, or cause trouble in the dorkiest way possible! Episode 10: Nerds Before Girls! Noah gets kidnapped by Scarlett and its up to the nerds, and Izzy, to save him! Warning: Contains heavy bromance.
1. Prologue: Recruiting Noah

**If you're looking for a story that comes in 'episodes' then I think you just came to the right place. This is a little 'series' about Noah, Cody and Harold. They're like a team and they either cease trouble or cause trouble. It all depends on how it goes out. A lot of stories will need an update, but this one won't be updated very easily. Then again all my stories that need updating no longer update fast. I'm still working on New Dork City, but if I'm ever uninterested in updating it for a temporary period of time, this is what I'll work on.**

* * *

**Prologue: Recruiting Noah**

Total Drama High – a school where all TD cast members are forced to study in order to get a scholarship. Hosted by their former sadistic host, Chris McLain and his so-called-sidekick: Chef, the school brings nothing but torment, humiliation, and to top it all off: Drama, into the school.

It wasn't that bad for some of the students. Some even tried to find the fun in being in that school. Duncan had his way of fighting fire with fire. Like the same, old juvenile he was, he stopped at nothing to bully all the 'dweebs' who unwillingly get in his way. Courtney had it all too. She elected herself as president- no; Vice President. She became a runner-up. However, she never stopped Duncan doing his dirty tricks against everyone, especially those she hated. Somehow, the popular, overrated couple got together again. It started with screaming like they were about to have a divorce, and then it ended with a make out session.

Izzy on the other hand also fought fire with fire… using fire. The rules and regulations of the school, assigned by chef, were burned to smithereens by Izzy's flamethrower – which was disguised as a ballpen. It's without a doubt that she made it herself. Owen, on the other hand, still liked stalking her. She knew that and she let him. Oftentimes during lunch break, they'd start an eating contest.

Geoff and Bridgette made out as usual. They even tried finding places, that didn't have security cameras, so that they can have their private time. Tyler and Lindsay made out frequently too; even during gym class, that is before Lindsay, once again, gets hit in the face by a dodgeball. Sam and Dakota made out too, especially during video games. Win or lose, they both get a smooch. And speaking of Dakota, she's just like Justin: showing off her good looks and jaw dropping every boy who looked at her, much to Sam's envy. Surprisingly, even Heather and Alejandro stayed out of trouble and started paying attention to themselves. They could take over the world together if they were ready.

Gwen, as usual, was herself back when she was a loner in her previous school. But she didn't feel alone now that Trent was by her side. They're not together – yet. Their noticeable flirting makes it obvious that they wanted to start over.

Even looks could kill. Justin literally attracts everyone like a magnet. It's seemingly obvious how Katie and Sadie would follow him everyday, chatting and gossiping about him while he hears it all. It was annoying. Even Beth started stalking along with them, but she's aware that he can be a jerk sometimes… and a narcissist.

Sugar's looks literally kill… in a horrible sense. It's a good thing Leonard found something to like about her. Heck, not even Rodney took an interest on her! And he's the one who hits on every girl so quickly. It's not his fault.

And as for Shawn, every face in the school, except Jasmine's, look like a soon-to-be-undead feature. Still paranoid about zombies, he's sworn to protect Jasmine and himself from everyone whom he believes will become an infected species.

Amy and Samey would still fight, but Amy would always be the one starting it. Due to similar tastes in optimism, and Chris, Topher and Ella got together. DJ and Dawn found one thing in common: They're both nature-loving sweethearts. After DJ lost his bunny, it turns out the school's backyard had loads of them! As for the aura reader, Dawn wouldn't let B feel left out so of course she'd let him join. Scott watched from afar, but he was more focused on winning Courtney back, to which Duncan objects.

Brick, Jo, and Lightning would go at great ends to see who the best was. Brick would always win because after Jo and Lightning's arrogance and quarrelling on who wins, at least Brick knows how to be a good sport.

Scarlett and Max hardly changed. However, Scarlett left her mask on once again. Nobody from Pahkitew Island would go near her, but at least she knows that nobody else knows who she _really_ is. Max, as usual, kept up his dirty schemes. Moreover, he'd say the word evil a lot, causing Sugar to crack up laughing. Speaking of Pahkitew Island members, Dave and Sky got together again. Although, if there's one thing Sky would have to help Dave improve on, it's his strange personality on losing his mind on several occasions.

Mike and Zoey continued to obtain a stable relationship, but Anne Maria kept getting in the way. Thankfully for the couple, Ezekiel was there to keep Anne Maria busy. He became his normal self again, and no longer acted like a deranged lunatic. Sadly, he still keeps his home-schooled personality: unaware of the outside world, and unknowingly offending women with his sexist remarks. To add things up, Staci would annoy the heck out of Anne Maria, and sometimes everyone else, bragging about how her great ancestors created a school of torture such as the one they stand before today.

Interns were everywhere, serving as janitors and sometimes substitute teachers. One of the only official teachers around here was Blainely. And it's obvious that Chris took away her spotlight. Chef Hatchet was more than just a cafeteria man, he can be the world's most traumatizing military teacher ever. However, he wasn't a threat for Eva. She could literally give him a falcon punch. It was epic… for the students, and Chris.

It was perfect, or so it seemed perfect in the eyes of Harold, who spies on everyone using his binoculars. He couldn't find his Fair Leshawna anywhere. That is until-

"Harold?"

The uber geek jumped in surprise and looked to where his back faced. "Oh, hi, Leshawna." He gave her a smile and wiped off the invisible dust from his uniform. That's right, everyone had to wear a uniform. It's one of Chris' annoying rules of dictatorship- or rather the school he runs. Luckily, they had at least three variations. Harold wore one of those Japanese uniforms, a gakuran. He was happy he suggested that sort of style. A lot of the guys seemed to like it too. If only they knew it was his idea.

"What are you doing, spying on everyone like that?" she asked.

"Well, I, uh… I'm a wallflower. Yeah, that's it," he answered sheepishly. "I just like watching everyone. It's better than causing too much trouble, am I right?"

"I suppose so. But why can't you hang out with me? I'm free at the moment," said Leshawna.

"This may be a free country, Leshawna, but the school isn't-"

"You know what I mean," she cut him off bluntly. Harold scratched his head nervously. "I know, I'm sorry. I'm just looking for someone, that's all."

"Couldn't you at least hang out with that guy named Beardo? He's got excellent beat boxing skills like you do," she suggested.

"Nah... He can't be as good as I am." He brought his binoculars to his eyes, which were soon snatched by Duncan. His neck was snatched too.

"Hey!" Harold shouted.

"Well, well, well? What does this dweeb have here? I could use these to spy on Courtney," he said deviously.

The nerd glared and took his binoculars back. "Save it, Dunderhead, I need these more than you do!" Duncan glared at him and grabbed him by his collar. "Oh yeah, what for? You wanna look at all the ladies changing in the dressing room?" Harold blushed. It wasn't his real intention, but it sounded like a plan.

Leshawna raged up. "Duncan, stop, that's enough!" Duncan growled at her and shoved him away. "Fine, keep that hunk of junk! Call me names again, and it's the last thing that you do," he warned. Harold gulped, but overall, he wasn't threatened. He shook his head and grabbed his bag, which was on the ground. "I better get going. My friend needs me." He gave Leshawna a quick peck before running off.

"Don't run on the hallway, sweetheart!" she called out. He was already gone.

* * *

In a small Nerd Hangout, bolts and screws were heard falling on the ground. Harold went to the door and unlocked it. Stepping inside, he saw his friend fixing something. The frail boy wore a white rolled up sleeve polo shirt with dark school pants and dress shoes. His hair was a mess and sweat ran down his neck.

"Hey Cody, did you fix my computer?" he asked.

Cody flinched and lifted his head up. He smiled. "Hey, Harold. I'm getting there. In fact, I'm not just fixing it, I'm improving it too!" he wiped the sweat off his forehead and breathed out slowly. "What do you think?"

Harold gazed at his new computer. It was heavenly. "Tada! Behold, with a newly advanced motherboard, created by moi, both a touch screen and a keyboard, but much bigger than an ipad and laptop combined, a newly fixed mousepad, and a newly designed livery. And above all: a super HD screen with fast performance, holding at most ten terabytes and-"

"OKAY, STOP, STOP! You're giving me a heart attack! Gosh darn it, Cody, how long did you work on this?" Harold asked, dangerously astonished.

"Oh, you know, since the day you broke it. Which was-" counting his fingers, Cody said "A week ago."

Harold offered him a high five, to which Cody returned. "Well it sure was worth the wait!" he said. "Sierra was looking for you by the way. Without you, she had Cameron to cover up for your loss."

Cody sighed. "Hey, I could use a break from her you know!" Keeping his tools, he asked Harold excitedly. "And it's good you were patient… now where's _my_ offer?"

Harold's faced changed. He looked away and chuckled nervously. "Yeah, about that…" Cody knew the answer and sighed hopelessly. "Harold… you promised!" he whined.

"I did, Cody, I did. I haven't let you down yet," Harold assured him.

"You're already letting me down," Cody deadpanned. "Didn't you try that idea I gave you?"

"You mean 'Project Initiation'? Yeah… you see…"

***Flashback***

_Harold lined his paper, and his glasses, and looked at his first volunteer. "So, why do you want to be a part of our group?" he asked formally._

_"Well I think I have the character to be a part of this group. After all, you require smart alecks to join, correct?" _

_"Yes that is correct… but according to this report card I received from Chris, he revealed to me that you were once an evil maniac who planned to take over Total Drama Pahkitew Island by blowing up the island in exchange for the prize of one million dollars. Is this true?" Harold asked. _

_Scarlett laughed half-heartedly. "Yeah… well he does love compromising the truth, doesn't he?"_

_"Yes, but-"_

_"AM I JOINING THIS GROUP OR ARE YOU WASTING MY TIME ACCUSING ME OF BEING YOUR ADVERSARY?!" she roared. Harold screamed and fell off of his chair. "Yes I am wasting your time… you may go," he said, not getting back on his seat. Assuaged, Scarlett's usual smile returned and she bowed. "Thank you for dismissing me. Have a good day," she said sweetly before walking away._

_"So Izzy, why are you interested in being a part of our group?" Harold asked. He knew this was a bad idea. Before she answered, she grabbed her flamethrower._

* * *

_"Oh you know… cuz I like BURNING STUFF!" She pulled the trigger, the room burning with its sudden blaze. "AHAHAHAH!" she laughed maniacally. Harold screeched and ducked under the desk until the sprinklers went off._

_A hand poked from the desk, revealing Harold's index finger pointing to the ceiling. "NEXT!"_

* * *

_"So tell me, for a brawny guy like you, do you even have the brains to join our group?" Harold asked, his body burned._

_"I'm not sure… but you do get to ask pretty ladies out right? I wanna learn more about women. Is there a girl in your group I should know about?" asked Rodney, who for some reason wanted to join._

_Harold stroked his half-dead forehead with his hand. "Yeah… our group has nothing to do with getting girls. And NO, we don't have a girl in our group… yet. NEXT!"_

* * *

_"Okay, my Fair Leshawna, are you interested in joining our group? I could really use the motivation from you," Harold said sweetly._

_Leshawna rolled her eyes. "Aren't you somethin', Sugarbaby. But can I say one thing?"_

_"What's that, darling?" he asked dreamily._

_"I can't… I'm busy with a lot of things and I'd like it better if you pick someone who's just as smart and… geeky as you."_

_"Oh… okay," Harold muttered, feeling rejection. "Next…"_

* * *

_"So, Al, are you worthy of joining our group?" Harold asked to the 'sexiest' man alive._

_Alejandro glared and headed for the door. Harold stopped him. "And just where do you think YOU'RE going?"_

_"Oh, I'm sorry, but I'm not sure I like how I'm being treated around here," Alejandro retorted._

_"Oh, really? Just like how you treated ALL of us who stepped into your shoes? For a 'smart' guy like you, you can't seem to get a clue can you?" Harold scoffed._

_Alejandro huffed. "I've heard better comebacks from my perfect girlfriend. Go waste your time inviting someone who's… I don't know… exactly like you." He smirked and walked out the door. "Adios, loser."_

_Harold glared and growled. "Next!"_

* * *

_"So, Sam, you seem to have the 'nerdiness' in you. Are you in?" Harold asked to the gamer. However, he got no answer as Sam kept his eyes, and ears, on his new game. The geek sighed._

_"NEXT!"_

* * *

_Harold placed his elbow on the desk and looked at his next guest impatiently. "And you're here because…" he was close to snapping._

_Courtney firmly placed on her hands on her lap. "Well, as Vice President of this school, I have chosen to join this intelligent group because-"_

_She got cut off in shock as she saw Harold flip the table over. "THAT'S IT! I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE!"_

***Flashback Over***

"- It didn't work out," he admitted.

"You didn't even hear Court—er I mean, Vice President Courtney's speech? She could have been the one," Cody said softly.

"True, but I was that close to snapping... wait, did you say president?" he said, smirking.

"Uh, no. I said 'Vice' President," Cody corrected him.

"THAT'S IT!" said Harold. "Eureka, Cody! I know just WHO to recruit," he added.

"Who?" Cody asked. Harold gave him the look. Cody's eyes widened in realization. Then it narrowed with mischief. He grinned. "Oh… _that_ president…"

"That's right! I haven't seen him all day either," Harold pointed out.

"Oh. B-but what if he says no?" Cody asked.

"He won't! Plus, you're his friend so there's no way he can reject us because of you!"

"He rejects the ladies when they ask him out… they should be asking ME out!" Cody cried.

"Are _you_ a lady?" Harold asked him, smirking.

"No, but-!"

"Then it's settled!" Harold took Cody's hand and pulled him out of their hangout. "Whoa!" Cody exclaimed. "All we have to do is recruit El' Presidente and our group will be complete!"

"You do realize the word 'recruit' is used in the army, right?"

"Our group is like the army: We fight for our reputation. Let's go!" Before they completely left, Harold grabbed his newly fixed laptop.

* * *

In the Student Government room, the discussion had just been dismissed. The Secretary, Scarlett, and the treasurer, Cameron, walked out of the room, followed by the Vice President, Courtney, and the President:

Noah.

The bookworm wore the uniform that any nerd would wear: a white, slightly puffed long sleeved polo shirt under a dark, navy vest. He wore the same dark pants and black school shoes that many of the guys are supposed to wear. In case of emergencies, he kept a pair of glasses hidden in his pocket.

"And just so you know, Noah, we need to hand these flyers up by the end of the day. So get to it!" Courtney said.

"And you're telling me that I'm the only one who should do it?" Noah deadpanned, glaring slightly at the former CIT.

Courtney glared and pointed her finger to his chest. "You won the votes, fair and square, so YOU do all the work. Unless if you want to give your position to _me_ instead?"

"Not in your lifetime, honey. Save that in your dreams," Noah scoffed. He grabbed the flyers from Courtney's once full hands and headed off to find the bulletin boards- perfect for hanging up reminders. Courtney glared, rolled her eyes, and walked away. "I should be president… not _him_," she said to herself.

"There he is!" Cody said, spotting his old friend. Harold looked to Cody's direction and smirked. "Good job, now YOU go there!"

"Me?! But, why?! It was YOUR idea to recruit him," Cody complained.

"Well, it was YOUR idea for asking for a new member! Now hop to it and try not to be so inept this time," Harold nagged. Cody glared and pouted. Without much of a choice, he tried walking over to the busy nerd.

Noah was being cautious. He's currently holding three hundred flyers. What were in them were simply reminders of the cafeteria's latest lunch menu. To make things worse with those papers, each flyer had a writing saying which flyer goes where. They were arranged in a very organized manner, so if he drops them, it's going to be a huge mess for him. It certainly wasn't _his_ idea either. He had his own ideas, to which Courtney always objected. He glared to himself. "So you wanna boss me around, huh Courtney? I'll show you my character when I'm done here," he muttered angrily to himself. Without warning, Cody popped up from behind.

"Hey Noah!"

"AAAH!" Noah shrieked. When he shrieks to a certain degree, even the girls squeal out to him. Losing his balance, he stumbled and fell. Papers came flying everywhere, leaving a huge mess in the hallway. Everyone who saw the whole scene laughed at him and Cody. Harold's eyes widened in horror and sprinted off to help them. He checked each paper to see if they're all in order.

"This goes there, and that goes - roasted lobster? Pffft, as if Chris could afford that for us," he huffed, reading the lunch menu specials. He knew Courtney had a lobster before, so it's obviously her idea. Then he went on organizing. Courtney saw this and smiled. "Aww, can't follow a simple rule, Mr. President? Pity on you, I guess I'll have to tell Chris to do a revote."

Noah jumped to his feet and glared at her, his blood boiling. He growled at her.

"Got nothing to say?" He just growled back. "I thought so. Later, loser," she said, waving to him triumphantly. He looked at Cody, who caused the accident. The boy felt guilty too. Noah glared at him wide eyed and took him by the collar and shook him almost violently. "You- I'M GONNA!" he snapped.

"I'm sorry, Noah! I'm sorry! I'm REALLY sorry!" Cody cried, begging for mercy. He gave Noah a look that even he couldn't resist. Reluctantly, he pushed Cody away and tried to push his bangs away from his face. "Great… Just great. I'm so gonna get demoted for this. How am I gonna get this arranged and hanged by the end of the day?"

"I'm really sorry, Noa-"

"Zip it, pintsize, before I snap again! I find it more annoying when you apologize."

"Who needs demotion anyway?" Harold interrupted, holding the papers as organized. Noah's eyes narrowed at him. He looked for the nearest classroom and opened the door. "Get in. Both of you," he commanded. Harold and Cody looked at each other uneasily and walked in. Harold carefully carried the papers inside and Noah followed. Everyone immediately blew off the commotion and went back to doing their businesses.

The bookworm sat on the teacher's desk. Harold placed the papers on the desk and sat on one of the chairs. Cody did the same, but refused to look at Noah or anyone. He was full of guilt.

"Why'd you drag us in here for?" Harold asked.

"I needed a break… and to check these if these are arranged in order." Noah took each paper one by one and checked them.

"Can't I get a thank you?" Harold complained.

"Can't you shut up? I thanked you by removing you Sir Techie over there from the spotlight of humiliation." Noah reads pretty fast, and within five minutes he double checked every flyer. "They're stacked well. Thanks for that," he confessed.

"You're welcome," Harold replied confidently. Noah looked over at Cody, who still held his head down. The boy didn't cry, but he was close to crying. The cynic sighed and stood up, walking over to the guilt stricken boy. "Hey."

Cody's eyes looked up, but his head didn't. Noah couldn't see that through his bangs. "You're not… going to send me to the principal… are you?" Cody squeaked.

"Believe me, I wish I did-"

"Noah!" Harold shouted.

"Let me finish!" Noah shouted back. "I'm calm now and I won't forgive you until you tell me one thing." Cody refused to say a word, but he was listening to Noah eagerly. "And will you lift your head at me? Don't be rude."

"You're always rude, Noah," Harold admitted.

"Zip it or I'll send YOU to Chef Hatchet's detention class," Noah warned him. He looked at Cody again softly. "Look, I can't work things out with you if you're not listening."

Cody took a deep breath. "I am listening-"

"Then _look_ at me when I'm talking to you," Noah demanded sternly. With extreme hesitation, Cody finally lifted his head to look at him. There weren't any tears on his face. It was just pure guilt and sadness. The nerd shook his head and grabbed a chair nearby. He sat on it and brought himself closer to his friend. "You called me, I'm listening. Now what did you want to tell me? If it's because I'm president now and have little to no time to spend with you, then I'm sorry and I can try to fix that for you."

"It's… It's not important anymore," Cody whispered, although he did miss hanging out with his friend.

"You called me and made me lose my balance, causing all these flyers to fly. I send you and Harold here, and when I finally make the time to talk to you, that's when you're telling me that it's not important?!" Noah asked angrily, his voice rising with every word.

"I'm sorry, I'm a complicated person okay?! But I REALLY am so- I wanna make it up to you!" Cody cried.

"Honey, the only way you'll make it up to me is by telling me what's wrong," Noah pointed out. Before Cody could even think of what to say, he checked his watch. It's 9:30 am. He sighed. "I don't have time for this." He stood up and grabbed the papers. "I'm going. Feel free to let yourself out. You're gonna need the fresh air. I just don't see how I can hang these up before lunch arrives"

Cody blinked a few times until something in his mind lit up. "Wait, that's it!" he said.

"What's it?" Harold asked, smiling.

Cody stood up and stopped Noah before he could leave. "I know how I can make it up to you?"

"Oh, what? You're going to block the door until I say something meaningful to you while you say jack crap? Not a chance," Noah answered, the papers blocking his sight. Without his consent, Cody took half of the papers from Noah. "I can help you hang these up!"

Noah looked at him doubtfully. "Cody…"

"No, really! Trust me on this. I've got the celerity of data traveling through a computer!" Cody said.

"You really stick to your potential don't you?" Noah asked, impressed.

"I sure do. And yeah… I do miss hanging out with you," Cody confessed.

"So is that what your problem was?" Noah asked.

"Yes and no… so will you let Harold and I help?" Cody pleaded.

"Well…. My arms are getting kinda tired. Knock yourselves out," he said. To his friends, Noah was fair. He wouldn't let them do it all. He's a president now.

"Guess I'll have to miss out on Gym class just to help you with this. I LOVE that feeling!" Harold said.

Everywhere, they hanged the flyers: from the classrooms, to the hallway bulletins, to the restrooms, and even in the cafeteria. Some papers went flying before they could hang it. They bumped into each other a second time, but ended up laughing instead. Thankfully, there weren't many copies left. Last but not least, they placed the last one on the Principal's Office's door. They were finally finished! It was 11:58 AM and only two minutes to spare. After that, the bell finally rang.

A triple high five was handed out in sync, and the three have never been more proud of themselves.

"I love the outcomes! We hanged these so perfectly. The situation was one hundred percent ameliorated!" Cody said cheerfully. Harold and Noah looked at each other and smirked jovially, offering each other a fist bump. All of a sudden, Chef Hatchet came revving across the hallway on his ATV and headed straight to the nerdy trio. He stopped before the vehicle could fully touch them. Cody shrieked and jumped onto Noah's arms while Harold hid behind Noah's back.

"Alright, what's all the commotion here?" he asked strictly.

"If you came here for stolen nunchuks then I swear I don't have any," Harold lied.

Out of their sight came Courtney, who was eager to make a complaint. "I'm here to file a complaint. President Noah here and his little friend, Cody, have just caused a ruckus in the hallway, spilling flyers all over the floor a-" She gave Noah a shocked expression, seeing no flyers anywhere near him. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?" she whispered crankily. Noah grinned at her and dropped Cody, his butt hitting the ground painfully.

"Yes, such incident did happen, Chef. But I believe he, Harold and I had that situation sorted out properly. And to prove it, I'd say look around," Noah confessed.

Chef and Courtney looked everywhere. A lot of students were taking an interest with the flyers, even HEATHER – she didn't give a single rude comment about the flyers, except the idea. She taunted it. Owen was literally drooling over the menu, and so was Izzy. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Big O? FOOD FIGHT!"

"You're on!" Owen challenged, totally taking the word 'Food Fight' the wrong way. Bridgette wasn't too amazed. "Come on, Geoff, I'm a vegetarian. Whoever placed this up did it well and creatively, but I couldn't help and notice that the ideas have gone a little too overboard."

"Yeah. I thought President Noah did all this, but it turns out it was Vice President Courtney's idea. See?" Geoff said, pointing at the credit list at the bottom right corner.

Chef had a look at it himself. "I must say, Noah, you did a good job hanging these."

Noah gave a glance at Cody and Harold and smirked. "I had some assistance," he said, smiling. It felt like a devilish smile to Courtney.

"The only thing I have to question in this flyer was the menu. Lobster, roasted turkey, crème brulee? I can't afford that! I mean, does our cafeteria look like a five star restaurant to you?"

"Technically, my mind gave no such plan. Courtney suggested it as a form of 'elegance' for the school," Noah added, quoting 'elegance'.

"It WAS a brilliantly elegant idea. This school needs a little finesse and a little etiquette! Can't Chris even think of that?"

"I doubt it. As Chef says: 'Our cafeteria comes with cheap, mediocre food, and verbal abuse.' I hate that motto… that's why I bring my own lunch," Cody interrupted.

"Exactly like. So if I were you, Courtney, you better start thinking of better ideas! Otherwise, I'd demote you down to Secretary and let Scarlett take over as Vice President."

"I'd like that," Cody said.

"No, you wouldn't," Chef warned. They were confused. Neither the three knew of Scarlett's participation yet. Harold knows little and has been warned more than once.

"Anyways, you did a great job the three of you. And Courtney, thanks for wasting my time," he finished before riding off on his ATV.

"No wonder there were always tire markings on the floor," Cody mumbled.

Courtney growled. "That's it, booknerd! I will have your position as president one way or another! You watch me!"

Noah placed his hands on his hips and leaned towards her. "Really, now? I've watched you so far, and your plans aren't really working. And you should be happy that you're Vice President. You were already warned about demotion. If I were you, I'd keep my place at stake." And with that, he turned his back on her and walked away. Harold and Cody looked at each other, smiled and followed him. Courtney gritted her teeth and growled uncontrollably. Duncan passed by her and looked at her dreamily. "I miss that girl." if only she had the time for him.

* * *

"Man, if we didn't pull that off in time, then Noah would've been screwed huh?" Harold said. Noah, who sat next to him, glared. "I'm right here you know. And say, this place you built looks intriguing."

"Oh, stop it," Cody said.

"You made it?" Noah asked.

"Most of it… Harold planned it all," he replied.

Noah looked at Harold, who gave him a confident smile. "Yup, I'm bad and I'm good!" The bookworm chuckled, his back hunched and his elbows against his knees. He fiddled with his hands and chuckled again. "So, you did all this without me huh?"

"Yeah… we figured you were too busy," Cody said. Then he remembered it again. "Which… was why I wanted to bump into you earlier."

"Wait, so you MEANT to surprise me?" Noah snapped.

"Not to the point where you stumbled and fell!" Cody countered quickly. Noah sighed and rolled his eyes. "Thanks for pointing that out. Wait, what did you mean by that last statement?"

"Oh, right! Noah, we want you to join our group. I mean we know it's stupid but we could use another member to complement our 'nerdy superiority'. Heheh," Cody muttered sheepishly.

"So you're calling me a nerd now?" Noah deadpanned.

"Hey, nerds are cool, Noah! That includes you. Are you in? I mean, we know you're busy and-," Harold got cut off again.

"I'm not that busy anymore. You should know that even after I was elected president, I'm still the same laidback cynic you've come to know since day one."

"Actually, it was day _three_ where we got to know of your laziness," Cody reminded.

"I think you mean day four, Cody," Noah said, rolling his eyes.

"Right..."

"So, are you in?" Harold asked.

Noah looked to the ceiling while his brain cells processed. "Hmm… you have been great in helping me out today. And I'll admit, I do miss hanging out with you guys, mostly pipsqueak over there," he said, referring to Cody. "Eh, I guess I could go for it," he admitted.

"YAY!" Cody cheered.

"Hey!" Harold complained.

"BUT, I better **_not_** regret this," Noah warned, crossing his arms. "As in, no trouble whatsoever."

"Don't worry, you won't regret it!" Cody said. "Now come here and give us a hug, newbie!"

Noah's eyes widened. "No, no, I don't do—oof!" Too late. Harold and Cody gave him a hug as a sign of their state of welcome. Noah never said he was claustrophobic, but now he's starting to feel it.

Releasing him, both Cody and Harold were excited. "So, what do you want to do first?"

"How about you don't hug me like that again?" Noah joked. "What's your group called anyway?"

"We're the Nerd Squad! Or Nerds for short," Harold answered. Cody nodded in agreement.

"Nerd Squad? More like Dork Squad," Noah joked.

"Affirmative!" Cody said.

Noah couldn't help but smile. "Guess that makes me a nerdy dork, huh?"

"Yeah! … Wait, you're not mad?" Cody asked.

"If I'm not in a team with you guys, or Owen and Izzy, then I will be," he answered, smirking.

"Heh, hey I have an idea! Let's look through my newly fixed computer!" Harold suggested. Grabbing his laptop and opening it, he typed his password, only for it to be incorrect. "Huh? Cody, what happened to my password?"

"Oh, I changed it. It turns out, it was connected to the virus," Cody said.

"Okay, then tell me what it is and I'll type it out."

Cody scratched his head. "Um, about that… it's a secret."

Harold's eye twitched. "It's a secret…? It's a SECRET? It's my laptop gosh darn it, Cody! Just tell me the password."

Cody grabbed the laptop and tried prying it out of Harold's hands. "U-uh I think it's best if I unlock it for you."

"No, you have to tell me!" Harold demanded.

"Will you please just let me—"

"NO!"

"Give it to me, Harold!"

"Tell me the password!"

"I'll do it for you!"

"No, I won't let you do it!"

"Give me that laptop!"

"Never! You had your time with it!"

And with all that arguing, Noah couldn't help but face palm himself. He got up and sighed.

"This is going to be one _smart_ heck of a ride." He walked over to them, in hopes of breaking them up. If it's one thing he regretted doing, it was joining their group.

But they were _his_ friends after all.

* * *

**That's the first 'episode'/chapter done! Yes I have to do an overview of the characters. I ****_think_**** I mentioned the entire cast… maybe. This took me ages to write. (Actually it took me three days at most due to interruptions by what you call real life.) **

**I think I did well, and I hope I did well. I've got a lot of stories to get on with. Until then … I dunno. I did this pretty fast, so the grammar might have some errors in them.**

**Flames are not welcome, but criticism is. Thank you.**


	2. The Dawn of Friendship

**Hello all! It looks like it's time for another update. I've seen my feedback and thank you for your continued support! **

**GeM216: Thank you! I hope you'll like this update.**

**LinkBetweenWorlds: Thanks! I do enjoy making humorous stories. And you're also one of my favorite authors. You write so well too!**

**Ali6132: Thanks yo! New Dork City is currently on hiatus, but the next chapter might surprise you! xD **

**I. : Alright then! I've updated the chapter… and to think I mentioned everyone. Thanks for pointing that out.**

**Here's the second 'episode', everyone. This chapter will be shorter. The first one was just the prologue, but it was the first episode as well.**

* * *

**Episode 2: The Dawn of Friendship**

It was Noah's first day as a member of the Nerd Group. He was unsure of whether he regret joining the group or not.

And he sure was.

His life as the president of the school was a tough job. Many believed he would completely waste his position doing absolutely nothing. They were wrong. Even though Courtney was the one who thought of all the ideas, Noah was the one who did them all. He wasn't a boss. He was a _leader_ to the school. If he'd let Courtney win, then the school would've been painted a different color.

And then he joined Harold and Cody.

The way they, Cody, got his attention, he became a ticking time bomb of death and destruction. After Cody made it up to him, by helping him hang up the ridiculously planned flyers, alongside Harold, on the walls, Noah forgave him. With their help, they got no punishment from Hatchet. He only punished Courtney for wasting his time, AND coming up with an outrageous idea yet again. Noah thanked his brain for not overthinking his ideas.

And so he joined the group. Amazed, and slightly neglected, he agreed to "fight" alongside his old friends. And that moment ended when Harold and Cody fought each other for what Cody thought was an embarrassing password.

Over the first few days after Noah joined, he and Harold's relationship got a little out of hand. They kept arguing nonstop, letting even the littlest things get to them. They'd argue over what color of paper they should print their works on, or what optional ingredient they could add before placing the dish into the oven. They even argue about what they, or Cody, will wear for the next day. For goodness sakes, it's a uniform!

Speaking of Cody, the boy tried to ignore it all. What made it worse was that Noah and Harold_ both_ ignored him. He held a grudge on it for a while. He went and got a couple of books from his locker, before it was slammed shut forcefully by the mohawk delinquent: Duncan.

"Whatcha doin' dweebster: getting your books for the next crappy lesson?" he mocked.

Cody rolled his eyes. If it's one thing he found that's decent, it's the subjects he chose to study. "Back off, Duncan! And it's not crappy. _I _happen to like learning."

Duncan laughed. He was alone, thankfully for Cody. "Pff- that's so nerdy of you!"

"That's because I _am_ nerdy, _Dunce_can," Cody deadpanned. Duncan glared at him threateningly. "Oh yeah?" Without Cody's consent, Duncan snatched the geek's book from his hands. "Hey!" Cody shouted.

"Let me show _you_ who's boss around here," Duncan said. At first, Cody thought Duncan was going to sprint away with his book in hand. He didn't.

He ripped it to bits instead.

Cody's eyes widened in terror, watching ripped pieces of paper sway to the ground. He felt his own anger rise. "You… MY HOMEWORK WAS IN THERE! And it's due today! What the heck is wrong with you?!" he snapped. Duncan got angrier.

Cody gulped. "Noah…? Harold…? I could use your help here…!" he begged to himself. Obviously, the two were nowhere in sight, making Cody vulnerable to abuse.

Duncan didn't care about what he did. He cornered Cody and prepared his fist. "More like what's wrong with _you_? I may have brawns, but I've got brains too pal. And here's what I think… of your character!"

He gave Cody a blow to the face with his fist. The boy sank to the ground, trying not to get unconscious. Those who saw the incident looked towards the delinquent, even Chris.

"Aren't you going to help him?" asked Ella, worried. Chris smiled and shrugged. "Nah, it's more fun to see people hurt each other, as long as I'm not the person they're hurting. I'll let Duncan off with a warning."

Cody groaned and tried to feel his sore jaw. He felt like spitting a tooth out. He didn't want that. He already lost one of his front teeth. Duncan sure gave a hard punch. The criminal placed his stinging hand in his pocket and muttered to himself. "Nerds.."

* * *

Meanwhile in the Nerd Hangout, Noah and Harold continue to quarrel nonstop about meaningless situations.

"Harold, I keep telling you that's not how you hack into a video game level!" Noah scowled. Harold growled lowly to himself and turned his chair. "Oh, what do _you_ know about hacking, Noah-It-All?" he scoffed.

"Ahem, you're talking to the guy who hacked the Kosmic Kaos video game at the age of six! What else could you expect?" Noah retorted.

"A wise guy who nags me to do all these lame ideas that won't even work!" Harold answered.

Noah snapped yet again. "Who are you calling a nagging wise guy you stubborn, melodramatic four eyed playboy?!"

"I'll bet my older brother can come up with better comebacks than you!"

"Well why don't you invite him here, huh?!"

At the tip of their ears, they both heard the door open. They were too busy arguing to pay attention. Coming inside went a recently beat up Cody. Not only did he receive a blow to the face, he also got a black eye and his uniform was all messed up.

"HEY YOU TWO!" Cody shouted, even louder than the arguing pair. Noah and Harold slowly looked at the injured Cody and flinched. "Hey, Cody!" Harold greeted casually. Noah remained shocked.

"Oh hi there _you little weasel_. Notice anything _different_ about me?" Cody asked sarcastically. The geek and the bookworm looked at each other and shook their heads. "And furthermore, I'm the one who should speak out the sarcastic remarks around here," Noah reminded.

"BEATEN UP! I GOT BEATEN UP, YOU MORONS! WHAT DO I LOOK LIKE, HUH? A HEALTHY, HAPPY CHILD? NO! I'M A SCREWED UP MESS, DO YOU HEAR ME!" Cody snapped, ignoring Noah's statement.

"Wha- wait, whoa- who did this to you?" Noah asked.

"I don't think it should even _MATTER_, Noah! In fact, it SHOULD have mattered if you two actually stood up for me! And what happened back there, you ask? I WAS TALKING TO MYSELF!" Cody cried out again. The two couldn't handle him seriously. This was the first time Cody threw a tantrum. It was funnier and more adorable than concerning.

The two sighed before Cody and made awkward gestures to themselves shamefully. "Sorry, dude… I guess we got carried away with arguing against each other," Harold apologized.

"About what, something that doesn't even matter?! I matter, right? Can't you two fight _for_ me for once? I've been neglected enough at home already… and that show." The boy pouted and walked past them.

"Where are you going?" Noah asked.

"I'm going to wash my face. I've been through enough dirt today," Cody answered before heading to the bathroom. He was a quick healer after all. Meanwhile, Noah and Harold glanced at each other and glared, arguing with their minds. Finally, Noah lost.

"Fine… I'll patch him up." And Noah followed Cody to be his aid.

* * *

This week was a new week. Chris as planned a field trip for the students: a trip to a nearby park somewhere in the middle of Ontario. Well known for its natural beauty, and not an artificial sound to be heard, the park has been well known to all guests…

Total Drama Cast guests…

"Alright listen up, victims! Thanks to the brilliant ideas of our Student Government Treasurer, Cameron, we have decided to take you out of this dump for a change, and inhale the sweet scent of the all new Chris McClain National Park: Built up somewhere in the middle of nowhere, by moi," announced the most notorious sadistic host in Canada.

"I agree with you there, Chris. For some time now, we've all been living out our mise- I mean meaningful lives fighting, struggling, and surviving every single day, that we don't get the time to breathe out some fresh air every once in a while! Our school backyard is HUGE, but it probably isn't as huge as the park built by the founder himself," added Cameron.

DJ and Dawn looked at each other excitedly. "Oh, I wish I saw the wild animals again! It would be so great to just feel them once more."

DJ nodded. "I couldn't agree more. And hey, you could teach me how to handle some snakes too! I know I faced my fear, but that was a really _small_ snake."

"No worries! I've petted hundreds of them. They never bit me and with my help, I'm sure they won't bite you," Dawn assured him. "And I can teach B how to pet ants without crushing them! They're very delicate, so if you try petting one, you could kill it," she added.

Gwen and Trent looked at each other and smiled. "Looks like I could use some inspiration for my artworks," Gwen suggested.

"I like the sound of that," replied Trent.

Sierra felt a tear run down her face. "That was the most beautiful speech I've ever heard…"

In the crowd the trio and gently pushed their way through. "What's going on?" Cody asked. In the crowd, Sierra spotted her Cody and gave him a hug, squealing after waiting for too long.

"We're going to the park together! Isn't that great?!" Sierra said excitedly. Cody looked over at Harold and Noah, seeking their help. But alas, they start arguing over nothing again. Their voices blended in with the chatting crowd. "I can't wait…"

* * *

Everyone was finally outside. It was good to see it again. For once, everyone gets more room to run around. If they so just run away or evade the group for good in any way, it'll be up to Chef and some of the interns to get them back. Then again, even the interns started running away too. Everyone was aware that Chef would punish them the moment they try the slip move, so they just remained obedient.

"It feels great out here, doesn't it Geoff?" Bridgette chirped, hand in hand with her party-going boyfriend. Geoff smiled and laughed in return. "Agreed, babe! Just try not to kill me by accident like you did last time, okay?" he asked. She couldn't forget that moment. She felt guilty. The surfer smiled and nodded.

Tyler, Owen, Izzy, Ezekiel, Lindsay and Beth started playing a game of Frisbee together. Izzy had the object with her. She narrowed her eyes and prepared to throw. "Watch me now!" She threw it. They watched. It was out of their reach and therefore out of sight.

"Aw, Izzy, that was our only frisbee!" Tyler scolded her.

"Yeah, eh!" added Ezekiel.

Feeling bad for his girlfriend, Owen's brain hatched an idea. "You guys wanna play tag instead?"

"That's so childish, Owen," Beth said. Then she looked at Lyndsay and they grinned together. "Let's do it!"

"TAG, YOU'RE IT!" they all tagged Owen and immediately sprinted away. Typical of any animated reality show.

Meanwhile, those who hated the great outdoors hid in the shade to play their own games, AKA Sam. Dakota didn't mind. She was busy receiving a few snapshots from the paparazzi, who were the interns. Even Shawn was unsure of being outside. "I dunno about this, Jasmine. This is a park. And when there's a park, there's a forest. And when there's a forest, there are ZOMBIES!"

Jasmine snorted. "Oh come on now, love. You're overreacting. Now come and enjoy your freedom while there's still time." Shawn nodded in response to her and they continued sightseeing.

Cody enjoyed the fresh air. For once, Chris wasn't being so cruel to nature on this project. He was cautious of the insects that gave him allergies. He knew he brought his EpiPen. He checked the pockets of his pants, missing his old pair which had multipockets in them. His heart stopped when he realized it wasn't there. "Where is it? Where is it?! My EpiPen! It's gone! Somebody-!"

"Calm down, short stuff. You gave it to me, remember?" Noah said, holding the object in his once free hand. Cody saw this and sighed in relief. "Oh, you're a life saver."

Harold grew envious and snatched the EpiPen from Noah. "Hey! Can't _I _be a lifesaver for once?"

"Oh, you mean you have and I _haven't_?" Noah deadpanned. He tried taking it back, but Harold was too swift for him. "Give it, Harold!"

Cody was in panic mode. "Uh, guys, stop! When I said fight for me, I didn't say-"

"Give it, man! You don't know how to handle this," Noah demanded sharply.

"As if you have allergies!"

"Well I do and I KNOW how to handle this thing more than you do!"

"I have allergies too, you idiot!"

"Okay, let's just say that everyone in this group has allergies, okay?! Just stop fighting over it and give it to me!" Cody interrupted.

Instead of listening, Harold ran with the EpiPen in hand. Noah's fist balled up and he ran after the other geek. "Get back here!"

"Noah! Harold!" Cody cried, watching them run off. Before he could run after them, Sierra grabbed his hand. "There you are, my Codykinz! Come, let us breathe the fresh air together!" She led him to the opposite direction from where Harold and Noah ran.

"How can I when you can't give me room to breathe?!" Cody squeaked within her grasp. He looked back and saw the duo no longer there. He just hoped they would return before everyone leaves.

* * *

Unaware that they went deep into the forest, Noah finally caught up with Harold. Panting, Harold gave up the EpiPen and tossed it to Noah. Careful that he wouldn't get pricked, Noah caught it with ease. "I'm seriously… going…. To…. Kill you… Harold," Noah panted. Once he finally opened his eyes to where they were, he soon realized it. "Great, now you got us lost! Wait to go, _Harold_."

"Me?! You're the one who offered to take Cody's EpiPen!"

"Gee… I wonder why. Maybe it's because if YOU wouldn't have said NO, then I didn't need to carry the darn thing!" Noah shouted.

"You make me sick!" Harold shouted back.

"Really?! How about I poke you with this to make you feel better," shouted Noah, threatening to poke him with the pen.

"You suck!"

"You- AAAAH!" Noah yelled, pointing behind Harold. Harold cocked an eyebrow in confusion before turning back. Behind him, a huge grizzly bear roared at them.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" they screamed altogether. "Wait! That's probably Izzy playing a prank on us," Harold said. Noah stared without a single blink. He continued to shiver in fear. "Are you sure your hypothesis is concluded? 'Cause it sure seems real!"

"Nonsense!" Harold went to the bear's face and opened its mouth. "ALRIGHT, IZZY, WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!"

It roared in response, its saliva splashing all over Harold's head. "On second thought, maybe that bear _isn't_ Izzy. RUN!"

The two kept screaming and running from the wild bear chase. It was no surprise thinking they felt like they were doing another challenge set up by Chris. They weren't. Without anyone's consent, a bear chased them with its own natural instincts. It wasn't long before they reached a dead end.

"Wait, a dead end?! Gosh!" Harold exclaimed, stomping his foot to the ground. Noah responded with a slap on Harold's face. "Will you shut up? That bear is coming and your voice is not making it any easier for us to stay further away from it! We need a plan," said the Bookworm.

"Okay, a plan, right. We need something to get to the other side." While Harold kept talking, Noah kept investigating. He looked around, hoping to find something. "We need like a vine to swing over or an axe to chop a tree down… or if only we could find beavers for this job," Harold kept saying.

"Aren't you AFRAID of them?" Noah deadpanned.

"I am, but there's nothing I fear more than prehistoric fake beavers," Harold corrected. "They had a video of me running from beavers on YouTube. I hated that vine to the core!"

Then the word 'vine' caught Noah's ears. Thinking, he looked north and saw a vine right on top of him. Growling and roaring noises were getting louder. He observed the vine. He could reach it, but it couldn't hold them both. Then he observed the distance between the edge of their side and the edge of the other. It wasn't _that_ far, but it hardly seems possible to jump across… not for wimps like them anyway. Harold kept looking at the other side.

"Uh, regarding your first idea," Noah began.

"Huh?" Harold asked, glancing behind him.

"WISH GRANTED!" Using all of his weak strength, Noah kicked Harold over to the other side. To make things worse, he kicked Harold's nuts.

"Whooaaaaa!" Harold screamed as he flew over. He didn't manage to land on his feet, as he was so close to reaching the edge. He grabbed it with his hand and struggled to pull himself up.

Noah looked behind him and saw the bear running towards him. He prepared to jump the vine. "If this doesn't work, I don't think I'll ever play adventure video games like this again." Hesitant and filled with fear, he jumped on the vine and swung himself over. His eyes widened in horror, for he had forgotten to measure the length of the vine. Releasing it, he pushed himself forward with all the little strength and flexibility he had. Like Harold, Noah found it impossible to touch the ground with ease. He was about to fall.

"No, no, no!" He screamed, for what he thought was his last, before Harold reached out and grabbed his hand. Startled, Noah lifted his head and saw Harold with a pained expression on his face. "Gotcha!" he said in a high pitched voice. Noah didn't need to know why, nor apologize.

Pulling the bookworm up, it was Noah's turn to receive a slap to the face. "THAT was for hitting my kiwis!" Harold sneered before curling back into a ball in pain. Noah looked at him blankly. "That was unintended. And besides, it's either think fast or die fast." He got up and looked at Harold. He sighed, shook his head, and held out his hand, waiting for Harold to take it. Harold looked up at him and accepted the offer, prompting Noah to pull him up. "Thanks for saving me by the way," admitted Noah.

Harold blinked before giving Noah a smirk. "It was nothing. Thanks for kicking my biscuits. Also, I didn't know you were good at parkour."

Noah chuckled "Believe me I wasn't until Vice President Courtney gave the Student Government a little lesson about being a CIT. It didn't feel like CIT training to me."

"Pfft, she probably taught that because she was busy trying to annihilate delinquents like Duncan," Harold laughed in reply.

"Pretty much. Scarlett and I were fairly decent at it. Cameron didn't exactly make it to the top, but he did manage to survive. I simply applied my video game skills," Noah informed.

"Awesome, I wish I tried that out. I'll bet I could kick butt a mile away!" Harold said, while showing off his ninjutsu skills. "If only I brought my emergency nunchuks with me." Harold looked at Noah. "Didn't you bring anything with you?"

"Yeah, I brought a book if ever in case I get bored, which is always. Today's different I guess, considering I'm stuck with you until we get out of this alienable forest. I guess it's useful for throwing it at people's heads if they tick you off." Bringing out his book and returning it, Noah and Harold continued to explore, and find a way out, of the forest.

* * *

The whole school gathered around, chatting and somehow panicking. Right after Chris marked the role, it turned out Noah and Harold weren't there.  
"Calm down, everyone! Could anyone tell me what happened to them?" asked Chris

"They probably broke the school law and ran away!" Alejandro accused.

Courtney nodded in agreement. Heck, she couldn't be happier knowing of Noah's disappearance. It gets better too since Harold's also nowhere to be found. "I'll agree. I mean if Noah doesn't come back by the end of the day, it looks like you'll have to let me take his place as President. It's in the rules, correct?" she asked Chris. Scarlett glared at her.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," replied Chris. Everybody started ranting out complaints. They didn't want Courtney to take over their school. Some did, but others didn't.

"No way! She's too bossy!" Lindsay complained.

"_I _would rather listen to a lazybutted leader than an annoyingly overrated boss!" Heather badmouthed.

"Calm down, Heather. Maybe having Courtney won't be so bad," Alejandro said.

"Oh so now you're taking sides huh, Ale-Cheater?" Heather accused.

"Just let Courtney take over. She's like the most strategic girl ever if you give her a chance!" Duncan argued.

"NOAH IS AND FOREVER WILL BE OUR PRESIDENT, PRISON BOY! SAVE YOUR PRESIDENT COURTNEY FANTASIES AFTER I OBLITERATE YOU TO SMITHERINES!" Izzy screamed, holding her flame thrower that she pulled out from her back.

"Really?! Why don't you come at me then!" Duncan threatened.

**"ENOUGH!" **yelled a certain techie. Everybody froze at the echo of Cody's voice. They all turned their attentions to him. "Noah and Harold DIDN'T run away!"

Courtney huffed incredulously, "Oh _yeah_? And just what did they do and where _did_ they go?"

"Let the baby speak, please," Chris interrupted.

Cody glared blankly, then his expression turned into concern. "They were fighting over my EpiPen and chased each other in the woods! I'm telling you, we need to find them before something horrible happens to them! They may hate this school as much as we all do, no offense Chris-"

"Non-taken," Chris replied.

"—but they obey the school's rules and they would NEVER leave without telling us... or me," Cody confessed. Everybody responses by muttering incoherently, until Trent came forward. "I'm in on helping you, man. Just tell us where you last saw them and we'll look for them."

Gwen came forward as well and nodded. "I'm with you too, Cody. You're our friend and we know you can never lie to us." She offered Cody a fist bump, to which the latter enthusiastically returned.

"I'm in!" Izzy said, raising her hand.

"Me too!" Owen agreed.

"If Noah got beaten by a bear, that bear is dead to me," Eva added.

"I'll reason with the bear, Eva, so there's no need to do such actions," Dawn assured her.

"Harold is my boyfriend! If anything bad happens to him, it's time I give them all kinds of nasty!" said Leshawna

"I'm going too," said Dave. Sky didn't know why he agreed but she nodded in response. She does know that Noah was a 'democratic' president. Everyone else started to agree.

"What? Oh come on you guys! It's getting dark. The two probably must be dead already!" Courtney said in defense for herself.

"We're looking for them, Courtney," Scarlett threatened her. "Where did they go, Cody?"

Courtney scowled. "Fine! But if he—I mean, if they're not found by seven, then I'm going to let Chris make me become President. Capiche?"

Cody smiled and nodded agreeably. He was concerned for Noah's place, and for both of their losses. Then he looked to where he last saw his group, and pointed.

"They went that way!"

* * *

"I'm tired, man. We've been walking for hours! Now that I think about it, I think we just walked in a gigantic circle," Harold panted wearily.

"If we walked in a gigantic circle, we could have found our way out! That's where it all started, you know," Noah corrected. Tired and lost, Harold and Noah took a break. It was getting dark, and they could care less because they became hungry.

"If you hear my gastro rumbling, then I pardon that," Harold said.

Noah reached down his pocket and felt a couple of chocolate bars. "Good thing I saved these from Ella's Bake Sale." He threw a chocolate bar to Harold's hand.

"Sweet! I'll go make a fire." Harold grabbed the nearest twigs and branches and placed them to the ground. He took a couple of stones and clashed them together. On his first try, he created a spark onto the dead branches, and a fire lit. Noah sighed. "I'm impressed. Although, it isn't very dark you know."

"Eh, if we don't make it out overnight then this'll cover it," Harold reminded him. Noah winced at those words. A chill rose up his spine. "Oh, no… we… we CAN'T stay here overnight, Harold!"

Harold looked at him in confusion. "Why not?"

"If we stay here, and if they don't find us in time, then Courtney will take my place as President for good!" Noah cried out. Harold's eyes widened. "That _is_ bad news. It's not like it'll make a difference anyway."

Noah narrowed his eyes at him. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing, considering you'll be bossy like HER one day!"

"Are you accusing me of something?!" Noah asked angrily.

"No, not at all… except that after the way you NAGGED me then I would have believed that you would be just as corrupt as she is one day!"

"Don't you dare believe that I will be like her! I want my influences to have NOTHING to do with her or with the other Neanderthals who make my head spin!"

"OH you mean like ME, is that it? I'm a Neanderthal to you?!" Harold accused back.

"Yes, but at least I'm used to being with you!"

"Yeah, right! You're used to annoying me that's all!"

"What?! You're the one who annoyed _me_ while we were together at the Playa! You talking about your fascinating facts as if I don't know them… you make me sick!"

"So, what's wrong with me telling you a few facts?"

"Oh you mean the facts that _I don't care_ about?!"

"You are a horrible man!"

"And you, are a-!"

"There you are!" said a voice.

"Oh come on! Must everybody interrupt MY comebacks?" Noah said frustratingly.

"Maybe it's because you're bad at it," Harold replied.

"Why you- wait, who said that?" Noah asked.

"I did," the female voice said behind them. The two jumped and turned to where their backs used to face.

"Dawn?" Harold said.

There she was, sitting on a tree bark cross legged. There were a couple of birds on her shoulders. "I see you two are arguing with each other."

Noah sighed. "We were until you found us. Thanks. Could you lead us back now?"

"I would. But first, you might wanna make a few apologies, especially to the ant farm you just squashed." Dawn pointed to now crushed ant farm Noah and Harold stepped on.

They both felt red ants stinging their legs and biting their skin. The two started screaming and saying 'OW!' or 'OUCH!' or 'GOSH!', by Harold, and kept shaking the ants off their legs. "And by the way, the bites those ants give can cause you skin irritation and allergies."

The two looked at each other and fell to the ground. Their bodies were swelling up. And Dawn just sat there. "Are you guys okay?" she asked worriedly, still not getting off of her spot.

"Just peachy," Noah answered sarcastically.

"I never thought it would end this way," Harold gagged, trying to speak out clearly.

"Me… neither. Once I'm gone for the night… Courtney's going to be crowned president. And to think I made it far," Noah sighed back. "And now Cody's going to be Duncan's punching bag. We screwed up big time." Shamefully, Noah covered his eyes with his hand. Neither the two looked at each other.

"Listen man, I'm sorry I kept arguing with you. I shouldn't have compared the similarities between you and Courtney…" Harold apologized. "In fact… you're like the most badass president I've ever come to know."

"Thanks… I'm sorry too, man. I shouldn't have patronized you. You gave me crazy facts and I have to admit… I didn't know _some _of them. And if only we hadn't argued, then we could have protected Cody from that bastard, Duncan," Noah breathed. "I'll admit, I hate Duncan, but there's no one I'd hate more than… Courtney," he chuckled.

"And there's nobody I'll hate more than… Duncan," Harold replied shakily. Their eyes widened as much as they could. Then they shared a laugh with each other.

"I guess that's one thing we both share," Noah said weakly.

"Yeah... If these were my last words now, Noah, then I hope Cody can live without us and his EpiPen," Harold said.

"And if these were my last words, then-" Then it hit Noah… again. "Wait, that's it!"

"What's it?" Harold asked weakly.

Struggling to find within his pockets, Noah grabbed the EpiPen. Quickly he pricked himself with it, and also gave Harold a light stab.

"Oh, dude! Are you _trying_ to kill me? After all we've been through?"

Before Noah could answer, both he and Harold inhaled deeply and sat up swiftly. They were well again! The allergies were gone, and so what remains of Cody's EpiPen.

"Noah, you saved us! Wait, how come we didn't get knocked out? Or... INSANE?!" Harold exclaimed.

Noah laughed. "No idea. It's probably because we can endure that more than Cody can. He's probably the weakest one in the group... no offense to him."

Harold gasped in shock. "Speaking of Cody, what about the EpiPen?! Cody can't live without it!"

"I don't know, but I did remind Cody to stay off the forest before we left," Noah said.

"Oh." Harold looked over at Dawn. "Was that why you won't save us?"

"Nah, I was too busy talking to the birds," Dawn replied.

"You did well, Dawn. Do you know the way back?" Noah asked.

"Of course!"

* * *

"Any luck?" Cody asked.

"Nope," Trent said hopelessly. It was already dark out and everyone gathered around… well, almost everyone. Courtney grinned victoriously. "Well, well, it looks like they're gone. It looks like Chris has no choice but to make me President. Isn't that right, Chris?"

"Not so fast, Courtney. We still have… ten seconds!" Chris said. "Ten, nine, eight -"

"I found them," Dawn called out to everyone. They all looked to her attention and saw Noah and Harold with her. Cody was the first to sprint forward for a glomp. He literally jumped on them. "You're back!" he cried, hugging them both. It was like he reunited with his parents after he got lost during their camping trip.

"Noah's back?! YAY! I guess I won't be needing THIS," Izzy said, keeping her flamethrower. She planned to burn down the whole forest at first.

Leshawna ran up to Harold and kissed him. "Oh, we were so worried," Leshawna cried. Harold smiled at her and hugged her soothingly.

Everyone ran to them and cheered. Courtney, on the other hand, outraged. "This… this is so unfair!"

Scarlett came up to her. "Calm down, Courtney. Let's head back to school and give you a cup of coffee to calm your nerves, hm?"

"Grrr, fine!" she cried as the two headed back.

Meanwhile Chris and Chef walked up to the two nerds. "What do you two have to say for yourselves?" asked Chris.

"We…" Noah started. He looked at Harold, who offered him a sad smile. "We were a couple of Neanderthals fighting over an EpiPen," he answered. Harold was close to cracking up laughing. And Cody was just confused. Noah turned to Cody and took his hand. "We kinda used this, Cody." He gave the EpiPen. "It turns out a little allergic reaction caused us both to let bygones be bygones. We're sorry," said Noah. He watched Dawn pass by and mentioned her. "We had a little help too." Dawn heard this and turned her head towards them. Noah winked at her, making her return a smile before turning away.

Cody opened his hand and saw his EpiPen, now empty. "Hey, anything to keep you two from arguing behind my back." He threw the EpiPen to the grass and offered Harold and Noah a high five.

* * *

It was the beginning of another normal day of school. Cody reached out to get another book from his locker. Then it was forcefully shut again by Duncan.

"Going somewhere, Dorkus?"

"Yeah, I'm going to class. You got a problem with that?" Cody deadpanned.

"Oh I do… but it's got nothing to do with your precious class. What you did to Courtney really made my veins show!" Duncan cracked his knuckles and neck and grabbed Cody by the throat.

"And I'm going to make you pay," he whispered dreadfully.

All of a sudden a book was thrown to his face and smashed his jaw. He unwittingly released Cody and fell to the ground. Cody did too. The boy looked behind him and saw his gang getting involved with the situation.

"Sorry, pal…" Harold said. Duncan looked up at them. "But you just messed with the _wrong_ nerd," Harold finished. Duncan noticed that Harold's eyes were clouded away within his glasses. If he saw them, all he would see were green flames. He looked over at Noah, the guy who threw the book. His bangs covered the right side of his face, including his right eye, while the other death glared at him. Cody couldn't help but grin.

Dawn passed by them and saw their auras. It was calling for death. She smiled to herself. "As long as they're not fighting over nothing, I'm not getting involved," she said to herself and walked away, pretending not to notice the whole incident.

Duncan growled and stood. "Fine, I'll spare you and your little club! But I'm not done with you! I'll see to it that Courtney will take _your_ place and kick you out of the school," he threatened.

"Really? Well why don't you make a run for it? I could kick you out and send you back to Juvie while _I'm_ still in charge," Noah threatened back.

"Grr, screw you all!" And away Duncan stomped. On the floor, Noah picked up his book. "I guess I've deemed this book worthy of hitting someone after all," he said to himself.

Harold and Cody laughed. "So, you two haven't argued anymore lately?" Cody asked.

"Hmm, sometimes… but if it's not important, we decided to just shrug it off," Harold answered.

"What about you, Noah? How's Courtney?" Cody asked.

"She's still frustrated. She literally sobbed and demanded for revenge, which is so grade school," Noah joked. "And Harold and I... he still annoys me." He smirked at the geek.

"Great! So, who's up for cake? I heard Zoey's starting her bake sale today," Cody suggested.

"Race you to the stand before Owen beats us to it?" Noah challenged.

"You're on!" Harold said.

And off to the bake sale they went. Sadly, they were too late, for Owen had beaten them to it. Instead of an argument, the boys let out a few laughs. Who knew Owen finally learned how to share… his food.

* * *

**Ba dum da da daaaah! That took me forever to complete. And I'm sorry for making Courtney the bad guy, fans. I'll admit, she does act like a villain at most points in the series. And yes, giving Noah flexibility in this episode's pretty rad. I hope I can make an episode where Noah and Cody fight. **

**Feedback is much appreciated.**


	3. The Theory of Relativity

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS FREAKING LONG.**

**Yes, I'm back. This chapter got updated pretty nicely. And I have to admit, it's pretty darn lengthy! It's probably the longest chapter I've ever written. And it kind of sucks too because I'm pretty sure many readers prefer shorter chapters. Or something… I don't know.**

**Replies!**

**LinkBetweenWorlds: Yeah, she's the worst. I hate her at most points, and that's why she's the main antagonist in this story.**

**Ali6132: Yup… I'm never going to let Izzy's actions go.**

**CVluvFoxy: Thanks dude! You have to admit, Noah and Harold are destined to argue sometimes.**

**GeM216: Thanks! I'm glad you enjoy it.**

**I. M. Poik: I would do that in my chapters, and I plan to, but this is centric on those three characters. **

**That's all for now. Like I said, this chapter is long so… you were warned. Nonetheless, enjoy!**

* * *

**Episode 3: The Theory of Relativity**

_Total Drama High…_

That one school where people have no choice but to study in after they got kicked out from their former school thanks to their former sadistic host, now known as their principal, Chris Mclean. Dozens of students started groups on their own based on their general high school stereotypes.

Shawn and Dave were both watching TV. All that showed on their school TV were the previous Total Drama episodes, along with the News Headlines… of the school. It may have seemed beyond comical for the viewers, but it was humiliating for the former contestants.

If they were in those episodes.

"Look, Noah's screaming like a girl!" Dave cried. He and Shawn, his paranoid zombie fearer, burst out laughing. "Who knew someone so boring could scream with such emotion!" Shawn added.

The two both heard a faint beep on their watches. "Oh, time to head to the gym, Dave!" Shawn announced.

"Wait, look! Noah just got crushed by that fat guy's belly!" Dave cried again. The two laughed once more. Wiping a tear from his eye, Dave sighed. "Man, sometimes I like seeing my cousin get hurt."

Out of nowhere, the boys heard a strange voice.

"COUSIN?"

The window in their dorm was broken thanks to a gliding Izzy. She slid against the floor and had a huge grin plastered on her face. Both boys screamed like damsels in distress. "I didn't know you were Noah's cousin!" she said excitedly.

"ZOMBIE!" Shawn shrieked, grabbing an emergency hand gun.

"ZOMBIES? WHERE? I AM SO PREPARED FOR THIS!" Izzy said.

"Whoa there!" Dave said, slowly taking the gun away from Shawn. He looked at Izzy. "Um… who are you?"

"Oh! I'm Noah's girlfriend- OW!" Izzy whined as she felt a shock tingle on her neck. "I mean I'm his friend. Well technically I'm his girlfriend too 'cuz I'm a girl… hehe."

"Okay? You're creepy," Dave said. "Now get out before I call Chef on you!"

"Ahah, no way! Cheffy and I are like great friends- OW! Okay, we totally despise each other. But that's okay, I'll leave. I only wanted to clarify what I heard. Is there anything else I should know?" she said. She was hiding something devious.

"Other than the fact that I _hate_ dirt, no," answered Dave. He sure shouldn't have said that.

"Is that so…" Izzy started. In her shirt, she took out a bag of dirt. "I had a feeling I was gonna bring this!"

"No… is that?!" Dave said, horrified.

"Yup!" Grabbing her bazooka, she loaded it with dirt. "Let's. Get. Dirty," she murmured.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" shrieked Dave. He sprinted away from the classroom, with Izzy chasing him.

"Dave! Wait up!" Shawn called out. Even he didn't see that coming. "And wait, uh, Izzy is it? If you're ready for the zombie apocalypse, then take me with you! We have so much to talk about!" He didn't even know Izzy!

Not until now at least.

* * *

And there were the _nerds_.

They weren't just smart, they literally were nerds: those whom are made fun of quite often, the outcasts of the popular students, and the ones vulnerable to the possession of bullies. Living their lives difficultly, they banded together. They weren't just a team, they were family.

But sometimes, they despised each other. Regardless, they treated each other like brothers. They were anything but strangers.

Noah was on the phone, nagging, complaining and begging not to do something, much to Harold and Cody's curiosity. "No, no, I _do not_ want to look after him, Courtney!" he yelled.

_"__What do you mean you won't look after him? He can't live on his own, can he?_" nagged the former CIT.

"Well OF COURSE he can live on his own. And if he doesn't, he turns to his friend doesn't he?" Noah answered back.

_"__Yeah, well… it's not enough! One of your deranged friends went bonkers and now Dave's gone AWOL! !You go over there right now and look after him. I'll take everything from here."_

"I am WAY too busy for this! …And I am certainly not going to let you take care of every-!"

_"__Well you should let me! I can handle this more than a laidback, rotten egghead like you! Oh! There's the delivery truck. I have to go. Ta-ta!" _

Noah snapped. "You listen here you little-" Hearing the phone hang up, Noah threw it to the ground in frustration. "Ugh, that stuck-up cow! Can't I get a break from her?!"

Cody and Harold glanced at each other confusedly. "From who, Courtney?" Cody asked.

"Uh, no, honey… It was for Lindsay after I taught her how to use her head properly," Noah answered sarcastically. Judging by the sarcastic, and angered tone in his voice, the two nerds knew something was going on. Cody stood from the sofa he sat on and walked over to Noah.

"Hey, man, we're all ears. What's the matter?" Cody asked.

"Yeah… and if it's about that Student Government stuff, then we'll see what we can do about that. And by 'that', I mean _Courtney_," Harold added.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of _her_ later." Noah grabbed his jacket along with his school bag and headed for the door. "Right now, I have to get going. And it's got absolutely _nothing_ to do with my duties as President... besides stopping Courtney from being an absolute dirt-bag."

Before Noah could leave, Cody beat him to the door, his body covering it. "Not so fast! You're not going without an explanation."

"Is this another rule I should follow?" Noah asked blandly. To be fair, he is still a new member of the group. Cody looked back to Harold and thought for a moment. Then he turned to Noah and nodded. "Yup!"

Noah cocked an eyebrow, staring into Cody's eyes emotionlessly. "You just confirmed that now, didn't you?" he asked dryly.

Cody rolled his eyes. His ears were red and Noah noticed this. "_Maybe…_" he said slowly. Noah glared blankly and tried to shove Cody away from the door. "Oh yeah, I'm definitely out of here."

"Nope, it's an official rule now! Get back to your seat and discuss your dilemma," Cody nagged and snapped his fingers. Harold got up and grasped Noah's arm. "In case you get any ideas of evading us."

Noah sneered and released his arm from Harold's grasp. "I didn't plan to but thanks for giving me the idea." Cody and Harold glared at him. Noah rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine, I'll discuss it with you. But don't expect me to be _this_ calm while explaining this to you. And PROMISE me you won't laugh."

Cody and Harold stood straight and saluted in response. "Yes sir, President Noah, sir!" they responded. Noah gave them a bored look and headed away from the door and sat on the couch, the two following his lead.

"There's this little issue of mine called the _Theory of Relativity_," Noah started. He had a different meaning for the said phrase. And it had nothing to do with science. Science impressed him, but the meaning of that _theory_ annoys him to a very high degree.

"Psh, that's it? It's not something to laugh about. In fact that's so preschool for a nerd! Everybody knows that the Theory of Relativity was essentially founded by Albert Einstein. The theory basically involved a deduction where there's no fixed frame of-" Harold ceased to explain as Noah cut him off.

"Not _that_ Theory of Relativity… I've been through learning that several years ago. It's… something else," Noah interrupted stressfully, covering his face with his hands. Releasing his hands, he looked at Harold and Cody uncomfortably, watching them scoot closer to him. They wanted to hear more.

"Fine… I didn't want to have to do this but," Once again, Noah grabbed his things and stood up. "Come with me," he finished. Harold and Cody looked at each other uneasily. "Where?" Cody asked.

"Less talking, more walking," Noah answered meekly.

* * *

Walking in the school grounds' hallway, Noah's eyes scanned the entire area. His ears heard sobbing and whining. He heard screaming as well. His blood rushed with annoyance.

"Where's all that negative energy coming from?" Harold asked himself.

Cody heard this and pointed to a small group of Pahkitew contestants blocking their way. "Over there!" Hearing that, Noah immediately rushed over and pushed his way through. On top of the lockers was not other than Dave. He just sat there, shivering and sobbing in what Noah thought was fear. "You gotta be kidding me," Noah muttered to himself. Pushing his way through, he came in contact with the Secretary.

"Oh, goodness! Dave, please come down," Ella begged. Meanwhile, Sugar kept laughing at him. "Ahahaha! Oh, this totally makes my day! In fact," Sugar grabbed her phone and started taking pictures of him.

"I shall get him down from there myself! Dave, Dave, on the locker, get down from there and I'll defend you from your stalker," commanded, Leonard. Obviously, it didn't work.

"Either this cast generation is really crazy, really weird, or really _both_," Cody whispered.

"Would you mind explaining to me what's going on here, Scarlett?" Noah asked dryly.

"Apparently your carrottopped lunatic discovered his mysophobia and chased him up those lockers. It was as hilarious as a dog chasing a cat up a tree," Scarlett answered, with a hint of chuckling.

Noah sighed in frustration. Behind him, Cody and Harold found their way through. "How is it possible to hang on to a locker with a narrow face?" Harold asked.

Scarlett laughed. "I don't know but it's pretty astonishing if you ask me."

"Who's that anyway?" Cody asked. Scarlett didn't answer.

In the crowd came a smug Courtney. She crossed her arms and grinned. "Well, well, the President we all call out to hadn't come in time to save this damsel in distress."

"So what? At least he's not a snobby Vice President willing to cause trouble just to take my place," Noah retorted.

"Pity. But before you forget, you're still in charge. Say goodbye to your lazy days and hello to life! Adieu!" she waved goodbye and walked away. "You don't even-! Oh, forget it. She's not even WORTH arguing with!" Noah told himself. The nerd snapped back to the situation and walked up to Dave. "Dude, get down from there. You're embarrassing me… again." Noah said blankly.

"This is YOUR fault, Noah! Thanks to your friend, she plans on covering me with dirt! I'm not getting down," he cried.

"Hiding up there is not going to keep her from getting you, you twerp," Noah taunted. Despite that, Dave refused to run. Noah looked to the ceiling and smirked. "And furthermore, we don't clean the top of those lockers, so that pretty much means there's more bacteria up there."

Dave shrieked in fear and jumped. Noah reached out his arms and looked away, fearful he might crush his pelvis like he did last time. Thankfully, Dave wasn't as 'heavy' as Izzy. The moment Noah caught Dave, he immediately dropped him. Everyone else clapped and rejoiced hysterically.

Shawn skidded to the ground to meet with his friend. "You alright?"

"Alright? ALRIGHT?!" Dave repeated. "I just got covered in dust bunnies!" Sky ran to him as well. Then she turned to Noah and thanked him. "Thank you, Mr. President! Even I couldn't get him down from there. We tried using Rodney to get him down, but he sure clung on as if he had claws!" she said.

"Oh, honey, you have _no_ freaking idea, do you?" Noah said emotionlessly. He looked down on Dave and glared. He grabbed his arm and dragged him away from the crowd. "WE need to talk… excuse us." Cody and Harold watched as Noah led Dave to a vacant classroom. They followed. In the crowd, Max refused to move. "The power of EVIL forbids you to get past me!" he warned.

Noah swiftly leaned his angry face to Max's. "Let. Us. Through," he ordered threateningly. Max was immediately painted a different color. "Yes, Mr. President," he said politely, and fearfully. Cody and Harold followed, looking at Max creepily. "He is so weird," Cody whispered. All Harold did was nod. Shawn followed as well. He eavesdropped on them and said. "There are weirder things to expect than him…" he warned.

* * *

"Dave, what the heck is wrong with you! Didn't I tell you several times, which I lost count, to NEVER embarrass me?" Noah scolded. "If I could, I could have died of humiliation! And believe me, I wish I did! Do you want me to die?!"

"Of course I don't! But think about ME for a change," Dave yelled back. "You're the President now, so act like one! You are acting like COURTNEY, do you even know that?" he added. A dark cloud hovered over Noah. He was done… as in _so_ done.

"I am President, thank you for pointing that out," Noah said lowly. He slowly rose from the chair he sat on. "But if you're telling me that I am _just like Courtney_… seems plausible." Noah started with a cold, impassive stare. Then it blew up in a fit of rage. "BUT I'M NOT LIKE HER!"

Harold and Cody jumped. Even though it wasn't addressed to them, they've never seen Noah so irate before. They held each other, while Shawn watched them shudder in fear. "Is the president always like this?" he asked.

"Not to that degree," Harold answered shakily. "Okay, calm down… he's not talking to us so there's no reason to be so afraid."

"If you think I'm as bossy and arrogant as she is, well I'm not! I am like Isaac Newton, with Albert Einstein's brain, living on Ganymede!" Noah snapped. Cody and Harold tried not to laugh. Dave was in fear. "What are you-!"

"LET ME FINISH. I sacrificed my idleness, and my time that I never hesitated to waste, just to prove to everyone who I am as a leader. And one of the LAST things I want to expect is seeing you humiliate me! I don't have time for you, man, and I never wanted to make time for you. I even reminded you countless times to gain your self-consciousness! And now, I'm wasting _more_ of my time rebuking you." Feeling and hearing a ring in his pocket, he grabbed his phone and answered it. It was Scarlett.

"What?" Noah answered stressfully.

_"__Hey, it's me. Courtney wanted me to tell you to watch over Dave for the day."_

"And then what, let her do all the work until I get demoted? Thanks for that. I have a memory too, you know. She reminded me like five times, remember that?" Noah remarked.

_"__Yes, I was there when you two had tension. She wants you to watch over Shawn too because apparently Sky's too busy growing some steroids to help. Without Sky, Shawn's probably all that Dave has left. Can you do that too?"_ she explained.

Noah sighed. "If I say yes, will you hang up soon?"

_"__Cross my heart,"_ she answered.

"Yeah, yeah. Good-" And just like that, she hung up on him. Noah shook his head and hid his phone away. He sighed yet again. He looked at Dave. "Look, you're my cousin. What you do won't just reflect on who you are, it will reflect on how I _raised _you. I'll admit, I was too lazy to teach you. But because your parents didn't pay much attention to you, I had no choice but to take their place. They did let me, of all my older siblings, babysit you."

"You were _always_ lazy, Noah… you wouldn't do _anything_ for _anyone_," Cody interrupted. "That is… until the day you elected yourself."

"Yeah. And now that you're president, you won't even take a break!" Harold added.

Noah shrugged. "Well one can dream." He turned to Dave. "But babysit you I did. I wish I sat on you so that you wouldn't give me so much work to do. But I didn't, so will you _please_ stop wasting all those times I wasted on _you_?!" Noah snapped.

Dave said nothing and sobbed again. Noah groaned heavily. "I give up—gah!" Dave grabbed Noah's leg before he could go. "Okay, okay, you were right! You're ALWAYS right! I always am dependent on others, even you, and I just can't stop myself!" he sobbed.

"Yeah yeah, of course I'm right" Noah tried shaking him off. "Now get off! You're embarrassing me again!"

"I can't help it! I'm used to it," Dave cried.

"Well I'm _not_, no matter HOW many times you repeated it," Noah screamed.

"But you're my _cousin_!" Dave cried.

"And _you_ are a nuisance!"

Harold heard it twice, so his mind wasn't playing tricks on him. Dave was… Noah's cousin? Harold and Cody looked at each other again. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! So, Dave's your _cousin_?" he asked.

"Yes," Noah answered dryly.

"And _that's_ why you called it the _Theory of Relativity_?" Cody added.

Noah raised an eyebrow. "Duh. What everyone told you about him will remain a theory until you witness it."

"The… Theory of Relativity," Harold muttered, his eyes rolling over to Cody's. Noah arched an eyebrow in response emotionlessly. At that very moment, Cody and Harold burst out laughing. The warning they heeded no longer existed in their minds. They laughed so hard, tears were coming out of their eyes.

Dave looked at his cousin, dumbfounded. "Are you kidding me?! You told them?" Shawn walked over to Noah and leaned against his ear. "Those guys laugh like dorks…"

"Yes… But apparently they're _my_ dorks." Noah glared at his friends. "AND WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT LAUGHING, YOU NUMBSKULLS?"

The two reluctantly stopped laughing, wiping the slightest hint of tears from their eyes. "Ohoho, man, I am sorry Noah. It's just _that_ comical to hear, that's all," Harold sighed.

"I am going to kick your nuts SO HARD, it'll bring your ancestors to shame," Noah warned. Harold remembered that particular moment where Noah hit his kiwis. To him, it felt like childbirth. But for an experienced woman, it's much worse than that. He ceased and pouted. "Fine… you're no fun."

"Thank you for using the infamous Izzy quote. As for you, Dave, I guess I have no choice but to watch over you… again," Noah said monotonously. He wasn't looking forward to it, just as he wasn't looking forward to _any_ day of the week. Dave grinned and hugged Noah. "You're the best cousin ever!"

"Thanks…" Noah mumbled, keeping his bored look. "I have to keep an eye on you too, Zombie Boy so don't even think about getting past me," he said to Shawn.

"Me? Why? I don't plan to but why?"

"Apparently, Scarlett told me Sky wasn't going to be around and she said you're the closest friend Dave can count on so…"

Shawn's eyes remained wide.

"Scarlett's pretty cool," mumbled Cody. Shawn immediately turned his head to the frail boy. He shifted to Cody and grabbed his collar. "Whoa there! Have you gone loco? Do you even know who Scarlett is?!"

Cody, shocked, remained stiff. "Yes… No… Maybe…? In fact, I don't know who you are either."

"Oh, sorry! I'm Shawn by the way. It's nice to meet you." He held out his hand. Then he hesitated. "Say, you weren't bit, were you?" he asked cautiously. Cody and Harold looked at each other with confusion. "No," they both said.

"It depends what _bite _you're talking about," Harold said. "I once got bitten by prehistoric beavers."

"I'm pretty sure I got bitten by ants. I don't remember what happened after that since I passed out," Cody said.

"No zombie bites?"

"No…" they both said.

"Okay then! Putter there," Shawn said, starting over. Cody and Harold smiled, shaking Shawn's hand one by one. "I'm Cody and this is Harold," introduced the geek.

"Nice… now back to the topic. Dude, I know I'm not supposed to tell you this, but you can't trust her," Shawn warned desperately.

Harold shrugged. "Why not? She's pretty hot for a nerd. I wanted to make her a part of our group, but she 'politely' declined."

"I'm glad she didn't join. You better watch your backs, you guys! Scarlett's not who you think she is," said Shawn.

"You mean, as in she's not that calm listener who does a decent job at every campaign we uphold? Because if it is, then I find that hard to believe," deadpanned Noah.

"Are you always speaking in that tone?" Shawn asked.

"Oh honey, there's going to be _lots_ of deadpanning and sarcasm while I'm around," Noah muttered dryly.

"Right… If you're smart, you should trust me! I'm not allowed to tell you who she really was. If I do, she'll…. Ugh! It's too hard to even describe it," Shawn murmured to himself.

"You'll get expelled? That's not going to happen without my consent," Noah said.

"No… it's a fate worse than death!" screamed Shawn. "But it can't be worse than death by zombies."

Noah had to believe it. He was still a bit skeptical, but Shawn did make it all the way to the finale. How did he know that? People told him. Even Chris didn't give a word about Scarlett's true nature. "O-kay. I'll take that under consideration," he answered.

"Okay! Enough of those creepy omens. Let's go have fun together! So, Shawn, what's the most _fun_ thing you could think of doing?" Cody asked enthusiastically, trying to change the subject.

"Sorry, I have no time for all that fun stuff. I've spent my whole life preparing for the undead to take over," Shawn answered. The three looked at each other uneasily. "The undead as in… zombies?" Harold asked.

"Precisely! It could happen anytime… even in this school! Because of that, I've sworn to protect Jasmine with my life. One bite could turn so I better watch out!" he promised himself.

"You mean your girlfriend?" Cody asked.

"Doesn't a person have to be _dead_ before they can reanimate?" Noah asked.

"Aren't zombies non-existent?" Harold asked. "If they were, then there should be an outbreak of some sort of virus… which logically seems impossible to occur, unless if they want to bust the myth and make the stupidest mistake by creating a virus on purpose. As a matter of fact, the closest I know that's somewhat zombie-like is cannibalism. You don't really get that unless if you remain hungry for a whole year give or take," he added. "You'll still be alive by then."

"Yeah, well you wouldn't know that until it actually happened!" Shawn argued.

"Same to you and your little zombie paranoia," Cody argued.

"Okay, enough of this. Let's start things off simple. Dave, how about you and Shawn give us a tour around and introduce us to your former opponents," Noah suggested. Dave and Shawn looked at each other and smiled. "Sure!" they said altogether

* * *

The five students lightly paced to the gym, where many of the third generation contestants hang out. There, Dave saw Sky running a treadmill. He smiled and waved in hopes she would heed him. "Sky!" Dave called out.

Sky heard this and immediately switched off the treadmill. She took a towel and wiped her sweat away. She took notice of Dave and smiled sweetly. "Dave!" she ran to him and hugged him.

Cody's eyes widened. "That's his _girlfriend_?" Harold was surprised too. "Talk about binary oppositional tension," Harold added.

"I'm going to talk to some of the _ladies_ here. I'll catch you both later," Cody suggested.

"You do realize you won't last more than a minute after flirting with a girl, right?" Noah reminded.

"I can assure you I am in a completely different atmosphere. The only thing I have in common with it is that I can _breathe_ it. Now outta my way! I've got me some ladies to score," Cody said, pushing his way through and doing his usual gestures before reaching a girl.

"You better go after him… but first, who's the sporty chick anyway?" Harold asked.

"That's Sky…She plays a minor role in the student government. She serves as the 'President' of the Sporting Committee. Lightning's next in line," Noah explained. "Courtney wanted to elect herself too, but it turns out she can't have everything," he added smugly.

"Poor Courtney," mocked Harold. "Don't tell her but she looked like she gained weight to me," he whispered.

Noah smirked. "Don't worry, I observed that too."

Then they heard Cody shriek.

"I better go check on him," Noah said uneasily, leaving Harold's side.

"And I'm going to talk to those cheerleaders…" Harold said mischievously. "Just because H-Bomb's taken, doesn't mean he can't catch a few hearts. Good luck breaking Cody up with his wooing session." And with that, Harold left.

* * *

Dave and Sky broke the hug. "I'm so glad I got to see you. I'll thank Noah for bringing me here."

"Technically, he didn't. We brought _them_ here with us for a tour," Shawn corrected. Sky was flattered. "Aw, that's so sweet! Why? Didn't you say your cousin and his friends are nerds?"

"They are, but Noah's watching over me while you're busy. I'll admit, it's pretty stupid huh?" Dave said sheepishly.

"It's not so bad. He _is_ the president after all," Shawn said.

"I know right? You're so lucky to have a cousin like Noah," Sky complimented. Although Dave didn't appreciate his cousin so much, he would do anything to impress his girlfriend. "Now that I think about it, he _is_ pretty awesome!"

"You know what would be more awesome? A zombie obstacle course!" Shawn said enthusiastically.

"A zombie obstacle course?" Sky repeated. "Not to sound rude but what's it for?"

"It's a preparation course for the zombie apocalypse. Duh! It's foolproof! All we need are at most ten foot high walls with lasers and alarms as obstacles. Then we could use our quick thinking skills to pick up the nearest weapons, not only guns, and use them to our advantage! Of course, we'll need fake weapons… for now. Oh can you put it in the gym, please Sky?" begged Shawn.

Dave and Sky looked at him weirdly. "Um… it does sound considerable. I guess I could ask the student council about it. Dave, could you forward that message to your cousin if you have time?" she asked. Dave thought it was a stupid idea. Thankfully, he doesn't take PE classes. "Sure, why not!"

Shawn shot a fist into the air. "Yes! Oh, and Dave, can we tour your cousin and his friends to the courtyard? I wanna pick up a couple of flowers for Jasmine."

"Where is she?"

"She's outside spectating on a tree. I would love to join her but I'm kinda stuck with you for the day," Shawn said sadly.

"No worries! We'll get them," Dave turned to Sky, "As soon as I finish talking with Sky."

Shawn groaned and crossed his arms. "Fine."

* * *

Cody looked around the gym. He wanted to find Gwen, but there's no way she'd hang around in there. He saw Eva lifting weights with Tyler, who was struggling with his. Lindsay was there, still impressed by Tyler's weak strength. He noticed Jo, Brick, and Lightning running around the corridor. Lightning and Jo were fighting for first place. Brick remained a good sport and ran in front of the couple after they distracted each other. For some reason, he saw Alejandro and Justin having a face off. He didn't know what for, but it should have something to do with looks and charisma.

He noticed a couple of girls arguing. One of them appeared to be arguing anyway. One was chubby and the other was fairly thin. The chubby one had blonde hair, and the other had black. He could see the black haired girl's face. It was stunning. But stereotypically speaking, she looked like Cinderella.

He was all up for watching cat fights. With the smoothest (and silliest) walk, he slowly, flirtatiously paced towards them. Lightly licking his palm and fixing his hair with it, he stood before them and bowed. The two paid their attention to him.

"Ey, there, ladies! Why don't you stop fighting each other and start fighting over _me_ instead?" he said in a low, slightly seductive voice.

"Oh hello there, little guy!" said the 'princess'. "Aren't you the cutest little boy I've ever seen?" she said sweetly, rushing behind the blonde girl. Cody blushed and his eyes widened. "I- I- I , w-wait! I-I'm not cute!" he protested.

The blonde haired girl didn't turn back. "HEY, ELLA, CAN'T YOU SEE I'M NOT FINISHED TALKING TO YOU YET!" And with that, she prepared to smack the other girl.

She smacked Cody instead.

Cody shrieked in pain and fell to the ground. Ella looked down in shock. "Oh my, how dare you hurt him, Sugar!" she cried.

Sugar turned around. "For YOUR information, I was aiming for YOU!" She looked down. Awed by cuteness, while ignoring his pain, she crouched to him. "Well aren't YOU the cutest boy I've ever seen?" she said.

"I-I'm _not_ c-cute!" Cody managed to say.

Before she could pick him up, she heard a voice.

"You were until you got knocked down," said a disappointed Noah. "Get up, ladies. I need to have a word with you two," he ordered. Sugar slowly looked up in amazement. From his legs to his face, she felt lovestruck. Noah was about to help Cody up, but Sugar broke them up and managed to cuddle up with Noah. "The pleasure's all mine, Mr. President!" she sighed.

_"__You've gotta be kidding me… again,"_ Noah thought. He pushed Sugar away roughly. "Flattery won't get you anywhere with me, Sugar. You're not as _sweet_ as Cody or Ms. Cinderella over there." Ella blushed and giggled. Cody blushed embarrassedly. "I'm not sweet, Noah."

"Of course you are. You're like a marshmallow, wrapped in sprinkles swimming in a chocolate fountain," deadpanned Noah.

Cody looked at him disturbingly. "Uh… thanks. Weird coming from you, but thanks" he said sheepishly. Noah felt disturbed as well. "Yeah, it did sound weird. But hey, that doesn't mean I'll eat you. I find humans highly distasteful in both anatomy _and_ character."

"Okay…?"

Out of nowhere, Dave and Shawn came running towards them. "Come on, you guys, we're done touring you to everyone here. By the way, Cody, that's Sugar and that's Ella," Shawn said.

"So I heard," Cody muttered, rubbing his sore face.

"What happened to you?" Dave asked.

"Oh you know…" Cody glanced at Noah. "I fell off my chocolate fountain after getting hailed on by _Sugar _cubes," he explained.

"Huh?" Dave and Shawn asked.

"Never mind… In other words, Sugar hit me by mistake."

"Get used to it, she gets the dirt on _everybody,"_ Shawn explained.

"DID SOMEBODY SAY DIRT?" said Sugar. In her pocket, she got a bag of manure. She grabbed some with her hand and threw it at Dave.

"AAAAH! NOT AGAIN! IT'S SO GROSS! GET IT OFF, NOAH, GET IT OFF!' Dave cried. Ella looked at him in worry. "Oh my!"

"Is he serious?" Cody asked incredulously.

"He's always like that," Shawn said.

"Affirmative… then again, it _is_ manure," Noah said uncomfortably.

"WHO'S NEXT?" Sugar threatened. Noah and Cody made a run for it. Ella just stood there.

"I could use some!" Shawn said. Noah, Cody, and Ella looked at him grossly.

"What? I could use it as camouflage," Shawn added. Without Shawn's consent, Sugar threw handfuls of manure onto his body. "Hey! Wait for my signal will ya?"

"SORRY I CAN'T HEAR YOU! I'M TOO BUSY THROWING HANDFULS OF COW PAT AT YOU WITHOUT HAVING TO HEAR ANY SIGNALS!" exclaimed Sugar.

"You do that… Cody and I will find Harold. Then we can go outside," Noah said from afar, before he and Cody made their escape.

"I'm so with you guys," Dave said, following them desperately.

"Can I join too?" asked Ella.

"Be our guest!" Cody allowed. Ella gasped in surprise, and excitement, and tagged along.

* * *

Harold was about to sneak up on the cheerleaders. He hit behind a set of weights and grabbed his binoculars. From a fairly distant view, he watched the girls perform.

"Oh yeah… show me some edge, ladies," he said.

_"__One, two, three four!_

_Who's that one host we adore?_

_Chri-is Mc-Lean,_

_He sure taught us not to be lame._

_Gooooooo TOTAL DRAMA!" _

The cheerleaders cheered. Overall, every word meant nothing more than a lie to them. The cheerleading squad consists of: Amy and Samey as head cheerleaders; Heather, Bridgette, Zoey, Dakota, Lindsay, and Beth.

"That was _barely_ worth the effort, girls! Do you even call yourselves cheerleaders?" mocked Amy.

"You know, I never really wanted to be a cheerleader. But as long as Lindsay enjoys being one, then so do I!" said Beth.

"Aww, that's so sweet of you!" said Lindsay.

"I think it's pretty good! If only the lyrics were true…" said Zoey, sadly. She looked at Mike, their mascot and her boyfriend, waving to her from the sidelines. She smiled and waved back.

"I think I made a mistake joining the cheerleading squad. In my opinion, Chris sucks! I'd rather pose as a model with Anne Maria than to do this lame act!" Dakota huffed.

"I'll agree with Little Miss Diva. Everyone in this school is practically _losers_ and they always will be! I'd say we cheer for _me_ instead!" Heather said.

Amy huffed. "As if! You'll probably humiliate us all like Samey does."

Samey glared at her. "No, _you're_ the one who'll humiliate us! We all feel like LOSERS because of you. Our group would've been better if we hadn't kicked _Izzy_ out of our team!"

"Izzy? Are you insane? She's, like, the one who nearly burned down our pompoms!" Amy retorted.

"She was flexible too you know! And it wouldn't have happened if you didn't threaten to take away her flamethrower in the first place," Samey argued. "And that's not all, you kicked Leshawna out of our group because you discriminated her! And she was the sweetest girl I've ever met."

"AMY DID WHAT?!" Harold jolted, revealing himself to the girls. The girls gasped.

"Were you spying on us, nerd? EW!" Amy said insultingly.

Harold stomped towards her. "Listen up you mole-faced cow! I don't care how gorgeous you are, but if you have the nerve to discriminate my girlfriend, then prepare to face the _consequences_," he warned, showing off his martial arts skills.

"Don't mind him, Amy… he's obviously just another weirdo I came face to face with ages ago," Heather assured.

"So what? I kicked her out because she was trying to stand up for my worthless sister!" Amy said to Harold.

Zoey glared and stepped forward. "As a matter of fact, even I have been concerned about the way you treat Samey," she said fearlessly. "This nice, Australian girl, Jasmine, told me a bit about you too."

"Excuse me? You expect yourself to fall for such lies?" Amy countered.

"You have been acting pretty mean to her lately," Lindsay squeaked.

"That's because she's not doing it right!"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but she's doing fine in all of our moves," Heather remarked.

"I am? Gee, that's really nice coming from you," Samey said. Heather arched an eyebrow at her suspiciously. "I didn't mean it in an offensive way!"

"Whatever," Heather replied.

Harold walked closer to Amy. "You wanna know what I think, I think that you're-"

"Late… Stop acting like such a pedo. Let's not forget that the gym is not our fortress of solitude," said a monotonous Noah.

"Oh… sorry. AND I AM NOT A PEDO!" Harold noticed Cody. "What happened to you?"

"Sugar…" said Cody. "It's official: I hate Sugar."

"But you LOVE Sugar!" Harold said worriedly.

"Not _that_ Sugar, Harold," Noah said, shuddering at what happened earlier. To make things clear, he pointed at the blonde girl adoring more of Leonard's fake magic tricks.

"Oh… _That_ Sugar," Harold gagged, sticking his tongue out in disgust.

"She's not so bad. I mean we're good friends!" Ella pointed out.

"Judging by that argument you both had, I find that hard to believe," Cody said sheepishly.

"Really? I wasn't really aware that she was trying to pick a fight with me," Ella said, trying to recall that moment.

"Let's not forget that I even had to kick Sierra out for being so annoying!" Amy argued against Samey. Cody heard this and his temper was fading. "I'm sorry, she did WHAT?!"

"That's what I'd like to know… especially for what they did to Leshawna. She didn't even TELL me she was in the cheerleading team," Harold exasperated.

"She probably didn't because it didn't last long," Noah hypothesized.

"Oh that Amy is SO DEAD!" Harold threatened. Before he could join the fight, Shawn came in stopped him. "This is their problem, not ours. If your girlfriends quit, then they knew they had better things to do. They might be happy they left!" he said.

"That's true…" Harold muttered. "OH DUDE WHY ARE YOU COVERED IN MOTHER EARTH?" he gagged, covering his nose.

"Oh, Sugar gave me her cow manure. It's pretty effective for camouflage disguises," he said, impressed with his "new look".

"Still weird… Wait, Sierra's not my girlfriend! She's my best friend but I'm not into her. It's kinda like a one sided relationship," Cody explained.

"Oh… either way," Shawn said. "Can we go outside now? I wanna see Jasmine!"

"That would be a good idea. But what about the cheerleaders?" Dave asked.

"I'll handle this with a song! Not to worry boys," said Ella. "And if that doesn't work, I'll let Sky know." She happily skipped to them.

"Hurry, let's get out of here before she sings another one of her weirdo tunes," Dave mumbled, pushing the four boys out of the gym. He made sure he didn't touch Shawn.

"That's harsh coming from the guy she called her 'Prince David'," Noah said. Dave felt guilty. "Don't remind me!"

* * *

The day was almost over. Since they left the gym, Shawn had the opportunity to see his girlfriend, Jasmine. The moment they saw each other, Jasmine wondered why Shawn was filthy.

Harold and Cody were astonished by how tall she was up close. Just as Jasmine suspected, they were intimidated by her. During the entire afternoon, under the hot sun, Jasmine taught the boys how to play Cricket, a well-known Australian game. Only Noah and Shawn knew what the game was about. It was like playing baseball, except the rules, and equipment, are quite different. She made everyone, including Noah, play. Harold and Cody didn't mind playing it. Cody took several hits to the nuts. Harold nearly broke his glasses. Shawn smacked the ball like he was going to smack a zombie's head. And Dave refused to hold the ball after it hit the grass.

Noah's had enough of physical activity. Walking and visiting the gym was torturous enough. Forced to play the game by Dave, all he did was run, chase and catch the ball. Now that was torturous. Not only was his brain tired after controlling his limbs, his entire body was burned out. He hasn't felt this weary since the day he was chosen to compete at Skatoony! (There were worse things than that.) He had bags in eyes and he seemed awfully tired. It's how he felt everyday now that he became a President.

"Is it four o' clock already? I could use a break…" Noah said. "A… huge… break." He felt too weak to stand.

"Oh, come on, Mr. President, don't give up yet! I've heard Indians are pretty good at playing Cricket too!" encouraged Jasmine.

"Sorry, sports are, and never will be, my forte," Noah confirmed.

"That's alright, mate! The boys and I will take it from here." And with that, she took the glove that Noah wore and gave it to Shawn. "I've got a new position for ya, love!"

Dave excitedly ran to Noah. "Noah, guess what!"

"Am I free?"

"No, silly! I won the game! And not a scratch of dirt on me,"

"That's amazing… if only I gave a crap."

"Noah," said a deep voice.

"What?"

"I think I need new glasses," said Harold. Not only were his glasses wrecked, so was his face. Cody walked in and collapsed onto the grass, face planted. "I can't feel my biscuits," he muttered.

"You just gave me an idea," said Noah. Not knowing how hard the ground was, he fell to the grass, next to Cody, on the back of his head. Ignoring the pain, he just sighed. Harold sat down next to Noah, but he didn't lie down. "It looks like Dave got over his fear… sort of."

Noah didn't answer. He was awake, but he felt like passing out. He was that tired. "I'm never going to let my position go, am I?" he muttered.

"You vowed to keep it so don't break that vow," Harold said.

"I never felt this tired since the day I started crawling," Noah sighed.

"No kidding?" Harold asked astonishingly.

"Most probably… How're you doing over there, Cody?" Noah asked, knocking on Cody's head. The boy said nothing and just whined.

"Did you enjoy today, dude?" Noah asked. Cody nodded weakly, muttering incoherrently.

"What about Courtney?" Harold asked.

"Screw her," Noah scoffed.

Out of the blue, Izzy came in with her bazooka of dirt. "David… where _are_ you?" she asked slowly. Dave heard this and his eyes widened in horror. Before she could see him, her goals disappeared once she saw her former cheerleading captain, Amy.

"YO, AMY!" she said angrily.

Amy looked at her and glared. "What do you want, loser?"

"THIS IS FOR CONFISCATING MY FLAMETHROWER AND FOR KICKING ME OUT OF YOUR SQUAD!" Izzy snapped. Pulling the trigger constantly, piles of dirt came flying towards Amy. Screaming and running, Amy cried, "You're crazy!"

"Am I?" Izzy said, chasing her. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

Harold laughed, so did Dave. Shawn and Jasmine looked at them in confusion. "Looks like Amy had a wave of Karma coming to her," she said. Shawn nodded.

"Oh, man, you should've seen this Noah." The bookworm didn't respond. "Noah?" Harold asked again. He looked down at Noah and noticed he was asleep.

"What did I miss?" Cody muttered from underneath the grass. Struggling, he slowly pulled himself up. He hasn't fully recovered, but he's getting there

"Everything," Harold answered. He checked his watch and sighed in relief. "Finally, it's over. Okay, can you carry him, Cody?"

Cody flinched. "No way, I can't carry him!"

"Why not?"

"As much as I hate admitting this, I'm a wimp." Cody sighed in frustration and looked to the ground, refusing to stare onto his frail body. Harold sighed and carried Noah on his back. "H-Bomb's always got to handle everything huh?"

"Can I get a piggy back ride?" Cody pleaded playfully.

"No. If you want to ride a pig, go ride Sugar," Harold replied. Cody's eyes widened. "Walking it is."

"Harold, where are you going?" Dave asked.

"We're going home. Noah's pretty burned out today and needs his 'beauty sleep'. I mean it's not guaranteed to make him beautiful, but he sounds like he really needs it. Right, buddy?" Harold said. Noah responded incoherently.

"You too, Cody?" Dave said sadly.

"Yeah… apparently I'll need an ice pack and maybe a new gitch," Cody muttered.

"Ouch… good luck with that! I'll stop by at your place tomorrow. In the meantime, I've got me some Cricket to hop with! Get it?" Dave joked. Cody and Harold looked at him blankly.

"Oh yeah, we're definitely out of here," announced Harold.

And Noah slept, just as he always did.

* * *

Noah slowly opened his eyes. In his vision's way were Cody and Harold.

"Look, he's waking up!" said Harold.

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead," Cody whispered.

Noah groaned and rubbed his aching temples. "Oh… hey. Ah! My head…"

"What's wrong?" Cody asked.

"Nothing… it's just that I had this weird nightmare. I was talking to Courtney, and then I had to watch over Mysophobic Freakizoid, Zombie Boy and I got flirted on by-" Before he could finish his sentence, he saw Dave and Shawn in the room with him. His eyes widened in horror. "Oh darn my socks, it's real…"

"Yup, every single one of them! I'll admit, you gave me the best day ever yesterday. You're the best cousin ever!" Dave said, hugging Noah.

"Since when have I ever given you the 'best day ever'?" Noah asked dryly.

"It was great hanging out with you. I got to meet that girl, Izzy, and we went on and on about zombies! It was great! Still, Jasmine's the girl for me," Shawn said.

"How romantic. NOW GET OUT OF MY ROOM," Noah nagged. "ALL OF YOU."

Everyone left with a smile on their face.

"If you say so, _Noah Einstein_," joked Harold. And the door shut.

In the end, Noah had a blank glare on his face, where his bags were still visible. The moment the sound of footsteps faded completely, he placed the covers back onto his head, not caring about what Courtney did while he was away. He was too busy dreaming to care.

And it looks like the Theory of Relativity isn't such a theory after all... for Dave.

* * *

**AT LAST I AM DONE. The next chapter's coming in… a while. I will not be bothered editing this anymore.**

**I tried to keep everyone in character. And here's a little update for the next few chapters: Chris will be bringing back the confessionals! So expect everyone's secret opinions in the next chapter. An aftermath may ensue as well. Who knows!**

**Read, review, fave… should I say everything else? Flames are not welcome otherwise I will splash them with water.**

**To be continued!**


	4. Afterschool Datension

**Hello, everyone! Dork Squad Episode 4 is underway. The episode title and plot changed a bit. I'm warning you not to trust the episode list on my profile. Don't expect the summaries to turn into a chapter. If you're wondering why it's Afterschool 'Datension', think about it for a moment!**

**I hope I keep all the characters… in character. There will be tons of mentions of canon pairings and crack pairings. If you think the crack pairings are a little off, just let me know.**

**And there's a question left out for you readers to answer! I'd love to speak for the hosts of the Aftermath show, but I don't see the need to. Go check it out right here, right now!**

**REPLIES For my fellow supporters:**

**Ferrothorn King**: I don't think it may happen in this story, but I have made hints of Cody being attracted to Ella!

**Ali6132:** Yeah, I feel the same way for Amy. Izzy's insane, Dave will always be a mysophobic weirdo, and Amy might as well go bury herself in a hole and die. PS: I now shipped Amy and Scott in this chapter… I think.

**CVluvFoxy**: Yup, I like making Sugar act funny. Thank you!

**GeM216**: Thank you! I hope you like this one.

* * *

**Episode 4: Afterschool Datension**

The series' Total Drama Afterschool show is underway! Chris is bringing back everything the contestants used to 'love' about Total Drama: The Truths or Deaths, the intimidating interrogations, the vines of 'That's Gonna Leave a Mark!', the confessionals, and a front row seat underneath the spotlight of humiliation. And to top it all off, here are the two legendary TD Aftermath – AfterSCHOOL – hosts: Geoff and Bridgette!

Chris walks onto the stage in front of everyone. The fans weren't around, so it was just the former contestants. "It's feels great to take back what we once had, isn't it folks? I can see you're all excited to be here," he said, with his usual devious grin drawn all over his face.

Every contestant remained unamused. It was the second and third generations' first time to experience what it's like being interviewed in an aftermath show. "And we just HAD to do it after school, huh?" Heather complained.

"I should be in my dorm looking at the mirror right now!" Justin added. Katie and Sadie sighed in adoration "I have a mirror for you, Justin!" Katie squealed. Sadie glared. "Ahem, that's MY mirror, Katie!"

"Uh, no it's not!" Katie argued.

"Uh, yes it is!" Sadie shot back.

And they kept arguing. Chris shushed them both and continued. "As you may know, I'm bringing back the _confessionals_ today. And-"

"You mean you gave us another public toilet to sit on and chat about our latest dig? No. Way," declined Dakota. "I've had enough radioactive goop to go around."

"Yeah, and I think it's best I keep my mouth shut," Duncan added mockingly to himself.

"Would it kill you to let me finish first?" Chris asked angrily.

"YES!" yelled everyone... almost everyone.

"From this moment on, you all have the opportunity to use more than _one_ confessional!"

Sky rolled her eyes. "And I suppose the next confessional is in the _principal's_ office?"

"Nope! You have only two choices: If you want to do a self-confessional, you can do it in the restroom. We had cameras installed inside so there's no way you can powder your noses in private," said Chris. Everyone complained.

"I need my private time!" shouted Anne Maria.

"She's right. You can't take bathroom privacy away like you did last time! If you do, tell that to my great, great, great, great, great, great grandmother," said Staci. "If she were here, she'd say: 'That's the last straw!'"

"AND!" Chris interrupted. "If you want to do a group confessional, with members at most three, you're hereby allowed to say what you want in your hangouts or dorms," he announced.

"You know, I'm really starting to like that idea," said Zoey genuinely.

"I know, I'm such a saint. However, that's it. You're not allowed to have more than one person in the toilet confessional AND you're not allowed to do a self-confession in your hangout area. If anybody does so will face the consequences of Chef Hatchet's Military Detention," added Chris, smiling genuinely as he heard the sweet, incoherent sounds of his former contestants' irritated voices. He took out his notepad. "Now, for attendance, is everyone here?"

"Not quite… Noah, Cody, and Harold aren't here yet," said Bridgette. Geoff nodded in agreement.

"Well, well, that's odd coming from your President. Courtney, do you have any idea what happened?" Chris asked her.

Courtney stood proudly to everyone's attention "As the Vice President, and Soon-To-Be-President of this school, I-"

"JUST GET ON WITH IT!" Izzy yelled in annoyance.

Courtney snared at her. "I'm afraid they might be late today. And do you know what happens when someone's _late_?"

Nobody answered.

"My thoughts exactly. Chris knows so he should be ready to crown me now, huh?" she said.

"Crowning you will have to wait until Prom, if you win it," Chris said, smiling. Courtney glared. "For now, let's start the aftermath! If they're not here before the big announcement ends, they'll get detention and Courtney _could_ become this year's President!"

Once again, everyone sighed and complained.

* * *

**Dave's Confessional**

"Yeah, I'd rather be ordered around by my distinctively annoying cousin more than an outrageously elegant pride hungry Courtney!" he said, crossing his arms.

* * *

"Bridgette, Geoff, start the show!" Chris said.

"Oh, uh, yeah, sure! Welcome, students to our very first Total Drama Afterschool!" introduced Bridgette.

"Scheduled after school twenty-four seven, we're going to talk about our latest announcement to next month's prom!" Geoff added.

"But at this very moment, the question that lies within our minds is: Where are the Nerds?" Bridgette asked curiously.

"Guess we will never know until they arrive," Geoff answered, shrugging.

* * *

**Sierra's Confessional**

"I'm so worried about my Codykins! Where could he be?" she asked the camera desperately. She brought her face to the camera and glued her cheeks to it. "YOU HEAR ME CODY? I'M WAITING FOR YOU! IF I DON'T SEE YOU AFTER FIVE MINUTES, I WILL FIND YOU!"

* * *

"Easy…" Cody muttered. The boy had one more card in his hand. He and Harold were making a house of cards for some reason. They were making the Eiffel Tower together. It nearly reached the roof. Harold held his video camera and gave Cody a thumbs up. "That's it Cody, right there! Now just put it down gently." Cody's eyes widened in concentration and slowly put down the card. Suddenly –

**BANG!**

Noah came out from his room, enraged. "Cody! Harold!" he shouted. Harold jumped in shock and hit the ladder that Cody was standing on. How else would he reach the ceiling? Cody's arms flailed, losing balance. After such effort, the Eiffel Tower crumbled. Cody lost his balance and fell. Harold caught him.

"Dude, you are SO rebuilding that Eiffel Tower for us," scolded Harold, both he and Cody glaring at the bookworm.

"I'll save it for never. What the heck is wrong with you two?! I told you to wake me up at exactly six in the evening!" yelled Noah. "It's six thirty and we're late for the Afterschool session!"

"What are you talking about? The aftermath doesn't start until seven," Cody reminded.

"Who's the stupid dodo who told you that?" Noah asked angrily. Harold and Cody looked at each other and gulped.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

Noah, Cody and Harold came to their hangouts, exhausted after a whole day of school. It was only three in the afternoon. Noah dropped his bag on the couch and headed for his room. "Wake me up at six. We've got an Afterschool session to go to," he said drowsily before shutting the door. Cody and Harold nodded. Then, Cody brought out a set of cards from his backpack. "Look at what Leonard gave me," he said. Harold's eyes glistened. "Sweet!"

The doorbell rang. Their ringtone was different compared to the other contestants' dormitory bells. It had a techno ring to it.

Harold got his nunchucks and opened the door, ready to attack. It was Courtney… He wished he attack her. But that'll have to wait.

"If you're here to beg on your knees for Noah's position, then you might as well do it some other time. Probably never," started Harold.

"I'm doing nothing of the sort. I just came here to tell you that the Afterschool schedule has changed," she said seriously. Harold cocked an eyebrow. "Noah never told us that."

"Well he's too forgetful to tell you," Courtney mocked. Cody jumped in between them and pointed at Courtney's chest. "Noah is NOT forgetful!" he argued. Harold crossed his arms and nodded.

"And what if I kept saying that he is?" Courtney mocked.

Cody snatched Harold's nunchucks from him and aimed them at Courtney, his fingers tapping the handles impatiently. "I will use these."

Courtney huffed. "After all the effort he put in today, his brain is pretty much dead. You have to tell him this. You're lucky I came to your house first. The setup had an hour delay so you have an extra hour to get ready," she said almost calmly. Harold's eyes narrowed at her, and so did Cody's. She smiled. "If you don't believe me, then that's your problem, not mine," she added and began to walk away.

"Fine, but it's too late to tell him. He fell asleep," Harold pointed out.

"When he wakes up, tell him," Courtney said simply. Surely she was up to no good again. Cody and Harold looked at each other. "Sounds good enough to me," said Cody.

"Thanks for telling us. We'll be there as early as possible," promised Harold. He slammed the door against her face. Courtney wasn't intimidated, she just grinned wider. "Oh I _hope_ you come in early," she mumbled sneakily.

Harold and Cody just stood there, wondering what they'll do next. "What now? We can't tell Noah, can we?" Cody asked.

"If we did, we'll get maimed!" Harold said.

"Later it is then… so, are you thinking what _I'm _thinking?" Cody asked, grinning.

Harold got him and his eyes narrowed with the same creepy grin. "House of Cards?"

"House of Cards."

**_End of Flashback _**

* * *

Noah's eye twitched and his fists were clenched to the max. "Courtney… said what?" he grumbled lowly.

"She told us first and-"

"Of COURSE she told us first! Were you babies born yesterday? She told us first so that we would turn up late! Argh!" Noah snapped. He felt like ripping his hair out.

Cody was guilt stricken. "Sorry, dude… we're not part of the Student Government."

"But you **have** a Student Governor by your side: Me!" Noah shouted.

"You never told us anything because you were tired!" Harold argued.

"If it was _important_, then I'd tell you ANYDAY, you nitwit! I wouldn't care more about how tired I was because I'm ALWAYS tired! Can't you bozos take a hint?" Noah snapped. All they did was look down sadly. Noah rolled his eyes and sighed. "Whatever. Get casual, boys, we need to get there _now_."

* * *

"Our announcement for the school prom is huge! We've all been asking for this during our youth. And now, all our dreams might finally come true on that very night!" Bridgette swooned.

"We're totally stoked to hear about that, Bridge!" Geoff commented. "And just so everyone knows, you ALL need to have a partner before the big party arrives!" Some smiled in satisfaction, and the rest complained in annoyance. Katie and Sadie raised their hands. "Yes?" Bridgette asked.

"Can we go out together as besties?" Sadie asked.

"Hey, as long as you're with a bod, then it's all 'g'!" Geoff answered. Katie and Sadie held hands and squealed together.

Some couples looked at each other romantically: Gwen and Trent, Duncan and Courtney, Sugar and Leonard, Mike and Zoey, Lindsay, who's still looking for Tyler, Shawn and Jasmine, and Dave and Sky. Other pairings were left unmentioned. Leshawna was looking for Harold. Sierra panicked and hugged Cameron as if he was her Cody. Anne Maria scooted away from a flirty Ezekiel. Dakota and Sam held hands and kissed. Amy wasn't interested in a date, but for some reason, Scott was drooling over her. Brick and Lightning started fighting over Jo.

Ella watched Dave and Sky sadly, but Topher comforted her. Beth scooted towards Justin, who looked at her uneasily. Alejandro and Heather denied themselves as usual. Rodney was somehow attracted to Staci's talkativeness and managed to stutter before her. Owen and Izzy smiled at each other, but they were worried about Noah's disappearance. Dawn and DJ smiled at each other while B pushed them closer together. Max looked at Scarlett, who refused to return his gaze.

Sparks flew as Geoff and Bridgette made out for a brief moment. "Um, hello, what about the REST of us?" Eva demanded. "I don't wanna end up like those dumb girls dating those dumb boys in that dumb party!"

"We figured you'd say that," Geoff said expectantly, gently pushing Bridgette away. "I see a lot of tension going on! We'd like to call all the possible singles down here please: Samey, Beardo, Eva, Lightning -

Noah, Cody and Harold stepped in, panting. "We're here…" Noah panted.

"Just in time, Mr. President! You and Cody join the singles," Bridgette said sweetly. "Harold, go sit with your girlfriend." Harold smiled and ran to Leshawna.

"What about us?" Scarlett asked.

"Yeah, we're single too!" Cameron said.

"YEAH, THAT'S MY HUSBAND RIGHT THERE," Sierra cried.

Chris came in and interrupted. "Sorry, after all the 'romance' we saw, they figured to bring those who weren't flirted with under the spotlight. Our hosts have a few surprises to show you!" he said deviously.

"BUT CODY - !"

"Was replaced by Cameron. Too bad, so sad," Chris said. Sierra hugged Cameron tighter and sobbed. "Can't breathe…!" whimpered Cameron.

"So, you guys, you're the only ones without partners huh? And there are sixof you. Mmm, that's not good," Bridgette said, grinning.

"Yeah, that bites. Because of that, we have some questions for you," said Geoff.

* * *

**Shawn's Confessional**

"Brace yourselves, here comes Truth or Death by Zombies!" he grabbed a bucket and placed it on his head.

* * *

"What's going on?" Cody asked.

"In case you two haven't noticed, you're one of the only people without here partners. What do you have to say for yourselves?" Bridgette asked.

"Blame Courtney for making us come in late," Noah answered angrily, glaring daggers at the former CIT.

"I thought Sierra was going to date me," Cody said, a slight shiver crawling down his spine.

"Yeah, it turns out she 'cheated' on you," Geoff said, ignoring Sierra's protests.

"Ow… I am heartbroken," Cody sighed.

* * *

**Cody's Confessional**

"YES! Finally, I get a break!" Cody said elatedly, throwing his arms into the air.

* * *

"I know, it's hard. But now, it's going to get even harder. We'll start off by asking you a few questions: Questions that concern you and the people you may or may not have feelings for," Geoff challenged.

"I can't wait," Noah said, rolling his eyes.

"That's the spirit, Mr. President! First up: Samey," Geoff said. Samey hesitated but stepped in anyways. She slightly shivered while her sister watched her mischievously.

"Why don't you have a date?" Bridgette asked. "I mean, you're such a sweet girl! Why is it that guys don't go head over heels in love with you?"

Samey looked down sadly. She doesn't want a boy in her life. She can live her life just _fine_ without one. And furthermore, her sister keeps on taking what she wants. But instead, she answered "Because I'm not worthy of having one."

Cody and Noah exchanged worried glances. Beardo knew what she went through, but remained silent. Lightning and Eva showed no reaction. The entire Peanut Gallery gave her sympathetic looks.

"Come on, you know that's not true," Bridgette assured her.

"Of course it is," Amy interrupted from the Peanut Gallery. Cody glared at her.

* * *

**Cody's Confessional**

Cody crossed his arms and glared at the ceiling. "Man, some people don't know when to shut up. Why is it the good guys always lose?"

* * *

Samey looked down, mortified. Concerned, Geoff and Bridgette went on with the other 'rejects'. "So, Eva, we have-" Geoff started.

"If you ask me a question, I'll answer it with my fist!" Eva threatened, cracking her knuckles to prove her point.

Geoff smiled. "Which is why we _won't _be asking you questions. Instead, we have an assumption for you." Eva looked at him suspiciously.

"Geoff and I have been thinking, and we thought that you and Lightning would make a great couple!" Bridgette suggested. Eva's temper rose. "WHAT?!" It was obvious Eva hated Bridgette since Season 1, so she thought Bridgette was trying to embarrass her.

"Sha-What now?" Lightning stammered. "Me and _her_!?" he pointed at Eva. Eva grabbed his neck and growled at his face.

"Aww…. CUTE!" Chris interrupted from the sidelines. "Now that's the kind of pairing we love to ship."

Eva turned to Chris and stomped to him. "I'll give YOU something to ship. COME HERE!" Before she could try, Noah grabbed her shoulder. He started it off with a fake smile. "Uh, yeah," then it returned to a blank face, "As much as we love your idea, it's a little too far if you ask me."

* * *

**Noah's Confessional**

Noah crossed his arms, his eyes half-lidded and his face was expressionless. "I'm not afraid of people like her. I wasn't bluffing when I said I lived in a tough neighborhood." Noah chuckled to himself. "I still remember the time where I intimidated a bully just by making fun of his shoes. His reaction was priceless."

* * *

"What do you think, Lightning?" Geoff asked.

"Firstly, Lighting is against this idea!" Lightning answered. "And secondly, I'd rather be with Jo than her!"

Eva heard this and stomped to him. "What exactly are you implying?"

"Lightning's implying that you are as cray-cray as a gorilla! Sha-Burn!" he said insultingly. The first generation gasped in horror.

"Oh, that's it," Eva snapped. She grabbed Lightning and threw him offstage. Then she carried on from there. Interns came in and broke them apart, sending Eva to the Nurse's Office, as well as Lightning. "DON'T TAKE ME WITH HER!" he begged. Everyone was either too scared or too lazy to care.

"That is just way too harsh," Bridgette said.

"Totes, babe. Anyways, Cody, you're next," Geoff said. "So, how does it feel to be one of the singles here today?"

Cody's expression was different. It was like he was used to being asked such a question. "Should I be surprised? I'm already used to that," he said sadly. Samey looked at him sympathetically.

* * *

**Samey's Confessional**

"And I thought I was the only ghost in this school," she said, her eyes widened in surprise.

* * *

"That's really sad," Bridgette said sympathetically. Noah growled. "You have no idea do you?" he interrupted angrily.

"What?" Bridgette asked, clueless about what Noah just said.

"Don't you get it? Cody's been struggling everyday just to find the right girl! And all he gets are fists, doors, and gifts or rejection thrown at his face. Thanks a lot, ladies. And a lot of good _you_ were, Gwen," Noah scolded the Goth girl. Harold stood from the sidelines and cheered. "HERE, HERE!" he shouted.

"Don't blame her, Noah. It's my fault for going too fast," Cody whispered to him.

"Excuse me for trying to take a stand for you," Noah retorted.

"Is that your rude way of saying 'That's what friends are for'?" Cody asked.

"Whatever gets you through the day."

"OK, back to the show. Cody, we have a little challenge for you – okay, a big challenge," Geoff said. Cody gulped nervously. "But first, Noah, Samey, step over here please."

Noah and Samey stood side-by-side before Cody. "Interns, tie them up to a bomb."

"WHAT?!" Noah and Samey yelped. Everybody gasped.

* * *

**Amy's Confessional**

"Watching my sister blow up before my very eyes?" she laughed. "Is this Halloween? I mean, with the whole bomb trick and with the whole Samey blowing up part, it has to be! I so can't wait for my candy." She grinned evilly one last time.

* * *

Everybody wanted to leave, but they were blocked by Chef, who was holding a sword to keep them out.

"Don't panic, everyone, Cody will be here to save us! Isn't that right?" Bridgette asked almost worriedly. Beardo, who just watched, made emergency sound effects.

"Are you MAD!? Cody's AFRAID of defusing a bomb," Sierra shouted. "I'LL SAVE YOU CODY!"

"No, this is a challenge, Sierra. And in this challenge, we're going to see how far Cody's gonna go just by saving them," Geoff said. He pulled the sofa over as he and Bridgette hid behind it. "You have FIVE minutes!"

"Cody's afraid of defusing a time bomb?" Samey asked shakily.

"Only if it's under pressure," Noah answered. He and Samey noticed Cody shuddering. "Before you even think about peeing your pants, Cody, you have to calm down!" Noah said, raising his voice.

"I CAN'T DO THIS!" Cody shrieked.

"I said **calm down**!" Noah said again.

"I **CAN'T**!"

Both boys kept on bickering while time's ticking. "Guys, enough!" Samey shouted. She looked at Cody. "Just look into our eyes, Cody. It's going to be okay," she said softly to him.

"BUT-!" Cody cried.

"Listen to her, man! You can do this," Noah shouted. Cody started crying instead. "OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! Like, LITERALLY!" Noah yelled.

"Okay, let's serenade him!" Samey suggested.

"Seriously?" Noah asked rhetorically. "I mean, SERIOUSLY!" Guess he wasn't being rhetorical.

"Please! You make the music, I'll sing," Samey said. Noah looked at her uncomfortably but did it anyway, trying to catch the rhythm of her voice. Samey started humming to Cody. Everyone stopped screaming and heard her. Noah kept whistling. He was fairly good at it.

"_Hey, Cody,_

_Sweet Cody,_

_Get us out of here,_

_Don't cry, Cody,_

_Save us, Cody,_

_Defuse the bomb here," _Samey sang softly. Then she continued humming and Noah continued whistling.

"Soft kitty? Really?" Cody asked her.

"It was worth a try," Samey said sheepishly. Cody felt his heart turn warm and he calmed down. He took a deep breath. Geoff poked his head out from the back of the sofa and threw a wire cutter to him. "Heads up!"

Cody jumped and grabbed it. Then he went behind Noah and Samey. There was only a minute left. Chris and Chef were away from their seats and climbed a rope to the roof. "Well, Chef, I guess we'll have to find a new set of victims," he heard Chris say. Everyone below them started complaining in anger.

"Which wire should I cut?" Cody asked shakily. "Noah, a little help!"

"I honestly don't know! All I know is there's a wire that makes the countdown go faster, one that detonates the bomb instantly, and the last one can defuse the bomb completely," Noah clued him.

* * *

**Cody's Confessional**

"Due to my extensive research on Chris' method of creating time bombs, it's not about the color of wire that needs to be cut. It's the position and where the wires are connected," he said to the camera. "The only problem is which position… OK, I'm really freaking out right now."

* * *

Cody quickly scanned the wires. The red wire was attached to the bomb itself, the yellow wire was attached to a ticking clock, and the blue wire was attached to both the wire and the clock. To his foolishness, Cody cut the yellow wire. Fatal mistake. The clock was ticking faster.

"CODY!" Noah shouted. Samey started crying. Ten seconds remained.

"OK, fine! BLUE WIRE, DON'T FAIL ME NOW." With all his strength, he cut the blue wire and by half a second, the bomb was defused.

* * *

**Amy's Confessional**

"NO, NO, NO!" she cried, stomping the floor in frustration.

* * *

From behind the sofa, Geoff and Bridgette covered their ears. Then they no longer heard ticking. "It stopped?" Geoff asked himself. Releasing one hand, he no longer heard a noise. All he heard was cheering. He smiled and shook his girlfriend. "Babe, Cody did it!"

Bridgette smiled excitedly. "He did!?" She and Geoff appeared from behind the sofa and congratulated Cody for his heroism. "Cody, you saved us – I mean them!" Geoff thanked.

Cody, who was covering his eyes, heard what Geoff said. Everyone was cheering around him and he started grinning like an idiot. "I did?"

"Yup! You did it!" Geoff said, patting his back. Bridgette untied Noah and Samey. Cody ran to them. He hugged them both. "Oh, you're alive!" He grabbed their faces one-by-one and kissed their lips. Samey was stunned and speechless, her face red. Meanwhile, Noah was disgusted. Cody realized what he did and also felt disgusted.

* * *

**Noah and Cody's Confessional in The Nerd Hangout**

Noah kept on gagging from earlier. "Oh! You just HAD to kiss me," he glowered.

"It was for fan service… and I was afraid that I'd lose you," Cody admitted. "And furthermore, you ruined my Eiffel Tower, so that's what you get!" He crossed his arms and looked away.

"Well YOU didn't wake me up early," Noah argued back. Then he tasted his own mouth. "Hey you know, your breath smelled like mint back there." He kept feeling it with his tongue.

"What!? Oh, dude, that's gross!" Cody whined, his face red with embarrassment. Noah just smirked, later glared. "Not as gross as your humiliating public display of affection!"

Cody glared at the bookworm. "I was _rejoicing_!"

* * *

**Samey's Confessional**

Samey covered her mouth after what Cody gave her. "No guy has _ever_ given me a kiss before…" She blushed to herself. "I'm sorry, this is awkward," she apologized to the camera.

* * *

**Gwen and Trent's Confessional in Gwen's Dorm**

"It's amazing how Cody defused the bomb at the last half second!" Trent said amazingly.

Gwen nodded. "I know, right?" Her face turned to sadness. "Although, Noah's right, I haven't been nice to Cody's affections. At least I've been treating him like a little brother."

* * *

Everybody returned back to their seats and watched. They were amazed too. "So, Cody, have you decided on who your partner will be for prom?" Bridgette asked.

Cody shook his head, making everyone gasp. "I'll admit, I like a lot of girls here. I thought Gwen was perfect, but it turns out she was too perfect." Gwen heard this and her eyes sparkled with flattery and guilt.

"Samey's a sweet girl, and to be honest: We've both been through the same crap every single day. I never knew that until that day where I visited the gym with Dave and Shawn introducing us to their classmates. When I realized how much Samey was hurt by her sister, I felt like standing up for her… even if I barely knew her." Samey smiled and blushed at him. Cody smiled and blushed back.

"Ella's the most jovial girl around! Have you ever heard her sing before? Her voice is angelic," he blurted out. Ella, who watched from afar, blushed. Topher placed a hand over her shoulder. "I agree with the kid," Topher said.

"Sky's freaking hot!" Dave stood up and glared at Cody threateningly. "I mean she's hot but she's not perfectly my type," he admitted further.

"Leshawna's awesome! It's now wonder Harold chose such an amazing person like her." Leshawna and Harold looked at each other and hugged. Cody smiled in awe.

"Bridgette's a soulful girl. I just wish Geoff could treat her with more respect," Cody admitted. Bridgette glared at her boyfriend, who shrugged and smiled sheepishly.

"Heather may be the crazy witch who invades your ideas, but she does have a soft side you know!" Heather glared and tried to say something, but nothing came out. Alejandro smirked at that.

"Katie and Sadie are inseparable! I like their bonds and the last thing I expect from them is their friendship ripping apart." Katie and Sadie mentioned awes and other compliments as they held each other.

"Sierra's an amazing friend, but I'm sorry to say that she's too clingy." Sierra heard this and began to cry. "Hear me out first please! You may be the weirdest stalker I've ever met, but you happen to be the closest 'girlfriend' I've ever had. There's no other girl who could replace you as my _real_ friend. And trust me, real friends are worth a lot," he told her. Sierra cried tears of joy and hugged Cameron.

"What about your 'boy' friends?" Geoff asked.

Cody chuckled. "Trent: an awesome friend and worthy of being with whom I thought was the most perfect girl in the world: Gwen. Tyler, Ezekiel, Owen, you guys are my pals and whenever I look forward to playing sports or Frisbee, I turn to you. Mike, I happen to admire your multiple personality disorder. And I thank Cameron for telling me about it.

"Dave, Shawn, you two happen to be younger versions of Noah and me. I don't know why but I just think of it that way. And Shawn, I adore your paranoia for zombies. You can come over and play zombie video games with me sometime!

"Harold, you're my partner in crime! You may speak out the most annoying, boring and inescapable facts, but they have been pretty useful for my lessons. We come up with the snazziest ideas together. Without you, our whole group wouldn't have been established. And even if you and Noah fight all the time, you always let bygones be bygones just to save me!

"Noah, I feel like we're brothers. I mean from the minute we met, we both realized we had similar interests. Sure a few awkward moments happened, but at least we're still able to keep in touch! And, heh, with all those times of standing and sitting by your side watching and spectating, at least we would take a glance of each other every now and then. You're like a brother I never thought I'd have. I dreamt of having a really cool bro and you, along with Harold, totally made it happen for me.

"So, there, I said it all, okay? I don't want to say I'm not worthy of being with someone, I just don't think I want to consider it right now. Also, prom is still a month away! I have all the time I need to decide. And I don't care if I was the only one without a partner. Heck, I could be a freaking bachelor if I wanted to! I, uh, rest my case," Cody confessed, before walking off stage and away from the room.

"Cody, wait!" Sierra cried.

"Let him go, Sierra… he needs some alone time. And so do I," muttered Cameron.

"That was… the sweetest thing I've ever heard," Samey whispered. Beardo responded by making gloomy sound effects.

"I'm sure glad Chris wasn't here to ruin the moment," Bridgette said. Owen cried while Izzy held and comforted him. Gwen and Trent hugged each other at the thought of what Cody just said. Harold cried in Leshawna's arms. "That was so beautiful!" he said before he continued sobbing. Everyone else started crying… almost everyone.

Noah didn't show any emotion, but a lot of things came roaming around in his mind. "Really, Noah? Don't you have any feelings after what Cody just said to you?" Samey asked.

"Sorry, I'm the type of person who doesn't show emotions," Noah said blankly. Then he sighed. "Although I'll admit: I did expect Cody to blurt out those things. He's been holding a grudge for a long time."

"Poor Cody," Samey said sympathetically.

"Oookay… moving on!" Geoff said. He checked his watch. It was already half past eight. "Looks like we're running out of time! Noah, it's your turn."

"I don't have much of a choice do I?" Noah asked blankly. Both Geoff and Bridgette shook their heads.

"Nothing against this activity, but I'm happier going to prom by myself."

"Ah-ah-ah! You can't do that, Noah," Courtney blurted out.

"Sorry, Courtney, I don't play by _your_ rules," Noah quickly argued.

"They're not _my_ rules, Noah. They're Chris'," Courtney retorted.

"Chris ain't here! Go get some specs or something!" Sugar pointed out from the Peanut Gallery.

"What sourmouth just said. And even if this was Chris' rule, that's not enough to make me go with someone. If anything, I can go out with Cody as my bachelor partner," Noah admitted. "Or even better, I could establish a bachelor group where all the 'rejects' can come together and form a group of independent citizens who don't need a man or a woman in their lives," he added. Samey and Beardo raised their hands. "Can we join?" Samey asked excitedly.

"If I make one, then why the heck not?" Noah said, smiling.

"That sounds so much better," Cameron added.

"I'll agree with the Treasurer. If I join, then I could get a chance to be closer with Cody!" Sierra said. "As a friend…" she sighed.

"You know what, Noah? That's not such a bad idea!" said Chris, who came into the room.

Noah raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't you be halfway across China by now?"

"I don't know where you got that from but supposedly yes. But after Cody's heroism, I came back like the brave man I am!"

"Oh, yeah, you mean the 'brave man' who left us here to DIE?!" Jasmine retorted.

"You're all still alive here, right? I came here to assure that. Anyways, I have approved of your brilliant idea, yet again, Noah," Chris said. Noah smiled genuinely. "My sentiments exactly. Can we begin tomorrow and maybe end this show NOW?" he asked impatiently.

"Tomorrow it is. Geoff, Bridgette, it's time you end the session for us!" Chris said, leaving the couple to announce their bidding speech.

"Uh, sure Chris! Well, folks, that was a very intense afterschool session. It's even more intense than a regular afterschool detention, am I right Bridgette?" Geoff said.

"You bet it was. And to our latest viewers, here's our ultimate question:

'What would be your _best_ ship and _why_?'

"We'd like to hear from you until our next Afterschool comes around. If you can come up with the wackiest pairings, then we would love to know why you ship them and how you shipped them. To limit things up, it should only be a pairing with all of us in it," Bridgette explained.

"In other words: Don't ship us with yourselves or people we don't know aka our fans," Geoff added.

"That's all for now and thank you to our fellow students for taking part in our Total Drama Afterschool session!" Bridgette thanked. Everyone clapped and cheered before leaving their places with relief and excitement.

* * *

Harold ran to Noah. "Where's Cody?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm not sure. He's probably home waiting for us," Noah answered. The two ran out of the room and searched for their friend. Once they reached their hangout, they saw Cody sitting by the doorstep, bored. Noah and Harold looked at each other and walked to their upset friend.

"Cody?" Harold started. Cody looked up and saw two pairs of eyes staring down on him.

"Oh, hey," Cody said before looking down.

Noah, eyes half closed, smiled. "What you said back there was thoughtful. Thanks," he confessed.

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Don't 'yeah' me, dude. I mean it," Noah argued softly.

"He's right, Cody. We all felt sorry for you back there," Harold added, sitting next to Cody. Noah stood on the other side and leaned against their door, his hands in his pockets.

"I know… I heard. And it's okay, I guess," Cody said softly.

"Yeah, no it's not," Noah deadpanned. "And you're right. Prom's only a month away. And you know what else?"

Cody curiously looked up at Noah, his teal eyes gazing against Noah's brown ones. "Tomorrow, I'm going to establish a Bachelor Group."

Cody gave Noah a soft smile. Noah explained further. "It's basically where all of us independent rejects can join and enjoy the party without a special someone. Are you in?"

"Some people like Sierra, Cam and Samey joined. A few others wanted to join as well," Harold added.

"Do you really think I could be a bachelor?" Cody asked.

"You already _are_ a bachelor," Harold said. "Those girls are too good for you. It's time you focus on yourself for a change."

"Don't have somebody waiting on you, man. It's hazardous," Noah warned.

"In what way?"

"In other words: Don't expect too much," Noah rephrased.

"Oh… I know."

"Don't just know it, dude! Do it!" Harold motivated. "Come on, who's the bachelor?"

Cody sniffed. "I am…"

"I said, who's the bachelor?" Harold asked again.

"I am." Cody's voice raised a bit.

"Who's the bachelor?"

"I'm the bachelor," Cody said, smiling.

"WHO'S THE BACHELOR?"

"I'M THE BACHELOR! YEAH!" Cody said, rising from his butt and punching the air with his fist. "That… felt… great! I feel empowered."

"Empowered with individuality that is," Noah chuckled. Startled, Noah and Harold received a hug from Cody. "You guys are the best."

"Cody?" asked a soft, female voice. Pulling apart, Cody saw Samey standing before them. Cody smiled and walked up to her. "Yeah?"

"What you said back there was really sweet. Heck, I talked with Ella and she totally wanted to give you a kiss on the cheek earlier," Samey answered.

"Heh, thanks…" Cody said sheepishly.

"Yeah, I just thought I'd say that. It's getting late and I'm going to have dinner with Jasmine and Shawn. I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked.

"O-okay. You can hang out with us anytime," Cody suggested. Out of the corner of his eye, Noah and Harold seemed okay with the idea.

"R-really?" her eyes glistened with joy.

"Sure!" Cody answered. Thanks to that answer, Cody received a kiss on a cheek. Samey waved goodbye and walked in the opposite direction. Cody's heart pounded and felt his cheek. There was a hint of red lipstick all over it.

"Ah… looks like the Codemeister Charm is working after all," Noah joked flirtatiously.

"Shut up," Cody said, playfully shoving his friend.

"NOT-SO-FAST!" Harold called out. Noah and Cody looked at him. "Noah, you owe us a little something before dinner." He winked at Cody, who got the idea.

"What 'little something'?" Noah asked.

* * *

"COME ON, NOAH, YOU CAN DO IT!" Cody and Harold cheered. Noah was in the middle of placing one more card on the Eiffel Tower. He stretched his body as far as possible and gently placed the card on top. "All right!" Noah said victoriously.

"YEAH! Hold still so I can take a picture of it," Cody said. He grabbed his high powered camera, with a flash on, and took a snapshot of the stack of cards. Noah's eyes shrunk due to the light and began to lose balance. Then he fell on the cards, which broke his fall. The Eiffel Tower crumbled down once again. "Whoa!" Noah yelped before hitting the ground, which was now full of cards.

Concerned, Cody and Harold dug Noah out. Noah glared at them both. He was also worried after destroying it once again. Instead of lashing out, Cody and Harold started laughing instead. Noah shook his head and smiled after taking a card off of his hair.

* * *

**That's it for now. Someone did expect a CodElla moment, and I gave some. I'll bet you weren't expecting this, eh?**

**That one, awkward NoDy moment though. It was meant to be hilarious and I hope you thought so too. And with the whole Eiffel Tower of cards moment was pretty darn funny.**

**I like I how I portrayed Cody and Samey's relationship. Either they might be good friends, or possibly lovers. I don't know. And what about Noah? Could he have a chance with anyone? I might make him have a chance with Scarlett… or maybe not. And Harold, hah, who am I kidding? I don't need to think about who Harold dates.**

**So did you catch Bridgette's question? If so, feel free to comment on that. Other questions that remain: Will Cody ever find true love?**

**Will Courtney ever have the guts to take Noah's place?**

**Has Izzy planned on breaking the fourth wall? (Totally unrelated)**

**What will the next episode be about next?**

**When will there be exclusive scenes of 'That's Gonna Leave a Mark!'?**

**Will I ever submit a chapter without having to edit my mistakes over and over again?**

**And will Harold and Noah ever stop arguing, even for Cody's sake?**

**Find out soon! The next episode will be a crossover by the way. I'm nearly done with a collaborated story and I have several others to complete so stay tuned! Thank you for your continued support!**


	5. Special Episode: Noah Buttsquat Part 1

**Yes, it's back! Dork Squad's back. The other stories are still on hiatus due to writer's block. I'm glad I received a lot of feedback. It was great!**

**SPECIAL EPISODE TIME! But FIRST: Replying to my fellow supportive reviewers:**

**Ferrothorn King: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it. And I think I misspelled your name last time and I apologize for that.**

**AvrilLavigneFan2001: I'll agree. This is still a strict brotp but it's funny to add a little slash just for humor. And you'll be happy to know that you're the first to talk to me about the relationship between Camp Lakebottom and Total Drama, which I'll explain later. **

**Raven42425604: YES! The fan service keeps getting points since 2007-8 ish. This still remains as a brotp relationship. The 'slash' is just for the lols.**

**Skyhitz: Thanks for following! Your penchant for Nammy is pretty good, especially the way you portrayed them in your story "Fear of Scear" (READ IT, PEOPLE. IT'S FROM THIS AUTHOR AND IT'S REALLY GOOD.) And when you hear this announcement, you'll know _another_ reason why I'm starting to ship Noah and Samey/Sammy. I would ship them as good friends… as in _really_ good friends.**

**GeM216: Thanks! The crack pairings I ship _should_ make sense, judging by what they have in common or how they interacted. I hope you like this chapter!**

**And I thank those who fave and follow this!**

**SO, here's the cheese, folks! First of all, this is a CROSSOVER**. **And if you're wondering: It's Camp Lakebottom isn't it? Why yes! Yes it is. And why? I'll make this simple: The styles are similar, they're made by Fresh TV - Ok, I lied. They're not sponsored by Fresh TV. And most of all, they have the _same_ voice actors. If you watched the show, then you'd be surprised – MAJORLY surprised.**

**FUN FACT TIME! (Which only happens once in a blue moon)**

**Did you know that Owen and Trent's voice actor, Scott McCord, also voice acts as McGee, the main character of Camp Lakebottom? Yeah, I'm sure most of you know.**

**Did you know that Noah and Buttsquat have the same voice actor, Carter Hayden? Some of you know, but others don't. You may find it hard to believe, but it is true! Just listen to the way Buttsquat screams, cries or grunts. Does that sound familiar to you?**

**Did you know that Amy and Samey's voice actress, Bryn McAuley, voice acted Suzi? I didn't know that until AvrilLavigneFan2001 told me about this! Thanks! And Skyhitz, if you want to know another reason why I started shipping Nammy, it's because in Camp Lakebottom, Suzi and Buttsquat _kind_ of have a thing for each other so you're in luck! (I'm not saying there will be Nammy in this story, I'm just starting to ship it, mainly in terms of friendship.)**

**Now if you're wondering what'll happen in this story, then ohohoh! You'll be surprised. **

**(PS: I apologize for the long A.N. This chapter will be really long so if you're not interested in reading long chapters, then I apologize deeply for that.)**

* * *

**Episode 5 Part 1: Noah Buttsquat**

Inside a cabin, a young boy was writing a letter to his mom. He had a wonderful day today. Of all the days he's had, this was probably the best one yet. The boy had dimmed gold brown hair, black eyes, wears a blue shirt and navy blue shorts. His brown sneakers lay right next to his bed while he had his stomach resting on his bed. He even glued a picture onto his letter. In the picture were he, his friends: a tomboyish girl with raven pigtails, a chubby boy, a zombie, sasquatch, and a short, bitter old lady with a German accent, along with their new found friends: four boys and one girl. The letter said:

_Dear Mom,_

_Today, we saw the Drama Brothers perform a song for us Bottom Dwellers! I know there's so much to talk about, but the thing we loved the most was their song for us – especially the part where they said our camp was WAY better than that Camp Sunny Smiles!_

_Love, your son,_

_McGee_

_PS: I think I'm starting to have a thing for Gretch now… and it's way spookier than everything else I've encountered in Camp Lakebottom._

* * *

Noah and Cody were in the living room of their high-tech hangout. They were having a 'good' game of chess. Right next to the chessboard was a notebook that said _4_ on Cody's side and _4_ on Noah's. Captured whites and blacks were neck and neck, detained from their positions. Noah's king was completely cornered, and all he could move was a pawn, that was about to be eaten by a white rook that was Cody's. Sweat streamed down Noah's forehead as he used his brain like never before. In other words, he was losing. With extreme hesitation, he moved it one square forward. Expectations were on Noah's side as Cody immediately moved his rook down to corner his king for good, instead of aiming for the helpless black pawn.

Noah stood up, clung his hair with his hands and snapped. "NO!" His angered face turned into a sad expression that made Cody bite his lip, holding his laughter. Noah took the king and tossed it away. "Another dead end," he stepped away from the chair and slumped on the couch. "You were within my grasp!"

Cody burst out laughing, tears beaming sprinkling from his eyes as he held his gut. "You're killing me, Noah!"

"YOU KILLED ME FIRST!" Noah shot back half seriously.

"I warned you, Noah. I've been playing with my dad ever since I was a kid! I never lost a single bet. In fact, I never lost to anyone at all!" Cody said triumphantly.

"Woo, give this boy a gold medal for winning the Russian Olympics," Noah joked frustratingly, twirling his finger in a whoop-dee-doo fashion. Cody noticed his annoyance and sat on the couch next to him. "Come on… you know you can't stay mad at me forever."

Noah glared. "I _can_ try, you know."

"And you _can_ fail, you know," Cody joked back.

"I never failed at anything that has nothing to do with useless board games," Noah retorted.

"Either way, you still fail against me. I totally killed you man! You need to suck it up. Besides, you did say board games are useless after all," Cody said, slouching against the couch with his hands at the back of his head.

"I did, didn't I?" Noah muttered. The word 'kill' hit him. He grinned deviously. "You know, I think I just found another way to get back at you."

"Oh really, you mean another rematch?" Cody asked, still slouching against the couch.

"Hm…" Noah pretended to think for a moment. "Nah." Without warning, he pinned Cody down and started tickling his body mercilessly. Cody forced out a laugh and couldn't fight back. "Ahahah- Oh, Noah, st-stop! I-I can't b-br-breaaahahahhaa!" he laughed nonstop. All Noah did was chuckle and tickle his friend harder.

* * *

**Noah's Confessional**

He laughed hard to himself. "Man, Cody reminds me of my dog. You know, because I rub my dog's belly for, like, five times a day." He took a deep breath and sighed, grinning mischievously. "Revenge is sweet… and so is he."

* * *

"St-staahahahap!" Cody begged.

"Admit that I beat you," Noah demanded, tickling Cody to the max.

"I aah-am ne-haha-veahhaa saying thahahahahat!" The poor geek was laughing so hard, he started crying.

"Say it," Noah demanded flatly. Poor Cody had no choice left. "Y-you be-bea-beat m-m-me-ahahahh! C-can you st-stahaha-stop no-n-noaahahahah!"

With his arms growing tired, Noah stopped tickling Cody and got off of him. Finally, Cody could breathe. He wiped his tears of joy away. Noah smirked. "You're _way_ too sensitive. It's no wonder you always get sunburn."

"At least I'm a quick healer," Cody pointed out. Noah plainly shrugged. Cody smiled. "That never fails to make me smile," he muttered.

"Since when does tickling never make _anyone_, in general, smile?" Noah asked logically. "After all, that's what you get for being such a showoff."

"Psh look who's talking, you Noah-It-All," Cody argued.

"Hilarious. And I only show my pride when it comes to trivial quizzes. Child's play," he scoffed back.

"Not as easy as physical activity, eh?" Cody teased. The bookworm rolled his eyes. "Some things are too easy to the point where I forget to try," denied Noah. Cody knew this. "Yeah, right." Noah returned a blank stare. Arguing with Cody was pointless anyway. Then Harold came in.

"Cody, Noah, there you are! I've been looking all over for you," he 'greeted'. Two familiar faces poked inside. "Me too," said Samey. Cody blushed and waved to her. She smiled and waved back.

"Me three!" Owen added. He saw Noah and ran to him. "Noah!" he cried before hugging Noah to death. Pulling away from the hug, Noah stumbled while the couch broke his fall. He groaned.

"Do you have _any_ idea how long it took me to find you?" Harold asked worriedly.

"Why do you need to keep looking when you already know _exactly_ where to find us?" Noah asked rhetorically, implying that they were in the Nerd Hangout that Harold and Cody planned.

"Sometimes I know that you two don't stick around here very often," Harold assumed.

"Since when don't we stick around here?" Cody asked.

"Since Noah goes off to his presidential duties… Duh!"

"Yeah, well, we don't have any meetings today so you might as well cut the crap and tell us what the heck is going on," Noah enquired. Harold cocked an eyebrow and smirked. "Do you remember the latest announcement of the school's field trip?"

"You mean that trip to Camp Lakebottom where only five people are allowed to go to?" Noah asked rhetorically.

"Yup! It turns out, they want the Drama Brothers to go," Harold announced. Cody didn't look very enthusiastic about the idea. "I thought we cancelled our latest album and went our separate ways?"

"True, which is why it's just you and me, Cody!" Harold added.

"Since when does a band only have two members?" Owen asked.

"That's also true… so we decided to add you and Noah to the Drama Brothers!" Harold announced further. Owen and Noah flinched, their eyes widened in shock.

* * *

**Owen's Confessional**

"Me…? A member of the Drama Brothers?" A grin formed on his chubby face. "That would be so cool! I wish Justin and Trent could join in with us."

* * *

**Noah's Confessional**

"Me? A member of the Drama Brothers?" He glared. "News flash: The last thing I want to do, next to participating in any sort of physical activity, is by joining that tedious, overly-dramatic soap opera you call a 'band'!"

* * *

"But what about Trent and Justin?" Owen asked. "Especially Justin?" Noah cringed at hearing that name. _Justin_… It makes him sick.

"About them… Trent's busy with Gwen and Justin's too busy acting like a male model to sing with us. So, we filled in you two to take their place!" Harold admitted. Noah's eye twitched. "Just so you know, honey, I'm not going with you, I'm not a fan of your band, and I'm definitely _not_ taking Justin Bieber's place!" he snapped. Cody and Owen laughed at Noah's name-calling for Justin. Samey giggled.

* * *

**Sammy's Confessional**

She giggled to herself. "Wow, Noah may be cold on the outside, but his sense of humor is golden!" Then her laughter died down a bit. "I just hope he doesn't use it on people like me… or Cody – Did I say Cody? I meant _anyone_ who tries to get on his nerves! Yeah, that's it."

* * *

"Please, Noah! Or do you want to be left alone here with a girl who has nothing better to do than to boss you around all day despite the fact that you're _president_ and all," Harold implied. Noah snared at him. But he thought for a moment.

"What exactly does this 'camp' have anyway?" Noah asked suspiciously. "'Cause every time I think of 'camp', I think of 'Wah-wah'nakwa hosted by the dictator we call our principal."

"Dunno, but I heard they have food!" Owen said, drooling all over the carpet. "Ew!" gagged the nerds. Samey was grossed out, but she was kind enough to say nothing.

"The highlight of this field trip is the _Urban Legends_," Harold announced.

"I'm still not going," Noah said.

"Why not?" Harold asked desperately.

"Fine, I'll tell you. My little cousin lives there," he answered simply.

"You have a cousin who lives in Camp Lakebottom?" Cody asked shockingly.

"Why so shocked, my chum?" Noah dryly asked.

"N-nothing it's just that… you have a lot of cousins," Cody answered sheepishly. Noah rolled his eyes. "It runs in the family. And furthermore, he lives in Camp Sunny Smiles. He kept sending me letters on how crappy Camp Lakebottom is."

"That's bull! Camp Lakebottom is AWESOME!" Harold argued.

"I'm not going to argue. It does sound cool, but I don't want to go because my cousin's going to keep on bugging me all the time… and thinking that I betrayed his loyalty as my cousin."

"It's either him or Dave, Noah. And we'll try to keep you away from his sight," said Harold.

"I'm in."

"Yes! Me too!" Cody added.

"Wait, so if you say 'Urban Legends' do you mean the paranormal?" Sammy asked nervously.

"Yes," Harold answered. "Sort of anyway."

"I… I don't know," she said hesitantly.

"Why'd you follow us here again?" Harold asked.

"I don't know… I just wanted to find someone to hang out with. And then I remembered what Cody said and then... I'm sorry. I'll get out of your way," she said sadly. Cody looked at her sympathetically. He stopped her from leaving by grabbing her hand. "Wait!"

"Huh?" Samey said. She blushed when she saw Cody hold her hand. "Come with us!" Cody suggested.

"M-me?" she asked.

"Yeah! It'll be fun. And if you feel scared, I'll -" Before he could answer, he looked at Noah and Harold, who had smirks on their faces. Owen was trying to comprehend what was going on.

"You'll what?" Samey asked.

"I'll be there for you," Cody admitted.

* * *

**Harold's Confessional**

"That was so cliché… but this is Cody. He never gets opportunities to say things like that anymore."

* * *

"C-Cody that's… that's so sweet of you," Samey whispered. Cody smiled sheepishly and blushed. "H-hey, it's what I do."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, are Cody and Sammy going out?" Owen asked curiously. Both of them blushed in response and stepped further away from each other. They both kept muttering incoherently at the same time, saying sheepish things like "No.", "That's crazy talk!" or "Why would you ask such a thing!?" Harold and Noah shared glances and smirked knowingly at the two of them.

"Aww… but what about Noah? Without him, who will take over the school!?" Owen asked in panicky mode. Noah growled slightly. "I guess I have no choice."

* * *

"Courtney, I'm putting _you_ in charge of the school while I'm gone," Noah blankly announced. Courtney had a huge grin on her face. Cameron and Scarlett looked at him, shocked.

"Are you crazy-er-crazily sure about this, Noah?" Cameron asked, changing the subject once Courtney glared daggers at him.

"Not that this isn't a good thing and all, but why do you want Courtney to take over?" Scarlett asked, a hint of desperation in her voice. Noah looked away. "She's 'next-in-line', what choice do I have?"

"And more importantly, you're not going to Camp Lakebottom, are you?" Scarlett asked suspiciously. Noah refused to answer. He did anyway. "Yeah, I am. So what?"

"So everything!" Scarlett snapped. Noah flinched. Has Scarlett ever been this snappy? "Who cares? I'm second in line, so I get to take over while Noah's not around. Uh, how long will you be gone?" Courtney asked.

"Just a day or two," he answered dryly.

"That's too short!"

"It's short enough to keep you from taking my place for too long," Noah replied sternly. "Consider that field trip my day off… two days off to be exact." It wasn't long before Courtney gave him a hug. "You're awesome! I hate you a little less now," she thanked.

"I appreciate the compliment, but I better get going," Noah dryly said. He heard Courtney walking away, cheering to herself. Cameron walked with her.

"Why are you letting her do this, Noah?" Scarlett asked him suddenly. Noah turned to her. "Why is this bugging you so much anyway?" he coldly asked back.

"Don't get hostile on me. I want to –"

"Know why I made a jack move? Look, I can't give you my position. You're the secretary, the _third_ runner up of our Student Government. Unless if she got injured after getting hitched by a bear, then there's no doubt I'll give you my position. Plus, it'll only last for two days," he explained. Before Noah could walk away, Scarlett grabbed his shoulder.

"I just want you to make the right choice. Do you really think Courtney could keep our school healthy without you?" Scarlett asked.

"Courtney's been making most of the plans, and – Ok what the heck is up!?" Noah asked, disturbed. "Why do you think this is such a big deal anyway? Is there _something_ I should know about?" Noah had been warned by Shawn about her, but he chose to keep quiet… for now.

"Well - I don't know!" Scarlett snapped. "Forget it… you wouldn't understand." And away she went. Noah's eyes narrowed at her in suspicion. "You're lucky I didn't try to figure you out yet, Scarlett," he mumbled to himself.

* * *

"Come on, guys, move faster! I want this whole camp to be ship shape, people!" nagged McGee. Armand and Sawyer stopped to look at the twelve year old. "For your information, we're not even people," Armand informed.

"I was a human once. But that was only during Halloween," recalled Sawyer. He was a zombie after all. He thought dressing as a human for Halloween would be the perfect costume! That is until he did. After that incident where he scared the daylights out of everyone who teased him for 'not having a costume', he decided it would be fair to be himself during Halloween.

"How long should it take for those two to arrive?" Gretchen asked impatiently. "They'll probably take a fake detour to Camp Sunny Smiles where Buttsqueal and Suzi will spoil them rotten."

"Nonsense! We've got Rosebud to take care of _that_," McGee assured her.

* * *

Rosebud was alone in the middle of a forest blocking two paths: One that led to Camp Lakebottom and the other to Camp Sunny Smiles. A couple of children saw the paths.

"Where do you think Camp Sunny Smiles is?" asked a girl.

"Maybe we should go left," suggested a boy.

It was a fatal mistake before Rosebud popped out from the bushes and said: "WRONG, YOU FOOLS, YOU GO RIGHT TO CAMP SUNNY SMILES!" Rosebud yelled ferociously. Both kids screamed and run to the right path for dear life.

* * *

"We got that taken care of." McGee and Gretchen rushed to their friend Squirt, who was trying to hang up a banner that says: "Welcome Total Drama Cast!" However, a few letters were written backwards and 'Cast' was spelled with 'Kast' with an upside down exclamation mark.

"How's it going there, Squirt?" McGee shouted from below. Squirt heard this and looked down to his smaller friend. "It's all good from here, McGee!"

"Uh, dude, you're hanging it the wrong way!" McGee called out. Squirt looked at him confusedly. "Aren't exclamation points supposed to be standing upright?" he asked.

"Not if it's Spanish!" McGee answered. It was Gretchen's turn to get confused. "This wasn't even written in Spa-Mmph!" she couldn't finish her sentences once McGee covered her mouth. "It'll have to do, Gretch. That's our last and only banner!"

Out of nowhere, their arch nemeses, Buttsquat and Suzi, walked in their direction to annoy them… again. "Hey there, McLoser and Grinch-Face, what's with the horribly lame party?" Buttsquat greeted almost too kindly. McGee groaned. "What do you want, ButtFace?"

"Suz and I saw this party and wondered why _we_ weren't invited," Buttsquat inquired.

"And can you guess why?" Gretchen mocked back.

"Oh, no need to ask. It's simply because perfectionists like us don't _need_ to join lame, mediocre 'parties' upheld by Bottomdowners," Buttsquat answered simply. Suzi giggled in response. "Oh, Jordan, that was perfect!"

McGee and Gretchen couldn't help but barf inside their mouths. "You two are engaged? Why am I not surprised?" McGee deadpanned.

"Always have, always will, baby bro," Suzi answered in a fake sweet tone.

"Ugh! I'm tired of hearing you call him that. If you keep that up, then you don't deserve to be his sister," rebuked Gretchen. Suzi simply laughed. "Just as _you_ don't deserve to be his _girlfriend_!"

Gretchen glared daggers at Suzi, her face beaming red with anger and… something else that's indescribable. McGee was also red. Sawyer and Armand had a look of shock on their faces. Meanwhile, Squirt was busy using his string collection to tie the banner on both ends. Gretchen scoffed, trying to pretend she wasn't offended. "Well, too bad, because you were _never_ invited to this totally awesome party in the first place. After all, it was meant for some very special guests," she blurted.

"Gretchen!" McGee screeched. Gretchen's eyes widened. "Oops…"

"And who _are_ these 'special' guests? The abominable snowman? A cat with three heads? Or a zombie hoard related to Sawyer?" she guessed.

"No, no, and we planned that but no! It's for the cast of Total Drama! Well, five of them anyway," McGee announced.

"And best of all, we got the _Drama_ _Brothers_ to start a new hit single about our camp," Gretchen added. McGee glared at her. "What?" she asked innocently.

Suzi formed hearts in her eyes. "THE DRAMA BROTHERS?" Within seconds, she screamed so loud it was heard until the peak of Mount Everest. She could see it now: She, Trent, Harold, Cody and… Justin, together as she gets to sing on stage with them. It was a dream-come true. "I am so in!"

"Sorry, if you weren't being _yourself_, you would've been at least allowed to watch from the sidelines. Later," mocked Gretchen before walking in the opposite direction. Suzi growled horridly and stormed away. "They WILL come into our camp. Because it's WAY better than this hunk of junk," Suzi threatened.

McGee and Buttsquat just stood there, watching their girls storm away. "That was awkward… and for that, I shall have my revenge!" Buttsquat swore. McGee looked at him skeptically. "Sure you will. Good luck dreaming it. Later, Buttscreech!" And away he went. Buttsquat turned his back and grinned evilly. "Oh I will, McGee… I will." He reached for his phone and dialled a recent missed call.

"Hello?" he greeted. A female voice responded. "Yes, about your offer… I accept it!" He said. He had an affiliated plan. And this time, it _should_ work. "Time to pay my cousin a 'visit'…"said Buttsquat once more, followed by an evil laugh.

* * *

Chris stood before the five chosen students ready to hit the road to Camp Lakebottom. Behind him was an old school bus that Chef was going to drive. The five, chosen students gulped. The other students simply watched with mixed expressions.

"Chef here will be driving you guys to your destination and hopefully, he _won't_ leave you behind," he half lied. "Allow me to tour you inside." Before the bus doors could open, they ended up breaking instead. They all watched in fear. Sierra was crying for Cody while hugging Cameron. The interns prevented her from taking him away.

* * *

**Trent and Justin's Confessional in the Music Room**

"Man, I am _glad_ I went my separate ways with the Drama Brothers," Justin said, relieved. Trent nodded in agreement. "True that. I feel sorry for Cody and Harold. I also quitted because I wanted to spend some more quality time with Gwen."

Justin ignored this and laughed at a thought that came into his mind. "The best part is: Watching Noah, our 'president', suffer and try to take my place! He has no chance of matching my good looks."

Trent sneered at him. "Not cool, dude. Besides, Noah's a good president, and it's not good looks he's aiming for."

* * *

"This school bus isn't just your mode of transportation. It's also your private confessional cam. If you want to say something private, just sit anywhere you like and look into the camera of the seat in front of you. We'd _love_ to know what you think," Chris said suspiciously. They just glared.

"This better not take long," Noah warned. He shot an angered glance at Courtney, who smirked with satisfaction. He saw Scarlett glare, which sort of worried him.

"So, any last words before you start your little trip?" Chris asked.

"BYE, SAMEY! I HOPE YOU NEVER COME BACK," yelled Amy. Samey looked to the ground and sighed. Cody growled to himself.

"I'll miss you, Codykins!" cried Sierra. While Izzy said goodbye to her boyfriend, Noah interrupted by grabbing her arm. "Izzy, can you do me a favor?" he whispered.

"Ooh! I love favors," Izzy said excitedly. Noah groaned and gave her a small spy camera that Cody invented. "I need you to do a little espionage on our substitute president. If she tries to take my place, get some evidence so I could report it," Noah explained. Izzy gasped and jumped with joy. "I won't let you down, Mr. President!" she whispered.

Out of nowhere, Courtney pushed Noah along with Cody, Harold, Samey and Owen into the bus. She shut the door. "FLOOR IT, CHEF! Bye you guys, have a great trip!" The bus revved away and everyone waved goodbye. Some of their friends were worried while the rest never cared.

"Ok, worthless students, back to classes with all of you!" nagged Blaineley. Everyone sighed frustratingly and slowly walked back inside the campus.

* * *

Inside the bus, on the way to Camp Lakebottom, Cody and Harold were rehearsing for a song for the Bottom Dwellers. Composing the lyrics weren't easy as they had no complete clue on what was out there.

"Ugh, this is hopeless! We'll never come up with the lyrics in time," Cody whined hopelessly. He looked at the seats behind him, where Noah and Owen are seated. "Noah, Owen, a little help!"

"Do I look like a musician?" Noah dryly asked.

"You can at least try, you know," Harold suggested impatiently. Noah simply rolled his eyes, groaned, and continued reading a magazine about urban legends.

"Oh, I know!" started Owen. "Let's say 'CAMP LAKEBOTTOM!' in our chorus!"

"Brilliant idea, lunchbox! You should've thought of that sooner," Noah said frustratingly. Samey and Cody stared at the bookworm upsettingly.

"Nah, Noah's right, you guys! So, is that a good idea?" asked Owen. Harold and Cody thought for a moment. "It _could_ work," commented Harold. Cody couldn't help but nod.

"Camp Lakebottom it is!" Harold said as he wrote down a new line of lyrics. "This song is gonna be so awesome!" Cody cheered.

"Woo! Go Drama Brothers!" Samey cheered along. Noah simply stayed out of it all. Chef sighed in anger, trying to keep his eyes on the road and ignore their jubilee. The moment he stared back on the road, an old lady jumped and screamed. "STOP!"

Immediately, Chef stepped on the brakes with maximum force. Every passenger was nearly sent flying to the front window. Growing with rage, he stepped out of the bus to argue with the lady. The five slipped away from their seats and rushed to the exit, each head poking out of it.

"Alright, lady, just who do you think you are…." Chef was at loss for words. It was the most beautiful face he had ever seen. That gray curly hair, that small, midget figure… and a hairnet? Is she a chef like him? It kept getting better and better! Everyone was in shock.

"Oh. My. Gosh," Samey gasped.

"You can't be serious," Cody whispered.

"OH MY EYES, I WANNA KEEP LOOKING AT THIS!" Owen cried.

"Shh!" hissed Harold.

"And who are you, my fine-looking la—OW!" screamed Chef after getting hit repeatedly by a rolling pin.

"DO. NOT. CROSS. THIS. LINE. UNLESS. I. SAY. SO!" shouted the lady.

"Um… should we help him?" Owen asked. The nerds simply smiled. Samey looked worried. "I guess so…" she answered. She rushed over to the two.

"Whoa there! Let's not let tempers flare." Samey turned to the lady. "Is there something wrong?" she asked. She received a blow to the head with a rolling pin. "Ouch!" she cried.

"DON'T LET ME HIT YOU AGAIN," scowled the lady.

"But- OW!" Another blow. Cody flinched and joined in. "OK, stop!" he took the rolling pin from her hands.

"Listen, I don't know who you are, but we're trying to get to Camp Lakebottom. We're tourists from Total Drama and-"

"DID YOU SAY TOTAL DRAMA?" she screamed.

"Yea-oh! I'm not deaf you know," whimpered Cody.

"FOLLOW ME! I'll show you where it is," she insisted. They all looked at each other and smiled. "You know the way?" Samey asked.

"Of course, I live there," she answered. "My name is Rosebud."

Chef sighed in delight. "Rosebud… the most beautiful name I've ever heard... Allow me to give you a ride there," he offered. Rosebud looked at him with hatred. She accepted it anyway. Noah, Harold and Owen went back in the bus as everyone else followed.

"STEP ON IT, SOLDIER!" nagged Rosebud.

* * *

**Owen and Noah's confessional**

"It's official: Those two are officially a pairing," Owen whispered. Noah smirked deviously. "I couldn't agree more," he said in agreement.

* * *

After a long trip, they finally made it to their destination. Rosebud came out first. "WELCOME, EVERYONE, TO CAMP LAKEBOTTOM!" Everyone else poked their heads out of the bus, and they were all returned with one greeting:

"SURPRISE!" they all screamed out.

* * *

**Owen's Confessional**

He gasped and his eyes grew large with anticipation. "DID THEY JUST COMBINE OUR BIRTHDAYS INTO ONE BIG EVENT? OH, BABY, COME TO PAPA!"

* * *

**Noah's Confessional**

His arms were crossed and he had a crossed look on his face. "Three words: Camp. Wawanakwa. Reborn."

* * *

They all slowly stepped out of the bus with uneasy looks on their faces. Cody, Owen and Samey were excited. Harold was shocked. And Noah wasn't too thrilled. Chef only enjoyed the place because of Rosebud. In front of them, a small boy had a huge grin on his face.

"Hey there, I'm McGee: the leader of Camp Lakebottom!" he introduced himself. Owen stepped forward and squealed. "Oh, I'm so stoked to be here!" he cried. Behind McGee were two kids: one boy and one girl. Noah looked at the small boy in surprise.

* * *

**Noah's Confessional**

"Okay, is it me or do Owen and McGee eerily speak with the same voice?" Then he remembered his cousin backstabbing the poor boy to him. "If Jordan was _honest_ about McGee being a total 'loser', then I _would_ be surprised. The dweeb's a walking lie."

* * *

"It's a pleasure to meet you, McGee," Cody greeted politely. "I'm Cody."

"I'm Sammy, but everyone calls me Samey," said the cheerleader sadly. "But please call me Sammy."

"Sure thing, Sammy!" McGee promised her.

"I'm Owen!" greeted the chubby one. He shook McGee's small hand excitedly.

"What's your name?" McGee asked Noah.

"I'm Noah," the bookworm answered blankly. McGee nodded and shuffled to bring his friends over. "These are my friends!" he said. He took Gretchen's arm and brought her closer to him. "Friends, Gretchen. Gretchen, Friends," McGee introduced. Gretchen smiled sheepishly. "How do you do?"

"Hey, Gretchen," greeted the cast. McGee brought his chubby friend closer to him this time. Gretchen sneered. "Friends, Squirt. Squirt, Friends," McGee introduced once again. "Hello," greeted Squirt. Everyone simply waved, some smiling.

"Hey Squirt, I like your name!" Owen complimented. Squirt giggled. "Thank you!"

All of a sudden, Cody looked to the ground and felt the ground shake. "Um… is there an earthquake?" he asked nervously. McGee giggled mischievously. "Maybe."

Harold immediately brought out his nunchucks. "Who's there!?" he demanded. Gretchen's eyes widened in excitement and snatched the nunchucks from Harold's hands. "COOL, I didn't know you were a ninja!" she said before starting to play with them.

"Hey, they're not saf- Hey, you're good!" Harold complimented her. Gretchen stopped and bowed. "Why thank you, sensei," she thanked. Harold smiled with pride. McGee looked at them and his eyes narrowed at Harold. Then all thoughts were erased once he saw the school bus. "Whoa, is there a confessional in there?"

"Well, yes, but -" Cody answered.

"SWEET!" Without their consent, McGee ran into the bus but got carried out by Chef Hatchet. "No children on the bus!" Chef growled.

"Oi, if you're going to throw him, you'll have to go through me!" challenged Rosebud. Chef Hatchet grinned, put down the boy and stroked his head. The five students stared in amazement.

* * *

**Cody's Confessional**

"Man, we have _got_ to take Rosebud back to school with us!" he suggested excitedly.

* * *

McGee gasped at Chef. "Whoa… are you THE Chef Hatchet?"

"Yes…?"

"DUDE, YOU'RE AWESOME! You totally remind me of Rosebud – she's a chef too!" he said. McGee knew they would be perfect for each other. They're both sadistic, strict, and they love cooking inedible meals. Rosebud's eyes widened. "Is that so?"

Chef smirked and bowed gracefully before her. "I believe so. I have a passion for serving exotic meals," he purred flirtatiously.

Noah rolled his eyes skeptically. "Yeah, ex-mmph!" he said before getting cut off by Harold's hand. The nerd simply glared.

"Come, allow me to tour you into my cafeteria," insisted Rosebud. McGee and Gretchen looked at each other uneasily. Squirt had no problem with the food. He got used to it. Inside the cafeteria, it reminded Noah, Cody, Harold and Owen of the cafeteria they puked in since day one. There were unknown animals, tortured yet still alive. And in Rosebud's kitchen was a lot worse. The one secret the trio would keep is the secret arsenal section hidden somewhere in that room.

"Dude, this place is awesome! It's like being in Camp Wawanakwa all over again," cheered Owen. Harold and Noah weren't too impressed. Samey leaned in to Cody's ear. "Was this Chef's kitchen used to looked like?" she whispered.

"You don't know the half of it," Cody whispered back, trying not to recall all those inedible mental images of having to eat _real_ poison. Chef was _LOVING_ it.

"Ah, yes, it reminds me of home," Chef sighed. Rosebud's eyes glistened. "You really think so?" she asked.

Chef stared smoothly at her, taking her in. "Baby, I know so."

Gretchen and McGee barfed, so did Harold, Noah and Cody. Owen and Squirt looked at them both with awe. Samey remained shocked.

* * *

**Owen's Confessional**

"Aww…. Chef and Rosebud are getting really tight! I wonder if he's going to propose to her before we leave in two days."

* * *

"Uh, I hate to intrude this marriage at first sight business, but where do we stay?" Noah blandly asked. McGee looked at Noah suspiciously. There was _something_ about him that he didn't like. Was it Noah's voice? Or his looks? Even Gretchen had a weird feeling going on, and it didn't have _anything_ to do with McGee, nor Noah. She looked at Samey and wondered what was it about Samey that she hated so much?

"Tadah, your humble abode!" McGee said. Harold scanned the whole room. "It looks just like our cabins. Sweet!" he exclaimed. Their cabin was located right next to the Bottom Dwellers'. It had the same appearance, except with an empty, alienable interior.

"Wait, what happened to those footsteps we heard earlier?" Cody asked. McGee looked at him confusedly until it hit him. "Oh, that… that's Armand. Do you want to meet him? ARMAND!" called McGee.

The footsteps came back, and they got louder and louder. Suddenly, the door burst open and the cast couldn't believe their eyes. The creature was huge! It was orange, it had big feet, and it looked anthropomorphic. It was a…

"Sa-s-s-a-s-sa-sa-sa-s-sas-SASQUATCH!" Noah shrieked. He looked both ways and noticed that Cody and Harold peed their pants. "Seriously!?" he said disgustingly. Neither lads said a word and just stared in horror.

"Weird, I thought you were going to say 'Bigfoot'. Either way, AAAAHHHH!" yelled Owen as he ran around in circles. Samey whined softly and hid behind Cody.

* * *

**Cody's Confessional**

The boy fiddled with his fingers shyly. "Okay, I know my top priority is to protect Sammy. BUT PEEING MY PANTS IN FRONT OF HER!?" he slapped a hand on his forehead. "Oh!" he exclaimed in frustration. "Noah must be terribly grossed out by Harold and I right now."

* * *

**Harold's Confessional**

Harold crossed his arms proudly. "I'm totally cool with peeing my pants in front of people who think I'm annoying." He coughed out the words "Like Noah" in between.

* * *

"No, no, don't be afraid!" said Armand.

"IT'S A TALKING SASQUATCH!" Cody cried. Gretchen groaned and palmed her face.

"Calm down, human. I'm Armand, and McGee talked me into liking your reality TV show," introduced Armand.

"Wait, I thought children are restricted into watching those sorts of things?" reminded Harold.

"Not in Camp Lakebottom!" said a slightly raspy voice.

"Who said that?" Samey asked shakily. Cody noticed her fear and took her hand, hoping to soothe her. She smiled. Suddenly, a shadow formed from behind them. In front of them, Noah and Harold stared behind them in horror and stiffness. "Wha-wh-what's behind us?" Cody stammered.

"Zuh-zu-zu-zu-zo-zo-ZOMBIE!" Harold shrieked. "That's cool though… RUN!" he added. Cody and Samey cried out in horror once they caught a pair of dead eyes staring at them.

"Get behind me Sammy!" ordered Cody as he stepped in front of her.

* * *

**Cody's Confessional**

"I'm trying to get used to calling Samey 'Sammy'. I know Samey's not her _real_ name. It's Sammy, darn it!" he said frustratingly.

* * *

The zombie shoved Cody away and headed for Samey instead. Noah glanced at McGee and his gang, realizing that they weren't doing anything. "Don't just stand there, do something!"

"We are doing something," said Squirt. "We're _watching_!" he finished. Noah glared at him, but was too cowardly to save Cody's obvious crush. Harold was going to help, but he was stopped by Gretchen. "What the heck are you doing?" Harold demanded.

"Just watch this," she insisted. "Trust me."

Harold looked at her suspiciously, then back at helpless Samey. Cody got back up and tried to go back, but McGee stopped him. "Dude, relax!" he assured the geek.

"RELAX!? HER BRAINS COULD BE AS GOOD AS ZOMBIFIED RIGHT NOW!" Cody cried.

"Don't eat my brains, please!" she begged. The zombie didn't listen and came closer to her. She was too stiff to move. All she did was cry. She wished Shawn was there to defend her. After all, he has a zombie paranoia. Before she knew it, she was being hugged by the zombie. She stopped screaming and opened her recently shut eyes. "H-huh?" she whispered shakily.

"Yippee, another human being! Hi, I'm Sawyer!" introduced the zombie. The boys had idiotic looks of surprise on their faces. "Okay, since when do zombies talk like _regular humans_?" Noah muttered.

* * *

**Harold's Confessional**u

"Is Chris playing us or is this for real?" he asked the camera with sceptically.

* * *

The zombie offered Samey a multipurpose tool for a hand. She looked at it uneasily. He noticed it. "Oh, silly me! That's my _working_ hand. Here, shake on this," he said, offering his pale hand. With hesitation, Samey took it and shook it for less than three seconds. She released her grip, with his hand releasing with it. "AAH! IT'S STILL HOLDING ME!" she cried uncontrollably. Cody immediately ran to her and pulled the hand off with the most strength he had. "Got it!" he said successfully. Realizing he was holding it, he gagged and threw it away.

Sawyer took back his hand. "Thanks for that!" Then he looked at Noah. The boy before him looked strangely familiar. "Say… I know you."

Noah blinked at him and looked at him nervously. "You do?"

"Yes…" He moved closer to the bookworm and observed him. The blood he smelled was familiar too. "I know that blood scent anywhere…" he muttered.

"You are really starting to creep me out," Noah said nervously.

It didn't hit him yet. "Never mind… I lost it," he admitted. "But I swear, I've smelled that blood before and I can't put my finger on it," he added. Noah sighed in relief.

* * *

**Noah's Confessional**

Noah rolled his eyes and sighed in relief once more. "Thank goodness I'm not being judged by Count Dracula. I could have been fed to a loch ness monster by now." He glared at the camera. "And just so you know, I _hate_ Jordan so there's dice that I'm ever teaming up with him."

* * *

"Anyway, let's not keep the suspense by standing here any longer! Let's go have lunch," McGee suggested. Everyone except Owen knew what was in store for them.

"I'M IN!" said Owen.

"I'll pass," said Noah.

"I'm on a diet," said Samey.

"I have… tons of allergies," said Cody.

"I have a medical condition that prevents me from eating anything inedible," said Harold.

"AND I DON'T CARE! NOW GET IN THAT CAFETERIA AND EAT SOMETHING!" roared Chef Hatchet. Rosebud looked at him lovingly. "You're so strong when you roar like that," she complimented him.

"Not as strong as you, my lovely Rosebud," Chef said back.

Everyone started gagging.

* * *

**Cody's Confessional**

The boy held his stomach painfully, as if he was going to barf. "Okay, I don't know what's worse: Eating Chef and Rosebud's mystery meat, or watching the two make goo-goo eyes at each other. Either way, they're ruining my appetite!" he squeaked before nearly vomiting on the bus.

* * *

Back in school, Izzy had both eyes full: one on Courtney and the other on Noah.

* * *

**Izzy's Confessional**

"Okay, here's something Noah _doesn't_ know. I'm keeping an eye on him too! So far, almost everyone on Camp Lakebottom has grown suspicious of him. I even saw _Courtney_ talking to some child on the phone, I mean what's up with that? Right? Okay! I've implanted a spy camera on Noah's shirt before he left. Don't ask why! And it looks like Cody and Samey are going to be a thing soon.

"So, what'll happen to these fellow nerds next? And look what _I_ have to show to Noah on what Courtney has planned! Lots-of-fun for us, not-so-fun for Courtney! I won't tell you until I actually _feel_ like it. So in the meantime, I'm going to watch these guys attempt to eat those revolting meals. Mwahahahah!"

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**That was part one, people! So what does Buttsquat have in store for Noah, and how will he plan to sabotage their field trip? And worst of all, what has COURTNEY done in Noah's absence? **

**Other questions could be:  
What will become of Noah and Buttsquat? (This is a hint.)  
Will Chef Hatchet and Rosebud get married? (I had to ship it because they were _perfect_ for each other.)  
Will Gretchen and McGee be a thing?  
What will become of Cody's friendship with Noah and his attraction with Samey? (I need to call her Sammy from now on.)  
Will Owen become the best Drama Brother there is?  
And what will the former contestants' song be about?**

**Find out in a few weeks… or months.**

**I haven't and won't be on Fanfiction for a very long time. I'll only come around to view stories, but I won't be online. My apologies.**

**Part 2 is coming soon, but don't expect it to come out too early.**

**This story's now on hiatus. Feel free to leave some feedback. I appreciate it.**


	6. Special Episode: Noah Buttsquat Part 2

**Hey ya'll! Dork Squad's 'special' episode has continued. And it ended with Izzy spying on Courtney. I wonder what ****_she's_**** got under her uptight butt. And now for the comments!**

**Linkonpark100: Haha, yes! It still remains unsure whether they become a pairing or not.**

**CVluvFoxy: Without a doubt I agree with you. Owen's perfect for that job! Yes, Camp Lakebottom's awesome and I knew Rosebud and Chef would click right away. As for Courtney… what you're about to see my shock you… it may even HORRIFY you! Nah, I'm not sure what it'll do to you. XD**

**GeM216: Fear not, for I am back! :D**

**Applauze: Thanks for all the reviews! Unfortunately, I'm not planning on making Scarlett and Cody a couple in THIS story. I'll be portraying their relationship in another story just for you. Courtney's very suitable as the villain and thanks for commenting on your favourite parts. It's really sweet of you! **

**Anyways, this story's back on track for now and feel free to enjoy the next part of Dork Squad's special episode: Noah Buttsquat. Keep an eye out for Italics. I hope you understood why I put them. I DO NOT OWN EITHER SHOWS OR THE ORIGINAL THEME SONG OF CAMP LAKEBOTTOM. **

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER WILL BE LONG AND WILL HAVE THREE SCENARIOS.**

* * *

**Episode 5: Noah Buttsquat** **(Part 2)**

Noah, Harold, Cody and Samey couldn't bear to look at their food right now. It was revolting… repulsive. There were so many words to think for it. Meanwhile, Owen was enjoying his meal.

"Well? Aren't you going to dig in?" Rosebud waited.

"Um, I'm sorry but I'm allergic to… anything that's looking at me and begging for its life," Cody excused. "Plus I have a very strict diet to follow."

"I agree," Samey added. "Can I eat something more… edible?"

"Excuses, excuses, excuses," Rosebud sighed and shook her head. Then she jumped at them and yelled. "EAT THE FOOD OR STARVE!"

Chef looked at her admiringly. "What a lady!"

"Yeah, I'd rather starve," muttered Noah.

"Enough with the… exotic cuisines," blurted Harold. "I'd like to check out more about this place! Is there a loch ness monster somewhere in the area?"

"Hmm… well yeah, but he's asleep at the moment. We'll let you know when he wakes up," McGee assured him. Sawyer kept on sniffing Noah suspiciously. "I swear, this kid smells familiar…"

"Would you mind not coming within ten feet near me? You're making me claustrophobic," Noah growled. He felt nervous too.

"No, no," Sawyer continued to sniff. Then his eyes widened in realization. "You…! I know you!"

"You… do?"

* * *

**Noah's Confessional**

"Has this zombie left Camp Lakebottom and went all the way to our school just to stalk me? If that was Jordan's idea, I would've set sailed to Camp Sunny Smiles and burned it down by now!" he snapped. "I know he can recognize the scent of my blood, but the way he said it sounds as if he's been stalking me since the day I was born."

* * *

"What's the matter, Sawyer?" Gretchen asked.

"This boy is related to Buttsquat!" Sawyer screeched.

* * *

**Noah's Confessional**

"And there goes my position."

* * *

Armand, Rosebud and Squirt gasped horridly. McGee's and Gretchen's eyes widened in shock, "T-That can't be true!"

"What can't be true?" Owen asked, clueless about the whole situation.

"Wait, it's not what you think!" Harold protested.

"Yeah, just because they're cousins doesn't mean they like each other," Cody added. Then his eyes widened after revealing the truth.

"COUSINS!?" said the bottom dwellers.

"I COULD STRANGLE YOU RIGHT NOW!" Noah snapped.

"Meep," Cody whispered. Then the cafeteria door opened.

"Wellity well well," said a smug voice. It was Noah's turn to remain wide eyed. He looked at the boy before him. Orange hair, a freckled face, that same outfit he hasn't seen him wear in a long time, it was not other than Jordan Buttsquat – his exceedingly annoying cousin.

* * *

**Noah's Confessional**

"I knew I should have stayed home…"

* * *

"If it isn't my beloved cousin, Noah," greeted Buttsquat.

"You two are related? I... I can't believe it!" McGee cried.

"And that Samey must be related to Suzi as well!" Gretchen accused.

"What!?" Armand and Sawyer yelled.

"What!? I don't even know who Suzi is!" Samey protested.

* * *

**Harold's Confessional**

"Okay, seriously, what's with all the distant relationships? If I knew one thing, I was the only one in the family to join a camp, even before I joined Total Drama. I don't need to mention my badges because I've collected so many. I mean sure my brother and sister is a scientist, but I'm more than that – I am a wilderness survival expert! And my cousins were laidback so I'm sure they don't go to summer camps these days. In fact, they don't get out at all. It just goes to show that I go out more than anyone else. That's how awesome I am."

* * *

**Samey's Confessional**

"Why am I always being accused of doing something wrong? It's not fair! And besides, if this Suzi was my cousin, then I'm sure she was kept away from me because of Amy. Heck who knows! She was probably a distant cousin spoiled by Amy, kept away from me, and got sent to Camp Sunny Smiles to spread her attitude. Ugh! I hate it when Amy takes away everything I own." Samey looked at the floor and frowned. "On the bright side, she's probably not my cousin. Right?"

* * *

"The last thing I wanted to see is your butt-carved face, Jordan," mocked Noah.

"Buttsquat's real name is Jordan? I had no idea!" said Armand. McGee laughed. "That's because we were so used to calling him Buttsquat, we didn't bother to remember his name!" Armand knew this and laughed alongside McGee with Gretchen and Squirt joining in.

"But seriously, Buttsqueal is your cousin!? What have you been planning against us?" McGee questioned.

"The only thing I planned for today is to make sure I don't get seen by short, dark and ugly over there," Noah turned to his younger cousin and pointed his thumb at him dreadfully.

"Aww, you're sweet! And this place is too much of a dump for you to be in right now. Come and join me to _my_ awesome camp and stop being such a traitor!" demanded Buttsquat.

"I was never on your side," grumbled Noah.

"Yeah, he's on our side!" Harold interjected.

"And you can't have him!" Cody added.

"But you're my cousin!" cried Buttsquat.

"Yes, yes you are." Noah glared. "And I hate you. Now go away."

"Would you rather be in this disgusting, sloppy camp than to be in our amazing Camp Sunny Smiles? We serve edible food and have all the five star resorts you can chill in!"

"I'd rather live in the communal toilets than to be anywhere near you."

"Fine, be that way!" Buttsquat cried almost dramatically and ran away.

"Okay that was too easy…" Noah muttered. "And it's making me suspicious," he added.

"What do you mean?" asked McGee.

"Jordan doesn't give up too easily. That fart monster's got something up his sleeve."

McGee couldn't help but laugh. "Oh man, for real? That's the best nickname I've heard all day! Haha, 'fart monster'… priceless!"

"Let's not worry about that and start worrying about what these kids are about to show us," Cody whispered.

"Or what they're about to make us do," Harold added. Noah sighed. "I've got a bad feeling in the pain of my butt," he groaned.

* * *

"Okay, Courtney… what are you up to this time?" Izzy whispered to herself. She saw Courtney on the phone talking to someone. It was a voice she never heard of before – not in this school to be exact.

* * *

**Izzy's Confessional**

"Okay, seriously, what is she up to and who is she calling? I knew I should have told Noah to disable any connections or signals outside the school! Other than, you know, family phone calls and whatnot. Anyway, I'm gonna need to steal that phone. But it's not going to be easy! I'm gonna need help. I have to find someone I can trust."

* * *

"Eva!" Izzy yelled from the hallway, attracting everyone's attention.

"Whoa, slow down! There's no need to yell," Mike called.

"Sorry, I'm in a rush!" Izzy shouted back,

"For what? Or am I not allowed to ask?" Mike asked politely.

"Sorry, you just did. And it's highly confidential… unless if you're a close friend of my boyfriend- OW! – I mean my buddy, Noah!"

"You're the president's boyfriend?" Mike asked in shock.

"Well he is a boy… and he is my friend," Izzy explained.

"Oh, that makes sense," Mike laughed. "I wouldn't consider myself a close friend of President Noah, but I can show you where Eva is!"

"Really!? Where is she?" Izzy asked.

"Sure! She's in the counsellor's office with Sky right now. Apparently she threw dumbbells at Lightning after he made fun of her during the afterschool session," Mike explained.

"Huh, I always knew those two would get together!" Izzy said in awe. "How did you know?"

"I was there. I had to continue gymnastics for, you know, Svetlana," he answered.

"Weren't they gone at the push of the button? Oh man I always wanted to have multiple personalities!" Izzy said excitedly.

"It's not that easy… and even after they left I know they're still in there somewhere. From that day on I'm going to do the things my personalities wanted to do. Except for Mal of course," Mike answered. "Enough small talk. I'll guide you to the counsellor's office. Come on!"

"Oh thank you! And if I ever see Mal again, I'll beat him to a pulp after what he did to me!"

"I don't think that's going to happen for a long time," Mike sighed.

As the two approached the office, Mike and Izzy saw Eva chained to a chair. Izzy gasped. "NOBODY SAID THE PATIENT WOULD BE CHAINED TO THEIR DEATH! I'M COMING TO SAVE YOU, EVA!"

"Izzy, no!" Mike cried.

**BAM!**

The door burst open and Sky screamed. "What are you doing, Izzy!?" she snapped.

"That's E-Scope to you, missy! And I want to talk to Eva for a sec," Izzy requested.

"Here, take her. I CAN'T STAND HER ANYMORE!" Sky snapped and ran out of the office.

"Whoa… Sky never behaved like that before. What did you do to her, Eva?" Mike asked worriedly.

"She wouldn't stop talking about my anger and she certainly wouldn't stop talking about me making up with Lightning!" Eva roared. "I'M GONNA KILL HER!"

"Wait! I have a better plan for you. But before we talk about it, Mike thanks for the directions. Now shoo!" Izzy said.

"Uh, you're welcome? I'll see you later then!" And with that, Mike left.

"This better be good!" Eva barked.

"Okay, listen up, we're friends with Noah right?"

"Yes."

"And he can trust us right?"

"Yes."

"And you won't tell a soul when I give you a secret he gave me right?"

"Depends."

"Come on! Help me out. Courtney's trying to sabotage his place as president. And I'm counting on YOU, a Team E-Scope member, to help me!"

"Now that, I'm in. That girl is a two faced cow!" Eva shouted.

"Hush it! Okay, here's the plan. I need you to steal Courtney's phone. She's contacting someone from outside the school and I have a feeling that person lives in Camp Lakebottom where Noah and the gang are staying. We need to find out who she called and report it to him as evidence!"

Eva nodded and smirked. "I'm in."

"In the meantime, let's see what Noah's up to." Grabbing her phone, she checked to see what Noah was up to. She shrugged and returned it. "Nothing to see here. Let's go!"

* * *

Noah walked further away from the group, not wanting to be a part of their activities. He had the excuse to take a potion and throw it away as demanded by Rosebud. It was the perfect plan to get away from the group. Due to laziness, he tossed the potion away, unaware that it hit a small lake. He found a log, sat on it, and sighed.

"I'd rather be in school while getting nagged by Courtney than to be here," he muttered to himself.

"Noah? Are you okay?" asked a voice. Noah turned around and kept his dull look. "Hey, Samey. Shouldn't you be launched by a geyser right about now?"

"I would have but I politely declined." Samey sat next to him. "What's the matter? If it's Jordan, I totally feel you. Everyone thinks I'm related to Suzi!"

"You mean Buttsquat's bratty girlfriend? I hate to say it but I can see the similarities," Noah deadpanned.

"But we're not related! I swear!"

"Good to believe. I wish Buttsquat and I were never related." Noah pulled off a smirk and tried to change the subject. "So… you and Cody huh? Wow."

Samey blushed. "W-what? What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Okay, okay! So what if I have a crush on him?" Samey stammered.

"Hey, I'm totally cool with it. I know you would never hurt him," Noah said.

"And if I did?"

Noah glared.

"If it was an accident! What if I hurt him by accident?" she rephrased.

"You don't need to know that. Don't tell him this but I don't want him to get hurt. He's been through enough," Noah groaned.

"So have I. I like how you care for him though. That's really sweet of you!" Samey commented.

Noah was about to protest in anger but sighed in defeat. "I have no comment."

* * *

**Noah's Confessional**

"Look, it's nothing personal. Cody's highly vulnerable to humiliation. It used to humor me a lot, but now it's just plain annoying and pathetic. And yes, he's a dork so that pretty much explains it all. And we dorks gotta stick together." Realizing what he just said, his eyes widened with embarrassment. "Wait, did I just say- Oh crud."

* * *

"What are you loser lovebirds doing?" asked a smug Suzi.

"What are you doing here?" Samey asked angrily. Noah glared alongside her.

"We're not lovebirds, munchkin. Get that in your pea-sized brain and get lost," Noah growled. Out came Buttsquat while holding a nerf gun.

"Don't you dare say a word to my sweet pea!" he snapped. Pulling the trigger, he shot Noah with paintballs, pushing him off the log roughly. Meanwhile, Suzi swooped in and stole Samey.

"Hey let go- mmph!" muffled Samey.

"Now, now, we don't want any trouble now do we?" sneered Suzi as she stuffed Samey in a sack. Buttsquat followed suit. Meanwhile, Noah sat up and rubbed his painted body painfully.

"Oh… my aching everything," he groaned. Then he saw Buttsquat and Suzi taking Samey away. He glared and ran after them. Thankfully he was a fast runner.

"Oh no you don't!" said an angry Buttsquat. Aiming for Noah, he prepared to shoot paintball bullets at him continuously.

Noah glared, ran faster, and kicked the gun out of Buttsquat's hands before he could shoot. The gun flew and hit Suzi's head. Both she and Samey fell into a nearby lake.

"NO!" said both Noah and Buttsquat. The two glared at each other.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Buttsquat snapped and launched himself at Noah. Noah fought back aggressively. "That makes two of us, fart face!"

The two continued to fight until Noah tripped and fell onto the lake with Buttsquat on him.

* * *

"I HEARD SAMMY SCREAM!" Cody yelled all of a sudden. He and Harold were teaching McGee, Gretchen and Squirt how to play cards. Meanwhile, Owen kept on eating Rosebud's and Chef's meals, much to Armand and Sawyer's disgust. They all turned their attention to Cody.

"Buttsqueal! Oh he's playing with fire now!" McGee snapped.

"Is she in trouble?" asked Squirt.

"I don't know, chubby face, what do you think?" Harold deadpanned annoyingly.

"Where do you think it came from?" Owen asked worriedly.

"I heard the noise and it's coming from here! Follow me," Rosebud commanded.

"There's no time to lose! Come on!" exclaimed a worried Cody.

As they approached the lake, where the noise was once heard, they saw _Noah_ and _Samey_ get out of the water, coughing. Worried, Cody ran up to them.

"Noah! Samey! I'm glad you're alright. What happened?" he asked.

"Uh… what? I'm not-" Looking at his current body. _Noah_ had an idea. "I mean, sure I'm fine. I had an argument with my _awful_ cousin, Jordan," he answered.

"Well where is he? I can beat him to a pulp for you if you like!" McGee said.

"By all means, he's yours," said _Noah_ evilly.

"Okay that was just unnerving," muttered Harold. Owen ran over to _Noah _and gave him a hug. "NOAH, I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE OKAY!"

"Put me down, you idiot!" _Noah_ snapped. Owen gasped and released him. "What did you just say?" he asked incredulously.

"I mean I… I'm sorry. I just had a rough day that's all."

"Oh… sorry. I just got so worried about you!" Owen cried.

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

**Owen's Confessional**

"Okay, I've known my little buddy for a long time… but seeing him behave that way seemed a little out of character for him! He doesn't sound like the Noah I love to hug whenever I'm scared. Did he hit his head or something? Then again he did say he was stressed."

* * *

Cody brought _Samey_ in his arms and shook her gently. "Sammy! Please, wake up!" he cried.

"Huhh? Ugh! Get away from me!" _Samey_ growled and pushed Cody away.

"Hey, Sammy, chill out! It's me, Cody," the geek reminded her.

"What?" Looking at her body, she glanced at _Noah_, who grinned at her, and later grinned herself. "O-oh! That's right… Hey… Cody," she mumbled unsurely.

* * *

**Cody's Confessional**

The boy glared at the camera with his arms crossed. "Okay, I've known Noah for a long time and I know that's not _my_ Noah." Realizing what he just said, he blushed and shook his head. "T-That's not what I meant! I mean he's not the Noah I know. Yeah, that's it. Anyway, I don't know much about Sammy and I know something's not right with her either. Something's up."

* * *

"Are you two okay? You don't seem like yourselves," Gretchen pointed out.

"No, no, we're fine! Honestly!" said _Noah_.

"We've never been better!" added _Samey_.

"Where are Buttsqueal and Suzi-pa-Tootie?" Gretchen mocked. _Samey _and _Noah_ glared at Gretchen. "What? Can't they get their nicknames?" she asked.

"Right, right… they got into a fight with us but it's all over now," _Noah_ explained.

"Something's off with you two and I can't put my finger on it," growled Rosebud.

"If she sees something, then I can see something too," Chef agreed.

"Okay you two need to stop agreeing with each other's statements. It's freaking me out!" complained Armand.

"It makes me wanna barf," Harold added.

"What was that, cadet!?" Chef barked.

"Uh… nothing?" Harold squeaked.

Everyone heard bubbles coming from the lake. There they saw _Buttsquat _and _Samey_ get out of the water. Harold glared and grabbed both of them.

"Okay, you kids have crossed the line!" he snapped.

"Who are you calling ki-" _Buttsquat_ paused and his eyes widened upon seeing his real body. "No… if he has my body, then-" he looked at his body and screamed. "Harold, wait! It's me-"

"Don't play dumb with me! Of course I know your name, _Jordan_! You and your girlfriend are never coming back until the day we leave. Do you understand?" Harold scolded.

"I wish they never came back at all," McGee interjected. Squirt and Gretchen nodded in agreement.

"But, Harold wait!" _Suzi_ cried.

"Oh I'll wait alright. I'll wait for you two to stop bothering us for good! So long!" Harold yelled as he tossed the couple away from the campsite. Getting invisible dust off his hands, he turned to _Noah_ and _Samey_. "There, that took care of that."

"You just made my day so much better," _Noah_ commented. Harold's eyes widened.

* * *

**Harold's Confessional**

"Okay, since when does Noah get impressed so easily? Whatever that sudden feeling was, I hope it ends soon. I'd rather annoy Noah than to impress him! That's right, ladies, I was annoying him with my totally awesome facts on _purpose_!"

* * *

Back in school, Courtney ran as fast as she could from a raging Eva. Izzy followed behind. Everyone who took notice of it were deeply confused.

"Whoa, looks like somebody's messed up big time!" Topher assumed.

"Oh my, slow down girls!" Ella cried.

"Woo! Wait to go extreme, dudettes!" yelled Tyler.

* * *

**Zoey's Confessional**

"I'm not one to admit stuff like this but who knew watching Courtney getting chased down could feel so therapeutic! No offense, Courtney."

* * *

"YOU'RE CRAZY, EVA, CRAZY! YOU ARE SO GETTING DETENTION TONIGHT!" Courtney screamed.

"DON'T CARE! NOW GIVE ME THAT PHONE!" Eva roared.

"Woohoo! Go Eva go!" Izzy cheered. At long last, Eva pounced on Courtney and crushed her back. "Nailed it!" she exclaimed victoriously.

"Ugh! You are going down!" Courtney barked.

"Not until you go down first. Oh wait, you're already down! BOOM!" Izzy said in amusement. Before Courtney could notice, she snatched the phone from her pocket. "LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" she signaled. Eva nodded and ran away with her.

As they escaped, they finally stopped at the E-Scope hangout, also known as Izzy's Headquarters. When she opened the phone, she noticed there was a passcode.

"Wait to go, brainzilla, now we need to figure out what that password is!" Eva snapped.

"Hush, Eva, and let the _Izzy_ do her job." Izzy placed her hand on her chin and thought for a few moments. Eva grew impatient. With a smile forming on her face, Izzy typed out the supposed password.

D-U-N-C-A-N

It worked.

"What was the password?" Eva asked.

"Duh, it's obvious that it was Duncan! The two are practically married!" Izzy answered.

"It's THAT easy!?"

"Ohoho, it may sound easy but it isn't. A lot of passwords these days have spaces and dashes in between each letter of the word they used. It's a great way of fooling others, but not me!" Izzy looked back down on Courtney's phone. Scrolling through the called sections, she called the most recent number. The person who answered it had a deep voice. It was a man's voice.

_"__Yes, what is it Courtney?"_ he asked.

"ALRIGHT, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO NOAH AND I WANT TO KNOW NOW!" Izzy screamed.

"You do know that's my job right?" Eva deadpanned.

"Yeah, but it's so much fun to just scream at the person you really hate!"

"You don't even know this guy."

"True, but I do hate him after what he did to Noah." Izzy returned to the phone. "NOW TELL ME WHERE NOAH IS OR I'M GOING TO TRACK YOU DOWN!"

_"__I'm sorry, I have no idea what you're talking about!"_ the man protested.

"WHO ARE YOU!?"

_"__I'm Michael – Courtney's attorney. She called me for confidential reasons"_

"Does that include annihilating Noah from being the president!?" Izzy questioned.

_"__I don't know about that. She called me to sue Chris for not agreeing with her ideas. I know she hates Noah, but she knows that a lawsuit can't make her become president. It's unfair, in my argument."_

"So… Courtney wasn't trying to get rid of Noah?" Izzy asked softly.

_"__Not that she told me. No."_

"Oh… never mind then." Izzy hung up and put the phone down. "I… I don't understand."

"What _don't _you understand?" Eva asked.

"It's just that… if Courtney didn't try to get rid of Noah, then who did?"

"How should I know? Maybe nobody was planning on getting rid of Noah in the first place," Eva assumed.

"No, that's impossible. There's gotta be a fluke somewhere!" Izzy protested.

"Maybe that fluke's all in your head. I'm out of here! Thanks for nothing, Izzy," Eva barked and walked out of the room.

"No, Eva, wait!" It was too late. Izzy growled, placed the phone on the desk and left the room with the phone in it. "It's not fair! Even after all this, something still isn't right! I need to dig deeper!" And with that, she grabbed a jackhammer from her locker and made a big hole in the ground, shocking the students. Courtney ran into this and glared.

"IZZY! GIVE ME BACK MY PHONE!" she yelled from above. Meanwhile, Duncan came to her with a familiar object.

"I believe this item belongs to you," he said smugly. Courtney blushed and glared, snatching the phone from her boyfriend. "Give me that, you jerk! Chris, you have a lot of renovating to do!" she scowled and stormed off. Duncan looked at her and smirked.

"I love it when she gets intense."

* * *

Night fell upon the campsite. While everyone at Camp Lakebottom is staying up late for a good campfire story, nearly everyone in Camp Sunny Smiles went to bed. It was that boring. _Suzi_ and _Buttsquat_ were left lying on the shore. They remained unconscious for hours. "Oh my aching _everything_," groaned _Buttsquat_ as he was crushed by _Suzi_ after crashing onto the ground.

"Noah, are you okay?" asked _Suzi_ worriedly.

"No, Samey, I- Whoa! What happened to you!?" _Buttsquat_ screamed.

"I should be asking you the same thing!" _Suzi_ shot back.

"Dang it! I think the potion that spread in the lake caused our bodies to switch! Ugh, I'm gonna kill Jordan!" _Buttsquat _snapped.

"And I'm not one to kill but that Suzi is so dead!" _Suzi_ added.

"In the meantime, where are we?" Looking around, _Buttsquat_ and _Suzi_ saw what appeared to be Camp Sunny Smiles – a famous resort for rich and spoiled children.

"Okay, as fancy as this place looks, I'd rather be with Cody right now," _Suzi_ muttered.

"That makes two of us. We have to get out of here and tell those stubborn know-it-all's who we really are," _Buttsquat_ said. "And the worst part of all this is… Argh! Buttsquat has my phone!"

_Suzi_ gasped at the horrible announcement. "We need to get out of here now!"

"Halt! Did you two just say you wanted to leave?!" said a boy.

"Uh…" _Suzi_ said speechlessly.

"Get them!" In a matter of seconds, _Buttsquat_ and _Suzi_ were taken down by police children and were sent to the "Fun Prison".

"You're out of your mind if you think you can leave and live over at that ugly summer camp at Lakebottom. In the meantime, you're on a timeout until you get your sanity back!" ordered what appeared to be an adult. It was Buttsquat's dad.

"Ugh, I hate Uncle Buttsquat," _Buttsquat_ groaned. "How ironic is it that these dodos arrested the campsite's leader? And furthermore, I REALLY hate today!" he snapped.

"Noah, calm down. We'll get out of here! I promise you that," said_ Suzi._

"Says the girl who got us arrested. Look, I hate to be negative, Sammy, but with their skeptism, along with the fact that Buttsquat has my phone, we may never be able to get out of here," muttered _Buttsquat_.

"Oh stop it, will you? You're like the president of our school! When are you going to realize that you have more power than everyone else? Besides, these are little kids were dealing with here! You can do this. If we don't get out of here soon, Cody and everyone else will think we screwed everything up; and that's not even us! Those are Buttsquat and Suzi in our bodies!" _Suzi_ placed her hands on _Buttsquat's_ shoulders.

"You can do this, Noah! If you couldn't care less about doing it for everyone, then it's time you try to do it for yourself! Please," _Suzi_ cried.

"I guess you're right-"

"No. I _know_ I'm right."

"I don't really think that. But thanks for the motivation. Okay, let's find a way out of here-" _Buttsquat_ paused as he heard a wolf howling. He and _Suzi _held each other in fear.

"On second thought, let's think this plan through for the night and wait until tomorrow," _Suzi_ suggested.

"Tomorrow won't wait, Sammy, we need to escape while everyone's asleep. Convincing them won't work anymore. It's time we lure those two dunderheads to the pond where it all started," _Buttsquat_ planned.

_Suzi_ grinned in agreement, "I'd like that."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Bottom Dwellers are having a campfire party. They spent the rest of the night eating marshmallows Owen had brought on their trip, much to Chef Hatchet and Rosebud's frustration. The couple didn't care as they continued to cuddle together, making Cody and Harold barf inside.

"And there we were, down in a deep and scary cave where we met a group of sea creatures that look just like us! It was awesome!" told McGee.

"Yeah, you wouldn't believe it," Gretchen added.

"Of course we would believe it! This is Camp Lakebottom! Anything can happen," Harold said.

"You have a very true point," Squirt commented. Harold turned to Cody and saw him hugging his knees, appearing to be depressed. The brunette pouted throughout the night and stared at the couple next to him.

"Cody, what's wrong?" Harold whispered. All Cody did was point at the couple next to him. Looking at his direction he saw _Noah_ and _Samey_ cuddling together while watching the stars. They were ignoring McGee's stories too.

"Uh, hello? Earth to cheater? What do you two think you're doing?" Harold snarled.

"We're cuddling. What else did you think we're doing?" _Noah_ deadpanned.

"Oh, _Noah_, I love how you point out the obvious like that," _Samey_ commented endearingly. Cody felt his lips quiver.

* * *

**Cody's Confessional**

"Do you know that feeling where your best friend and crush start having a thing for each other? Yeah, that's how I feel right now… Dang it, why didn't they tell me they liked each other!? Sammy's supposed to cuddle with me and Noah's supposed to make _me_ laugh! They never showed any signs of affections at all! And Noah would always tell me whenever he has a crush on someone, even if that crush happens to be MY crush! I smell something off – even more off than Owen's bean fart!' the boy snapped.

* * *

**Owen's Confessional**

"Wait, wait, wait! _Noah_ and _Samey_ are DATING!? This is _really_ messed up!"

* * *

"I want to be alone right now," Cody said as he stood up and went to his cabin.

"Cody? What's wrong?" McGee asked. "Is my story too boring for you to hear? If it is, then I can change it."

"No, it's not that. Thanks for your concern. Excuse me you guys," Cody gave him a weak smile before returning to his cabin.

"Ugh, what's his damage?" _Samey_ asked.

"I don't know. You tell me," Harold growled.

"Take a chill pill, four-eyes, what did we ever do to him?" _Noah_ growled back.

"Four-eyes? FOUR-EYES!? Why I ought to—"

"Harold, stop! We don't want to see you hurt each other. I mean you're friends right?" Owen asked sheepishly.

"That 'are' is going to be a 'were' soon enough. What the heck is wrong with you?! You made Cody jealous and you don't even care!?" Harold snapped.

"Of course not. I mean why should I? I never cared," _Noah_ stated. Harold's eye twitched as he grabbed _Noah's_ collar. "You better apologize right now, or else I'm going to report this to Chris! And you're gonna get your rump kicked by me if you don't say sorry!"

"You don't have to," Hatchet interjected. "I'm already writing down your behavioral progress. Chris will be happy to hear from me when I get back."

"So what if I get demoted? I am who I am. And who I am means I never cared about anyone's feelings – not even that idiot boy, Cody's! Capiche?" _Noah_ snapped back.

"Yeah, he's a weirdo anyway. As if I dig him," _Samey_ added. "He's not even my favorite Drama Brother. I loved Justin more than him. And you are a horrible rapper. You're not even close to being a real one."

"WHAT?!" Harold snapped.

* * *

**Harold's Confessional**

"Okay, is it me or has Samey gone Amy? And furthermore, _Noah's_ going to get a serious beatdown in his sleep!"

* * *

"McGee?"

"Yeah, Gretch?"

"I'm very tempted to kick their butts. May I?"

"We can't, Gretch, they're our guests!" McGee hissed.

"I know but they're not acting like our guests!" Gretchen argued.

"You have a point. We should keep an eye on them more often," McGee whispered as his eyes narrowed at the couple.

"You're apologizing!" Harold snapped.

"Make me and I'll have you expelled!" _Noah_ snapped back.

"Curse you!" Harold yelled and stormed away into the cabin. Armand and Sawyer glared at _Noah_ and _Samey_.

"That was really low," Armand said and shook his head.

"You should be expecting that from someone like me. Come on, babe, let's get away from all these _haters_," said _Noah_ as he took _Samey's_ hand and walked away with her.

"Noah? What happened to you?" Owen whined.

"I'm totally fine, fart face. Now leave us alone!"

Owen gasped at that statement. That did NOT sound like the Noah he knew.

* * *

**Owen's Confessional**

"Noah…" he sniffed. "How could you?"

More sobbing ensued.

* * *

"Cody? Are you okay?" Harold asked, poking his head into the room.

"No," Cody murmured as he buried his face deeper into his pillow. Harold sighed and walked over to his depressed friend. "Hey, don't be sad. Maybe Noah's just having a rough day."

Cody popped his head out of the pillow and glared. "Oh you mean after everything I've heard and seen: with Noah and Sammy making out as well as Noah being an absolute jerk to me? You call _that_ Noah having a rough day?" He got out of bed and kicked his bed. "I hate this trip! And worst of all:

**I **

**Hate**

**Noah!"** he shouted frustratingly one last time and exited the cabin.

Harold gasped.

* * *

**Owen and Harold's Confessional**

"Cody… hating _Noah_…? That's the last thing I wanted to hear him say! Ohh… Noah is going to pay!" Harold snapped.

Owen gasped at this. "No… but Noah… he would never do such a thing! Oh Noah! What have you become!?"

* * *

"Noah, you get back here and apologize right now!" Gretchen shouted.

"And what are you going to do about it? If I were you, go do something more important; say tell McLoser how much you feel about him. The dweeb's head over heels in love with you! Later!" _Noah _said.

"SAY WHAT!?" McGee snapped. He took a rock and threw it as far away as he could, hoping it would reach the couple. "You can make fun of your friends, you can even taunt Hatchet and Rosebud's cooking, BUT YOU CAN NEVER INSULT OUR FEELINGS FOR EACH OTHER YOU CREEPS!" he shouted. Then he and his best friend stares at each other wide eyed.

"Forget what I said back there. Hehe," he chuckled nervously.

"N-No, no… it's okay. I appreciate you trying to stand up for me," Gretchen protested.

"Hehe…"

"So… you like me?" Gretchen asked while slowly starting to blush.

"I… I should be asking you the same question," he replied, blushing back.

"I don't mind if you do," the tomboy pointed out.

"Same! Ur, I mean, I feel the same way… if you like me that is," he added sheepishly.

"Um, hello? This love fest is making me wanna barf!" Rosebud interjected.

"Says the lady who wants to make out with Muscle Man over there!" McGee retorted. "None of this is making sense… and to think Noah and Sammy were normal before! They were nice- well Noah wasn't so nice when he came here. How did this sudden behavior occur?" he questioned himself while pacing back and forth.

"If I remember correctly, Rosebud here asked Noah to deliver a potion. And moments later, Sammy disappeared with him," Armand explained.

"Now that I think about it, even though I have no brain, I believe that something happened to those two that made them this way," Sawyer guessed.

Rosebud's eyes widened at that statement. "Wait a second… Armand, you do remember that I gave Noah a potion to dispose of, correct?"

"I believe so."

Rosebud gasped in horror.

"Baby, what's wrong!?" Chef asked.

"Eww…" Squirt squirmed.

"I KNEW IT!" she exclaimed.

"What is it!?" McGee asked eagerly.

"Tell us!" Gretchen demanded.

"It was the potion! That potion is used to swap two different bodies with one another," Rosebud explained.

"So… all this time Noah and Sammy were-" McGee started.

"Buttsquat and Suzi? Yes! But, it doesn't make sense! That boy couldn't have just splashed the potion on all four of them. It's not enough!" Rosebud continued to think. "Unless…"

Then it hit her again.

"This way, follow me!" she ordered. Everyone but Owen, Harold and Cody followed behind. After a short run, they reached a familiar location. Rosebud took a good look at the pond Noah, Samey, Buttsquat and Suzi landed on. The potion she gave Noah was clear, but it had a bubbly texture when mixed with water.

She smirked victoriously. "I figured it out! That Noah must've carelessly thrown the potion away. When I say dispose it, I obviously didn't mean he should throw it anywhere! UGH, and people call _him_ a president," she explained

"Either that or he got into a fight with Buttsquat and they somehow landed on the pond with the potion," Armand guessed.

"Nah. Nobody gets into those kinds of fights anymore," deadpanned McGee. He took the now empty bottle and turned to Rosebud. "How do we turn them back to normal?" he demanded.

"The only way back is to put them back into the water. But we need to do it one pair at time otherwise something can go terribly wrong! And furthermore, the potion will wear off of the water after four swaps. Because Noah and Buttsquat swapped bodies, as well as Sammy and Suzi, we only have exactly two swaps left for the potion to wear off completely!" Rosebud explained.

"So you're saying is that if we get the swaps wrong, we won't be able to turn them back to normal again?!" McGee asked in shock.

"Not unless we have another one! That's the last one I have!" Rosebud answered. Everyone gasped.

"I don't know. Switching bodies can be fun if you know who you're switching with," Squirt said.

"Yeah, but it sure isn't fun when your worst enemy is taking over your body! We gotta warn the others!" McGee ordered.

"I agree. Let's go!" Gretchen added and everyone ran back to the main campsite.

* * *

Back in school, Izzy finally dug up on the surface, ending up in the cafeteria. Then she noticed a couple of feet before her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Scarlett asked, looking down on her. Izzy got up and glared at the secretary before her.

* * *

**Izzy's Confessional**

"I don't care if she finds out or not but I don't trust Scarlett. And I have a feeling that _she's_ the one who's behind getting rid of Noah. I checked my spy cam on him last night and noticed a bizarre change in his behavior. Samey changed too. And I know how much Scarlett wanted his job. I'm onto her!" she admitted simply.

* * *

"Hey there, Secretary Scarlett! How are things?" Izzy asked politely.

"Cut the fake sweet-talk, Izzy. Why are you digging a hole in the school? You know you could get expelled for that, right?" Scarlett scolded.

"Well duh, this school could use a makeover and I thought about making a school basement!" Izzy half lied. It has always been her intention for any school's makeover.

"Wow, your mind is so powerful," Scarlett groaned while rolling her eyes.

"Haha, I love the way you lie. So tell me, have you been trying to get rid of Noah and Samey lately?" she interrogated.

* * *

**Izzy's Confessional**

"Okay, so I broke my promise. But I need to know who tried to get rid of Noah and Samey! It's the only way."

* * *

"What are you talking about?" Scarlett asked almost clueless. Izzy didn't buy any of it.

"Enough with the innocent talk! I know you're behind the scheme of swapping Noah's body so that you can take his place as president!" Izzy accused.

"For your information, I have nothing to do with any of this. If I were you, go tackle someone else, like Amy. She's always hated her sister and her friends. Go waste your time blaming her. I respect Noah's decisions despite the fact that they're ridiculously immoral. Now if you'll excuse me, I need my comestibles," Scarlett scolded and walked away calmly. Izzy sneered and watched her leave.

"She does have a point…" she told herself and ran off to look for the snobby cheerleader.

* * *

McGee and Gretchen knocked on the cabin door anxiously.

"Owen, Harold, Cody, open up!" McGee ordered.

"There's something we need to tell you!" Gretchen added.

"Yeah, and it has nothing to do with Chef and Rosebud getting married – because that's just gross!" Squirt finished even though what he said was completely unrelated to the issue at hand.

The door finally opened with Owen standing before them. "Cody cried himself to sleep, and Harold's trying to comfort him. And-" he sniffed and continued. "I'll never see my little buddy again!" he sobbed.

"That's exactly what we wanted you to know! Noah and Sammy _aren't_ Noah and Sammy!" McGee announced.

"You mean, my little buddy is still the same Noah I know?" Owen asked hopefully.

"You bet!"

Harold joined in and lightly shoved Owen. "What did you just say?" he interrupted.

"You heard me! That potion Rosebud told Noah to get rid of – it was made to completely swap two bodies that come in contact with it. We need you to wake Cody up so he can know about this!" McGee explained.

"Sorry, Cody's sleeping… if he wakes up, he'll either go ballistic or he'll continue crying. We'll tell him in the morning. Right now, I have a plan," Harold said immediately.

"Well that escalated quickly," said an impressed Armand.

"First of all, show me the evidence!" Harold started.

"You got it!" Gretchen replied.

After a short walk, they finally approached the small, glossy pond. Mcgee pointed straight at it. "The potion spilled here!"

Harold walked towards the pond and examined it. "Interesting. There's no evidence that Noah and Samey were here. However you have a good point. Where do you think the _real_ Noah and Samey are now?" he interrogated.

"Hmm… good question. Gretch, where do you think they would be right now?" McGee asked.

"They should be looking for us right now. So why haven't they?" Gretchen partially answered.

"And if I remember correctly, you were the ones who shooed them away," Squirt reminded.

"No need to remind me. Gosh, I'm an idiot!"

"Of course you are. You kicked them back to Camp Sunny Smiles. Maybe they're enjoying it there," Armand said.

"I KNEW THEY WERE TRAITORS!" Rosebud snapped.

"No. Noah and Samey can't enjoy a trip without Cody, or Owen. And this is _Noah_ I'm talking about here. They can't just stay there. Maybe something bad happened to them," Harold thought.

"If I remember correctly, if you try to leave Camp Sunny Smiles for good without your parents' permission, you will be forced to be detained until you change your mind." McGee gasped. "Of course! Noah and Sammy have been arrested because they tried to leave after _you_ knocked them over there!"

"Did you really need to point that out?" Harold groaned.

"It was your fault. I'M COMING NOAH!" Owen screamed and ran without warning.

"Wait! We don't even know where Camp Sunny Smiles is!" Harold shouted, making Owen stop and look back.

"Maybe you don't. But we do," Gretchen admitted and shared knowing glances with McGee and Squirt.

"Really?" Owen asked excitedly.

"Of course! That was our original destination, until Buttscreech changed the directions for our bus and made us end up in this even more awesome camp," McGee explained.

"Sweet! Lead us there now!" Harold ordered.

"Can't it wait until the morning?" Chef yawned.

"I'm NOT going to sleep without my little buddy, Noah!" Owen argued.

"And I'm never going to sleep well at night knowing that I can't annoy Noah and with having to deal with Cody's moping! Gentlemen, allow me to introduce my totally awesome plan to rescue Noah and Samey. We're on a rescue mission! Who's with me?" Harold spoke.

"I'm in!" Owen shouted.

"Me too!" said McGee. "This is gonna be awesome!"

"Count me in!" Gretchen added.

"Oh me! Me, me-" Squirt added before falling asleep.

"You guys go. We'll get some shuteye. Goodbye and good luck!" Armand said before carrying Squirt and taking off with the rest.

"So, how are we going to do this, Harold?" Gretchen asked.

Harold's eyes narrowed at her deviously. "It's time for a little _espionage._"

* * *

Camp Sunny Smiles was dark. It was past midnight and everyone was asleep, everyone except _Buttsquat_ and _Suzi_. All they did was lay down restlessly while staring onto the concrete ceiling of their cell.

"I can't sleep," _Suzi_ whimpered.

"That makes two of us."

"I can't believe we're going to be stuck here forever," _Suzi _cried.

"You know I can't let that happen. While we're here, we might as well think of a plan."

"I'm too tired for that… do you want to talk about something else?" _Suzi_ pleaded.

_Buttsquat_ rolled his eyes. "Fine."

"Do you think Cody likes me? I was just wondering…"

"You're asking _me_ that now?"

"Hey, Cody's not here is he?"

"He's obviously into you. Get a clue, honey," _Buttsquat _answered.

"You don't mind, do you?" _Suzi_ asked.

"Why are you asking me this?"

"It's just that, I don't know… you don't have a thing for Cody do you?" _Suzi _asked curiously. _Buttsquat's_ eyes widened and he sat up.

"A-Are you kidding me!?" he snapped.

"I was just wond-"

"Oh don't give me any of that crap! I don't think of Cody _that_ way!" he hissed. _Suzi_ sat up as well. "Then what _do_ you think of him?" she asked.

_Buttsquat_ stared at her speechlessly. What _did_ think of Cody? Annoying? Distracting? Childish? Flirtatious? Dorky? There were so many words he can think of right now.

"I'd rather not say anything," he answered.

"Please?"

_Buttsquat _rolled his eyes. "If I were to say one thing about him, he's okay."

"Okay?" _Suzi_ repeated. "Okay?" she said again. "And I thought you liked him more than that! What kind of friend are you!?"

"Look, I don't want to be too descriptive. What I just said sums everything up on how I see him. End of story," _Buttsquat_ argued.

"Well you only think he's okay? He's more than okay to me! He's perfect!" _Suzi_ confessed.

"Then tell _him_, not me."

"I will when the time comes. But I want to know how _you _feel!"

"That's for me to tell Cody _alone_."

"Then when will you tell him?"

_Buttsquat_ remained silent. A lot of words went roaming in his head once again. He sighed. "Do you really want to know what I see in him?"

"_Yes_!"

Before the boy could speak, they both heard a rustling sound heading their way. "Did you hear that?" he whispered.

"I don't care about that right now. Don't change the subject, Noah!" _Suzi_ snapped.

"Ugh, fine. I'm not going to be open about this to anyone until I get a girlfriend but: I kind of have a soft spot for him. There, are you happy now?"

"No."

"I love Cody – as a friend. Maybe nobody but Izzy knows but we both share a brotherly relationship for each other. I'm just as close to him as I am with Owen, and that's saying something. I don't do friendly but being with Owen, Izzy and Cody are my main exceptions," _Buttsquat_ confessed.

"That's… the sweetest thing I've ever heard you say. But what about Harold?"

"He's fine. If anything, we do have stuff in common. But I'd do anything to tell Cody it wasn't you and me making out back at the camp. He probably hates us right now."

"Hopefully when we get back in time, we'll let him know that it's all just a misunderstanding."

"Where was all that optimism a minute ago?" _Buttsquat_ asked frustratingly before smirking at her. "By the way, do you want to know a secret?" he whispered as softly as he could.

"I'm listening," _Suzi_ said excitedly.

"Between you and me, Cody's ticklish," he whispered.

_Suzi_ gasped in surprise. "No way!"

"Way," he chuckled.

"That's one secret I'll treasure forever. And probably the last I'll ever know about Cody…"

"Now that you demotivated me to find a way out, I think we might just be stuck here forever," _Buttsquat_ sighed hopelessly.

"Not on our watch!" whispered a voice. _Buttsquat_ and _Suzi_ gasped and turned to see Harold, McGee, Owen and Gretchen smiling at them.

"Harold?"

"That's right! And thanks for admitting that we have something in common. Now let's get you out of here!" Harold took out a hairclip from his pocket and unlocked the door.

"Thanks. I hate you a little less now," _Buttsquat _commented.

"That's the nicest thing I ever heard you say," Harold said genuinely.

"Not in _my_ opinion," _Suzi_ commented.

"You're right." Harold winked at the girl knowing he and Owen eavesdropped on the entire conversation.

"You heard EVERYTHING!?" _Buttsquat_ snapped. "I lied. I will ALWAYS hate you!"

"Chill out and keep quiet! Cody's not with us," Harold hissed. "I heard everything except for that _really_ soft whisper."

"Good. Where's Cody?" asked the boy.

"He cried himself to sleep," Owen explained. Then he grabbed _Buttsquat_ and squeezed him in for a hug. "But I'm so glad to be reunited with my little buddy! Oh I missed you so much!"

"AGH! It's even more painful being hugged as a kid!" _Buttsquat_ choked.

McGee glared and placed his finger over his lips. "Shhh! Save the reunion party for when we get back. Let's get out of here before-"

The alarms went off.

The guards ran in for patrol and the campers started to panic. The lights turned on and searched for intruders.

"RUN!" Harold screamed as he led the entire group away.

"GET THEM!" yelled a guard. Everyone kept on running until they reached the end of the dock. "It's a dead end!" _Buttsquat_ screamed.

"Not for long!" McGee promised them. He placed both hands before his face and called out. "OH SLIMEY!"

All of a sudden, a huge octopus, or squid-like creature emerged from the lake. The ground shook and nearly everyone but McGee and Gretchen stumbled.

"Hop on, guys!" McGee announced before being the first to board Slimey.

"Okay, that's _way_ better than a loch ness monster!" Harold said, astounded. Meanwhile, Owen tried to carry his large body onto the creature. "I can't get on!" he cried. Slimey lent him a helping hand – or rather tentacle and pulled him up onto its head.

_Buttsquat_ and _Suzi _were about to jump when all of a sudden, Slimey nearly slammed them with its tentacles.

"Slimey, no! They're not the _real_ Buttsquat and Suzi. Let them on!" McGee protested. Slimey listened and grabbed the couple with its tentacles.

"AAHHH! I DON'T WANT TO GET EATEN BY AN OCTOPUS!" _Suzi_ cried.

"Okay, this is so not how I wanted to ride an octopus… or squid… or whatever!" _Buttsquat_ complained. Slimey heard this and released _Buttsquat_ and _Suzi_ onto its head.

"Come on, Gretch! Hop on!" McGee shouted. As Gretchen jumped on, Sterling – a fellow Camp Sunny Smiles camper – threw a lasso at her foot. "Eek! McGee!" Gretchen exclaimed.

"Gotcha!" said Sterling as he started to pull her in.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" McGee screamed and grabbed Gretchen's hand. "HOLD ON GRETCH!"

"Same to you!" Gretchen screamed and gripped McGee's hand with both of her hands.

"Hurry up, guards! I can't hold on much longer! Buttsquat, you and Suzi better not leave this camp otherwise we'll call your parents and hunt you down!" Sterling warned.

"McGee I'm slipping!" Gretchen shrieked. _Suzi_, Owen and Harold held onto McGee and pulled. Seriously, how strong was Sterling anyway?

With anger, _Buttsquat_ got a multipurpose tool that was originally there, and went over to McGee and Gretchen. "Sorry, what's-your-face!" He took out the tool and released a pair of scissors.

"But I'm _not_ Buttsquat!" he snapped and cut the lasso that held onto Gretchen's leg. With enough strength, McGee pulled her in and she landed on him safely. Knowing that he pulled too hard, Sterling pulled himself back and landed on his butt.

"WHAT!?" he asked, shocked.

"We did it!" Gretchen screamed with joy. McGee pushed her off of him, only to pull her in for a hug. "Yeah! That was the best rescue mission ever!" he added. The two noticed their hug and pulled away, blushing.

"Aww… young love," swooned Owen.

"Thanks Buttsquat- I mean, Noah! I never thought I'd say that," McGee thanked.

"It was nothing. But our work here isn't done yet," _Buttsquat _reminded. In the meantime, they had enough time to watch the sunrise before them.

"It's… amazing," Gretchen sighed and leaned her head on McGee's.

"It sure is," McGee sighed back and held her hand.

"Okay, Slimey, take us back to Camp Lakebottom!" said Owen while pointing straight at the dock. The creature obliged and led the group across the lake. McGee released Gretchen's hand and took out a walkie-talkie from his pocket. It's a cartoon – anything can happen!

"McGee to Sawyer! Come in, Sawyer. Are you awake?" he called.

_"I sure am! We're having worms and goat vomit for breakfast. You can't miss it!" _Sawyer answered.

"I'll pass. We rescued the _real _Noah and Sammy. And if you don't mind," McGee's eyes narrowed deviously at the walkie-talkie. "I need you and the others to retrieve a couple of lovebirds…"

_"You mean you and Gretchen?"_ Sawyer teased.

McGee went red. "NO!"

"I get what you mean, silly. Just because I don't have a brain doesn't mean I can't make jokes or anything. We're on it!"

* * *

Rosebud knocked on the cabin door, only to find Cody still sulking on his bed. He was still awake and he looked restless.

"Cody, darling, would you like some breakfast to cheer you up?" Rosebud asked kindly – which only happens once in a blue moon.

"No thanks. I'm not hungry. I'll just pack my things before everyone else comes back," he moped.

"You do know that Noah and Sammy are-"

"Betraying me. I know I heard. Please leave me alone. I don't want to lose it. Please," Cody demanded. Rosebud looked at him sympathetically and left without a word. Knowing he's about to release a few tears, he placed his arm over his eyes and huffed.

"Oh Noah… Sammy…" he mewled softly.

* * *

After a long search, Chef Hatchet and Rosebud found _Noah_ and _Samey_ hanging out at the beach together. Their romance disgusted them. And they knew who they really were. Sawyer, Armand and Squirt managed to catch up.

"There they are," Squirt whispered.

"I can't believe that old dimwits fell for our plan!" _Noah_ said victoriously. "And people say I'm stupider than my lazy-butted cousin."

"Oh, I love it when you win! And this has to be your best plan ever!" _Samey_ commented.

"I know! And it's all thanks to _her_." _Noah_ pulled out his own phone, neglecting the missed calls on his cousin's phone. "I'm so glad I 'stole' Jordan's phone after we switched bodies! This girl's a genius!" he said, revealing the phone number of a student back in Fresh High.

Chef glared and cracked his knuckles furiously. Then he stared at Rosebud lovingly. "What do you say, baby? You want to catch them on three?" He whispered seductively.

"You betcha!" Rosebud whispered back. "On three," she said.

"One," said Chef.

"Two," continued Rosebud.

"THREE!"

**_SLAM_**_!_

"ARGH! What do you think you're doing!?" _Samey_ shrieked.

"Get your filthy hands off of us! Don't you know who I am!?" _Noah_ barked.

"Oh we know _exactly_ who you are, _Jordan_," Chef growled. _Noah_ and _Samey_ gulped. They've been figured out!

"That's my cousin you're talking about! You need to get some glasses. Now let us go!" _Noah_ lied. Armand stepped in and carried _Noah_ instead of Rosebud. Chef carried _Samey_.

"Put me down you giant!" _Samey_ ordered.

"Oh we'll put you down all right. But first, we're taking you out for a little _swim_," Chef glowered with mischief. The two put two and two together until they figured out what he meant.

"You wouldn't," _Samey_ said.

"Oh we will, _Suzi_," Armand fought back.

* * *

"Land ho! We've reached the surface," announced McGee at last.

"Finally. Come on, let's see if the others found those good-for-nothing snobs!" said Harold. _Buttsquat_ smirked. "You took the words right out of my mouth."

Everyone ran to the pond where it all started. The potion still remained and not a swap has been made.

"Okay gang, remember: We only have two swaps left. If we waste them all, Noah and Sammy will be stuck like this forever!"

"WHAT!?" asked the doomed couple.

"We need to put them in one by one," Harold said.

"That's the plan," Gretchen pointed out. She and McGee looked around and saw Armand, Chef, Sawyer, Rosebud and Squirt with _Noah_ and _Samey_.

"Look what we found?" said Armand.

"Awesome!" McGee exclaimed before jumping with joy.

"Y-You can't do this to us!" _Samey_ begged as she struggled from Armand's grip.

"Sorry, after the trouble you caused us, no can do," he replied angrily.

"You ready, Sammy?" McGee asked.

"You bet I am!" _Suzi_ answered. She jumped onto the pond and Armand threw _Samey_ into the pond as well. After a few good seconds, both girls jumped back out breathing heavily.

"Samey?" Harold began as he shook the cheerleader.

"Uuhhh… Harold?" she moaned.

"Hmm… we need prof that she's not _Suzi_," McGee whispered. Gretchen grinned evilly and walked over to her. Then she slapped her in the face.

"Ow! What was that for?" she screamed.

"Yup, that's Sammy alright," Gretchen deadpanned.

"Where's Cody?" Samey asked.

"Oh yeah, that's totally you," _Buttsquat_ smirked. "Guess it's my turn."

"Good luck, Noah! I'll save you if you drown!" Owen promised.

"I can swim, you know," _Buttsquat_ deadpanned.

"If you drown," Owen corrected.

Chef came forward with _Noah_ in his grasp. "If you were in my school, I would've sent you to military camp where karma would REALLY strike you in the face."

"Oh, I love it when you get vengeful!" Rosebud swooned.

"Thank you, baby! It's nice to feel appreciated for a change-"

"JUST THROW HIM IN ALREADY!" Owen snapped. _Buttsquat_ jumped and Chef pushed _Noah_ into the pond. A few seconds later, Noah swam up first, then Buttsquat, who squirmed in the shallow water.

"HELP! CAN'T SWIM!" he cried.

* * *

**Harold's Confessional**

"What a baby," he commented while crossing his arms smugly.

* * *

With hesitation, Noah helped him up and slapped him. "You…. I hate you. Of all the cousins that got me on my last nerve, you have crossed the line by a mile away! Tell me who made you do this, otherwise I'll call your parents and make them move you over to Chef's military academy! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?" he snapped, screaming as loud as he could. This shocked everyone.

* * *

**Owen's Confessional**

"Remind me never to make Noah mad."

* * *

"I'll never talk! And besides, I don't even know her name. She called me on my phone mysteriously and kept her details confidential! Now let Suzi and I leave in peace!" Buttsquat snapped as he took Suzi's hand and walked away.

"Noooo! My love for the Drama Brothers… GONE! I wanted to see Justin and Trent but all I saw was Dork One and Dork Two…! We'll be back!" Suzi growled horridly.

"Good luck! Oh and I hope you have a good explanation before you get detained!" McGee shouted from afar.

"Wait what?" Buttsquat said in shock. Out of nowhere, a helicopter came in with Buttsquat's dad in it. "Son, you've got a lot of explaining to do!" he scolded.

Buttsquat and Suzi looked up and groaned. "I hate this place… WE'LL HAVE OUR REVENGE, MCGEE!" he screamed one more time before being taken away with Suzi by his own father.

"Now that that's over, Samey," Noah called. Samey turned to him with a smile. "Yes?"

"We have some unfinished business to take care of."

* * *

Cody remained in the cabin while trying to think of lyrics for their song. The thought of Noah and Samey distracted him. He threw another paper in the trash bin and laid down on his bed once more.

"I hate this trip," he finally admitted. "I wanna go home."

"Cody," said a voice. Cody gasped and lifted his head to see Noah before him. He glared and threw a pillow at him. "Get away from me, you traitor!" he sobbed.

Noah caught the soft object and dropped him while stepping forward. "Will you listen to me for a second?"

"No, stay away! Get back!" he cried aggressively and threw more pillows at the taller nerd. Noah kept on either catching them or dodging them. Finally he got close enough and gripped both Cody's wrists. "Cody! Stop! Will you at least let me speak with you?" Noah asked.

Cody pushed Noah and looked away. "You can talk, but I'm not going to listen."

"Cody?" said a soft, female voice. Cody's heart skipped a beat. He turned and saw Samey stepping in. He blushed after hearing her say his name and looked away.

"Don't hold back, dude. I saw you blushing," Noah teased.

"Why do you care? Are you going to gloat about your newly-found relationship that I've never heard of until now!?" Cody snapped.

"Cody, please listen. That wasn't us at all! That was Buttsquat and Suzi in our bodies," Samey protested softly. She took his face in her hands and brought his teal blue eyes to gaze at hers.

"Why should I believe that?" he scoffed.

"This is Camp Lakebottom, genius. Anything can happen," Noah pointed out. "And did you seriously believe that Samey and I would have a thing together?"

"Maybe…"

"Cody, we're nowhere near as close as we are with you. Ever since Harold shooed us away, we took the time to know each other. We're friends but we've always loved you in a different way!" Samey explained.

"Yeah, after all, why would we try to fall for each other even though we already know exactly how you feel about us?" Noah interrogated. Cody blushed and looked down. "I… I guess I got a little carried away. It's just one of those days where-"

"Your best friend falls in love with your crush? Yeah, I've heard that one before," Noah deadpanned with his arms crossed.

"Do you believe that it's us now?" Samey asked calmly.

The boy placed a finger on his chin. "I might need a little more proof."

Samey blushed at this and kissed his cheek. Kissing him on the lips wasn't the right time yet. Cody's pale cheeks heated up after feeling the kiss. "Is that proof enough for you?" she asked sweetly.

Cody grinned and surprised her with a hug. "You bet it is!" The two pulled away and Cody looked at Noah unsurely. "Where's your proof?" he asked.

"You know, I was just thinking that," Noah answered mischievously. "Samey, pin him down from behind."

"What? Why?" Samey asked.

"Just do it," he said before winking at her.

"Wait, what's this about?" Cody asked uncomfortably. Samey went behind him, grabbed his shoulders and made him lie on the bed.

"Whoa! H-Hey! Sammy—"

"I got you right where I want you," Noah said mischievously. Cody's eyes gazed upon Noah's brown orbs. The boy on top of him rolled his sleeves. All of a sudden, he remembered what Noah did to him the day before they left.

"Oh no… no, no, no… please no," he begged and shook his head continuously. "Sammy, don't do this to me!"

Samey giggled. "Sorry, Cody, but I want to see this."

Finally, Noah laid his hands on Cody's body and tickled him senseless. Cody couldn't hold back a laugh. He squirmed underneath Noah and tried to shake his upper body away from Samey's grip.

"N-no! Ahaha-Please stop! You're killing me, Noahahaha!" Cody laughed out loud. It's only a matter of time before tears started to form in his eyes after being tickled too hard.

"Do you believe me now?" Noah asked smugly.

"Ahahah okay, okay I believe you! Please!" Cody begged one last time before Noah released his hands and Samey released her grip. The boy immediately sat up to hold himself while laughing. Meanwhile, Harold and Owen stepped in, cheering.

"Oh sweet! I'm glad you three made up," Harold said.

"AND I'M SO GLAD MY NOAH IS BACK!" Owen cried and gave him a tight hug, making Noah gasp for air.

"I'm sorry, Harold… I failed to make a song for us to sing to the Bottom Dwellers," Cody sighed in defeat.

"You mean _this_ song?" Harold asked before showing the group a paper with lyrics on it.

"No way! When did you make that?" Cody asked.

"Owen and I made it five minutes ago. It was that easy considering all the adventures we had today," Harold answered.

"You're awesome!" Samey commented.

"I know, I know, I am awesome. So, who's ready for a little rehearsing?" Harold asked.

"News flash, I don't sing," Noah informed.

"Me neither," Samey added.

"You don't have to! You can play an instrument if you want," Owen said. "I'm playing the drums!"

"Keyboard! Called it," Harold said. "I'll also show my mad rapping skills!"

"Aw man!" Cody said frustratingly. "I'll be the lead singer because why not?"

"I guess I could play the guitar," Noah said.

"Whoa! You know how to play?" Cody asked.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I don't do instruments but I guess I can play the tambourine," Samey said.

Harold smiled. "Perfect! We're all set! While the Bottom Dwellers are setting up the stage, let's rehearse! And a one, and a two, and a one two three go!"

* * *

The entire stage was set. It was night time – the last night for the Drama Cast. There was a small audience, containing McGee and the gang, including Chef.

"I'm going to miss you when I leave. But for now, let's enjoy the song that my kids wrote for you," Chef purred.

"I'll miss you too, Cheffy," Rosebud purred back. Squirt heard this and barfed into a paper bag.

"Can you believe they're going to sing for us? This has to be one of the best nights I've ever had!" Gretchen exclaimed.

"Woo, yeah! I'm with ya, Gretch!" McGee answered.

"So you two plan on dating yet?" Sawyer teased.

"D-Don't be silly!" McGee stammered.

"We can if you're up for it," Gretchen said sheepishly while twirling her pigtails.

"So… you like me right?" McGee asked curiously.

"You could… say that. You'll probably think I'm an idiot if I say yes anyway."

"What!? Of course I don't think that!" McGee protested.

"Why not?"

"Because… I like you too," he confessed. Gretchen smiled and blushed before slowly holding McGee's hand in hers. The small boy blushed and smiled back.

"Are we ready boys?" Harold asked on backstage with the rest of the group.

"Ahem," Samey coughed.

"And Samey?"

"Yeah!" everyone responded.

* * *

**Noah's Confessional**

He shrugged. "I'm just going with the flow."

* * *

"Let's rock, you guys!" Harold said one last time.

**(If you don't want to see the song, then feel free to skip it.)**

The curtains pulled back slowly revealing five shadows before them. At the back, where the drums are, Owen clanked his drumsticks together.

"One, two, three!"

The music started. Harold played his keyboard with a techno beat. Noah rocked on his guitar like he never rocked before – and it's been ages since he last played. Samey tapped her tambourine to add a light and happy tune. And Owen slammed on his drums to the beat of the music around him. Nervous, yet excited, Cody grabbed the microphone.

_"__It all started with an invitation,"_ he sang.

**_"_****_Camp Lakebottom where the zombies drool,_****" **Harold rapped.

_"__Where we see three kids and weird relations_," Cody continued.

**_"_****_Camp Lakebottom where creeps are cool_****,"** Harold rapped.

_Short instrumental_

_"__We've seen Chef and Rosebud kiss with hesitation."_

**_"_****_Camp Lakebottom don't eat that food."_**

_"__With so many conflicts no one wants to mention!"_ Cody sang, his voice rising.

**_"_****_Camp Lakebottom with a monster attitude,_****"** Harold rapped, his voice lowering.

**_"_****_Camp Lakebottom!_****"** Cody sang out loud.

_"__CAMP_," everyone but the crowd shouted.

_"__Camp Lakebottom! Where all the monsters are on your side," _Cody and Samey sang together.

**_"_****_Camp Lakebottom!"_** he sang again.

_"__CAMP!"_ everyone, including the crowd, shouted.

**_"_****_Camp Lakebottom,"_** Cody sang. Then he finished singing the last line with Noah back-to-back.

_"__It's way better than Camp Sunny Smiles!"_ Then the song ended shortly after. It was short, but it amazed everyone. They all stood up clapping and hooting for them.

"THAT WAS THE BEST SONG I'VE EVER HEARD!" Armand screamed.

"You said it, Armand! I especially loved that last line!" McGee shouted.

"Yeah! Camp Lakebottom for the win!" Gretchen added.

* * *

**Chef's Confessional**

"I gotta say, I'm proud of those kids."

* * *

Unknown to them, Chef and Rosebud finally shared a kiss. However, Squirt saw it and gagged once more. The crew onstage bowed victoriously.

"Okay, that was AWESOME!" Harold shouted as he punched the air with his fists.

"Totally true, Harold! This is without a doubt one of the best trips ever!" Owen screamed.

"That was the shortest, and the best song we've ever done! It's the first one I've ever done too. Wow!" Samey told herself. Cody came in and hugged her. "I'm glad you enjoyed it, Sammy!" he screamed. Samey blushed and returned the hug.

Noah placed his guitar down and smirked. "Looks like we did it again," he told himself. Then Owen came in and gave him another crushing hug.

"Didn't you like the performance, Noah?" he asked excitedly.

"I'm not gonna lie, that was pretty awesome," Noah answered.

"Yeah! Group hug!" said Cody as he, Harold and Samey joined in. After they pulled away, Noah jumped off the stage and walked over to McGee. "I couldn't thank you guys enough," he said.

"Aww, it was nothing," McGee said.

"And to prove it, I'm letting you three use the confessional. If zombie boy and bigfoot over there use it, they could get hunted down."

"Believe me, that happened a few times. But we won't," Gretchen said.

"Y-You mean?" McGee stuttered, his eyes growing as big as saucers.

Noah chuckled. "Knock yourself out."

"YES!"

* * *

**McGee, Gretchen, and Squirt's Confessional**

"Hello Total Drama people! I'm McGee, the leader of the Bottom Dwellers in Camp Lakebottom. This has officially been the best day ever thanks to Noah and his gang! They sang an amazing song I mean- can you believe it!?" McGee said while jumping around on the bus seats.

"Hey, Gretchen here! I gotta say those guys being here was the best! I had a little trust issues with that girl, Sammy, but we're totally cool now!" Gretchen said.

"Where am I again?" Squirt asked mindlessly. "Oh right, hello there entire viewing world! I'm Squirt!"

* * *

The night finally passed and a new day has dawned. It was the day of their departure. The Bottom Dwellers were just saying goodbye to their new friends. But before that, they took several snapshots of the campsite and kept the confidential photos to themselves.

"I know you've only been here for a short while but we really hope you'd come back!" McGee pleaded.

"I don't really want to because of Jordan but we'll see," Noah said, smiling genuinely before entering the bus.

"Bye, Gretchen, I'll never forget you and your awesome martial arts skills. Hi-ya!" Harold said and showed off his moves one last time.

"Neither will I, _Sensei_," Gretchen said and waved to the redheaded nerd.

"Baby, I'll be back for you," Chef said after sharing another kiss with Rosebud.

"WILL YOU JUST GET ON THE BUS ALREADY!?" Squirt snapped.

"Promise me you'll come back?" Rosebud said.

"I will… and I'll call you every minute." He gave her one last kiss and boarded the bus. Cody and Owen said goodbye to McGee. Owen took McGee and hugged him. "I'll miss you!" he cried.

"We'll try to visit as soon as we can," Cody promised.

"I hope so," McGee choked in Owen's arms. Owen released him, apologized, and came on the bus with Cody.

"So, we're cool right?" Samey asked.

"Totally," Gretchen answered. "Even if you are related to Suzi, you'll still be a friend of mine."

"Really? Thanks!" Samey said.

"No worries. Have a safe trip!" Gretchen smiled and waved.

"We will!" Samey answered before disappearing into the bus. After a few more goodbyes, Chef's bus finally left the campsite.

"Gosh… that was exhausting," Harold groaned.

"Definitely… Hey Noah," Cody called only to find out that Noah was asleep.

"I never want to go through another body swap again," Samey whined and Cody held onto her.

"I've been thinking… I wonder what Courtney's been doing in Noah's absence?" Owen wondered. That's when Noah's eyes shot open. The nerd got off his seat and went to the driver's seat.

"STEP ON IT CHEF!" Noah snapped.

Shocked, Chef Hatchet obliged without a word.

* * *

"And stay out! For the last time, I have nothing to do with trying to sabotage Samey! It may sound like a good idea but I don't need to plan it because she's never coming back," Amy snapped and slammed the door in Izzy's face.

"Wow, tough room. Guess Amy's out," Izzy groaned. Then she checked her watch and gasped. "NOAH AND BIG O ARE BACK!"

A familiar bus reached the school grounds with everyone waiting. As the doors opened, the five were greeted with questions.

"You're back! How was it?" Shawn asked first.

"What did you see?" Mike asked next.

"Did something happen? You look awful," Alejandro mocked.

"Why does Chef look so flustered?" Sky asked.

"Did you meet new friends?" Beth asked.

"Save the questions for never. I want Courtney's head on my wall!" Noah snapped and pushed his way through the crowd. He saw Scarlett.

"So, how was the trip?" she asked sternly.

"Ask me when you're in a good mood. Where's Courtney?" Noah asked.

"You don't seem like you're in a good mood either. So I guess we're both even," she said and walked past him. Noah rolled his eyes. Finally he found Courtney.

"NOOOO, WHY HAVE YOU RETURNED! I COULD'VE HAD IT ALL!" she sobbed while shaking the tired boy in her hands.

"Cut the crap, honey. I know you were behind Buttsquat trying to get rid of me!" Noah snapped.

"What are you talking about?" Courtney asked seriously.

"I said cut the crap! Tell me it was you!"

"Hey, back off! I have a boyfriend who can kick your butt!"

Izzy swooped in and separated Noah and Courtney. "It wasn't her, Noah!"

"What?!"

"I'm serious! I tried and there was no evidence that she did it," Izzy protested. "I had to dig a hole in the ground to find more evidence but none so… yeah."

"If it wasn't you, then who was it!?" Noah demanded angrily. "And would you care to explain what you just did!?"

"Yeah… it's a long story actually," Izzy said sheepishly.

"Noah, stop! I think you need to rest. You got your position back and we're home! Courtney's never going to take your place. I promise you that," Cody interjected.

"Fine… but when I wake up fine, you and I have a long discussion to make, Courtney!" Noah growled before being led away by Cody.

"I look forward to whatever nonsense you speak of!" Courtney shouted back.

"You need to get your own life. Seriously," Harold said to her before following his group. Then he saw Leshawna and ran to her. "Leshawna!" he screamed.

"Baby! You made it home safely!" Leshawna cried as she hugged him tightly.

"Give daddy some sugar!" Harold said before sharing a loving kiss with her.

"Izzy, Owen missed you so much!" Owen screamed as he hugged his girlfriend!

"Izzy misses you too!" Izzy replied.

"So, Chef? Have you jotted down your observations?" Chris asked while wearing his usual grin. Chef gave Christ the papers and walked past him.

"I sure did. The kids did pretty well… and man that German Chef was smoking hot!" he blurted out. Chris' eyes widened in shock. "German what?"

"None of your business! See ya!" Chef said happily and walked back into the kitchen where he belongs.

* * *

Cody compiled all their photos in a scrapbook. Closing it, he slouched back on the couch with Noah and Harold sitting both ways next to him.

"Man, that was a great trip," he sighed. "So, Noah, have you figured out who tried to sabotage you and Sammy?"

Noah shook his head. "No, but when I do... she is so off this school!"

"It's a girl?" Harold asked.

"I was told."

"We'll get her. In the meantime, do you guys want to go back there?" Cody asked.

"I hate to admit this but I don't ever want to go back there again… I've made up my mind," Noah groaned.

"I'll totally come back," said Harold. Noah and Cody looked at him suspiciously. Harold looked back at them and smirked. "In a few years."

They all shared a grin and laughed altogether once more.

* * *

**OH MY WOWZERS! THAT FREAKING TOOK FOREVER X-X And for your information, there were NO OC's in this chapter/episode. Michael really is the name of Courtney's lawyer/attorney. Go watch the TDA aftermath if you don't believe me. And Sterling is a minor antagonist of Camp Lakebottom who only appeared in one episode. If you want to know what happened to Buttsquat and Suzi, they're in Fun Jail... I sort of feel sorry for them. Sort of.**

**This is all from me now. I don't want to say too much. And I thank you guys once again for supporting me! I apologize for the long wait… and for the long chapter. The next episode will come out soon! Oh and Dork Squad Season 1 only has 10 chapters/episodes. Some have been moved to the NEXT season of Dork Squad coming way too soon. In the meantime, read, review, and you know what to do. Flames will not be tolerated because seriously, what's the point of reading this? Hate will be the stupidest reason I've ever heard and you can't deny that.**


	7. Fresh Hair

**Hey ya'll! An update? Already? Why yes, yes it is! Apparently the special episode didn't turn out as special as I thought it would be so I'm redeeming myself with this chapter/episode. I thought of a running gag: Noah's arguments constantly being interrupted by someone or something. It's perfect. **

**Reply time!**

**LinkonPark100: Thanks! I'm glad you didn't get confused. And it looks like the group became good friends with the Bottom Dwellers!**

**AdversityTwins-RealityTVBros : Thanks!**

**CVluvFoxy: It's cool, bro. I appreciate your opinion. And you'll never know… until the last episode of the first season or 'book'.**

**Aztec 13: As you know, I will be making The Ridorkulous Sequel after I finish this one. And yes, the second season will contain some of the Ridonculous Race characters… spoilers!**

**All the spoilers are on my profile for the next part of Dork Squad. Don't view it if you know you'll get bored by this story. And don't get too excited either. That won't be coming in a while. So here's the next episode!**

**I'm warning you, this episode might have awkward scenes which might turn out to be a bit funny.**

* * *

**Episode 6: Fresh Hair**

It was dark in the school grounds. Everyone was asleep – well, almost everyone anyway. Back in the Nerd Hangout, two pairs of feet tiptoed to the back of the small building. One of them held a bottle in their hand. And the other opened the window.

"Shhh," Duncan hissed. "This is all part of the plan right?"

Courtney looked at him evilly and nodded. "You bet! It was really sweet of you to come up with this idea for me."

"Please, babe. If it's one thing we have in common: it's making sure those nerd get jinxed," Duncan whispered. Courtney squealed softly and kissed him.

"At times like this, you really make a good boyfriend! Now quick, swap the shampoo before we get caught," she hissed.

"You bet." Duncan slipped into the bathroom and went in the shower cubicle. Then he replaced one of the shampoo bottles with the one he held in his hand.

"That'll teach those nerds not to mess with my lady," he told himself before slipping out the window. It was as easy as breaking out of juvie.

"That was almost way too easy," he whispered and gave Courtney a high-five, to which she returned in delight.

"You really are the best. Let's go!" Courtney said one last time and the couple made a run for it. And the bottle stayed there like it should.

* * *

The sun rose across Fresh High. Not everyone woke up to its natural light. In fact, nobody cared about it at all. Meanwhile, Harold woke up early and jumped out of bed.

"Gosh, what a dream," he yawned. "I had this weird dream where Noah was tap dancing. Hah, I wish I could see that in real life," he told himself as he put on his robe and headed for the bathroom.

As he stepped into the shower in his birthday suit, he slowly reached for the nearest shampoo bottle near him. he shook it and realized it was almost empty. He glared. "Okay, who's been using my shampoo!?" he asked, his loud voice echoing through the walls. There was no answer.

"Noah and Cody know better than to use my stuff," he grumbled to himself. Knowing that it's almost finished, he took off the cap and placed the entire liquid on his head. It stank. It was brown. It had the consistency of….

Harold's eyes widened in horror and he shuddered underneath the showering water. Within seconds, he released a scream that nearly woke up the entire school. Back in their rooms, Noah and Cody shot out of their beds. They got out of bed and left their rooms to meet up.

"W-What was that!?" Cody stammered in shock.

"Whatever it is – or whoever it was is more like it, this is the wrong time for me to wake up!" Noah answered.  
"What do you mean?" Cody moaned while rubbing his still tired eyes.

"I mean Chris asked the student government to organize the decorations for prom. This is the agony of being president," he answered tiredly.

"I feel sorry for you, dude. But not more than whoever nearly split our ears with that scream!" Cody whined.

"If my hindsight is correct, I'm guessing it's Harold," Noah groaned. He walked to the bathroom with Cody following. Once they reached the door, Noah started to bang on it.

"Harold!" Noah shouted.

"DON'T COME IN!" they heard him scream from the other side. Noah growled. Then he grabbed Cody and aimed his head for the door.

"WAH! Noah, what are you-!?"

"HAROLD, YOUR CONSTANT SCREAMING AND COMPLAINING IS MAKING ME ANTSY!" And with that, Noah rammed Cody's head into the bathroom door. It worked. It broke. Noah didn't care… except for the fact that he hurt Cody's head. The boy's teal blue orbs were rolling around his eyes dizzily.

"Sorry, dude," Noah apologized blankly.

"It's okay, Noah, I know you did it because you love me," Cody said groggily before passing out on the floor. Noah rolled his eyes and pulled the shower curtain. Then he smelled something awful.

"Oh! Talk about Owen pooping in the shower! What happened to you?" Noah gagged.

"That's what I WANT TO KNOW!" Harold snapped. His head was covered in… waste. It was horrible. "Which one of you a-holes was it!?"

"What're you talking about?" Noah asked, his voice rising in anger.

"I'm talking about my shampoo! Which one of you dundernerds swapped my shampoo bottle with a bottle of feces?!" he demanded while showing Noah a bottle with the same label but with different contents in it.

"As hilarious as that question sounded, I can assure you it wasn't me," Noah answered lowly. "And I'm sure it wasn't Cody either."

"Oh don't play coy with me! I know you hate me!"

"I do but I wouldn't do something like that unless it came to my head! And I only thought of doing the same thing just now!"

"I'm calling you a liar!"

"Who are you calling a liar you pathetic excuse for a-"

Cody came in between them, wobbling. "Ladies, ladies, please, you're both pretty." And he passed out again.

"He's right. But it's obvious I'm hotter," Harold informed.

"You're right. You look way hotter with that crap burning on your head like acid," Noah deadpanned. Harold remembered this and screamed again – even louder than before. Noah covered his ears in pain and Cody woke up once again.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF PEACE AND QUIET WOULD YOU STOP!?" Noah shouted.

"Yeah, just wash it off or something!" Cody cried while covering his ears painfully.

"Even if I do wash it off, the odor will still remain! Quick, give me your shampoo!" Harold begged.

"No," Noah and Cody said.

"Come on! Help a man out here!" Harold cried.

"Just because we share the same hangout doesn't mean we get to share the same stuff. Wash your hair and buy your own shampoo. I'm going back to bed," Noah groaned. All of a sudden, they heard an alarm go off in Noah's room. "URGH! Now look at what you did! Now I won't get to sleep for ten hours straight!" he snapped.

"I'm going to bed too… I'm too tired for this," Cody moaned.

"Can't you smell the 'aroma'? it smells like Owen's s***," Noah pointed out.

"I'm too tired to sense anything but sleep. The way you banged me on the door gave me a migraine and damaged my olfactory nerves. Will you carry me?" he pleaded.

"Cody, I am not going to-"

"Zzzz," Cody snored as he slumped to the bathroom floor, sleeping. Noah groaned in frustration and carried Cody on his back.

"Guys come on! At least help me wash it off!" Harold pleaded once more.

Knowing he'll risk getting his hands dirty over nothing, Noah turned his back on Harold and walked out the door. "Oh yeah, we're definitely out of here."

"GOSH! Idiots!" Harold snapped. He didn't know what to do. His friends abandoned him. It ticked him off. "Fine! I'll wash it off myself!" And with that, he turned on the faucet.

As he reached his wardrobe, he opened it and found a beanie Beth gave him as a sign of her affection. If he wanted to hide the stench, he had to hide it in a hat.

"It's better than nothing." He shrugged and put the beanie on his head. It was magenta and it had stars all over it. He looked ridiculous. He checked Noah's and Cody's rooms. Cody was fast asleep and Noah already left before him. He grabbed his jacket and headed out the door.

* * *

A lot of students were walking tiredly throughout the morning. Some of them were still asleep, not caring if they had classes or not. Nobody did. It was a weekend. Harold found out that the shops were closed, much to his frustration.

"Oh! Where am I going to get some shampoo around here!?" Harold groaned. A few classmates who passed him looked at him suspiciously. DJ, B, Beardo and Leonard are some of the few who passed and noticed his stench. Even Scott passed by him with a smirk of suspicion.

* * *

**Scott's Confessional**

The boy crossed his arms with a smug grin. "Man, and I thought I was the smelliest person in the group."

* * *

Harold kept on walking until he bumped into Anne Maria.

"Hey, watch where you going, you buffoon!" she barked.

"Sorry. Here, take my hand," Harold said and offered her his hand. Before Anne Maria could grab it, she pulled her hand back and gagged.

"Ugh! What is that putrid aroma!?" she asked with her nose covered.

"It's… my hair. Someone played a prank on me and I want to know who!" Harold informed. "By any chance, do you know any open shops that sell shampoos?" he asked politely.

"Hmm, I don't have shampoo. But I do have a hair spray that can get rid of that stench," she answered.

"You do!?"

She nodded.

"Oh please show me, please! I beg of you! I can't stand the stench as much as you do. PLEASE!" he sobbed and knelt down to grab Anne Maria's leg.

"Hey! Hand off the legs, brother! I'll do it," she said, accepting his offer.

"Awesome!" Before Harold could hug her, she gave him the hand.

"Don't hug me and I'll help you!" she immediately said.

"Right, of course!"

* * *

Noah, Courtney, Scarlett and Cameron stood before Chris, as well as some of the minor officer students of the school. There was Sky, the leader of the sports committee. Rodney, DJ and Dawn were in charge of keeping the school grounds safe, as well as the animals. There were Geoff and Bridgette, who never thought they would be the leaders of a party planning committee. Enough said.

"Okay, guys, let's get this party started!" Geoff started. Then he grabbed a list and unrolled it.

"First off I want Noah and Courtney to put up the hanging decorations. Cameron and Scarlett will handle the lower decorations. Rodney will handle the plants. DJ and Dawn make the food. Sky, you test for safety precautions. Bridge and I'll think of the rocking tunes that'll make this party rock its way to the roof!" he announced.

"You still got it, Geoff," Bridgette swooned.

"Don't I always? Come on, people, let's do this!" Geoff finished.

"Yeah!" said everyone but Noah and Courtney.

"I'd like to object!" Noah and Courtney interrupted.

"Sorry, no objections," Chris said while wearing his usual grin.

"Let the couple speak, Chris," Geoff insisted.

* * *

**Courtney's Confessional**

"COUPLE!?"

* * *

**Noah's Confessional**

Noah growled until he snapped and punched the bathroom mirror. It broke and the camera's screen cracked.

* * *

"Why am I paired with Little Miss Drama Queen?" Noah questioned.

"And why am I with Mr. Snarky Know-It-All?" Courtney asked snobbishly.

"You two are paired together. No excuses, capiche?" Chris answered.

"But-" they both said.

"LET'S GET TO IT, PEOPLE! CHAP CHAP!" Chris ordered.

"Argh! Just so you know, I'm not working with you," Courtney growled.

"The feeling's mutual," Noah growled back. Courtney smirked and gave Noah a bucket of streamers. "Here, go hang these while I go get some more," she ordered him.

Noah rolled his eyes. "Sure, I go hang these like the responsible president _I _am, while you go bludge off somewhere just to be Duncan's hoe. I get it," he replied dryly.

Courtney looked back at him and glared. "WHY YOU LITTLE!?"

"Save the feud after I demote you, honey. I know you were behind Harold's shampoo bottle being replaced," Noah deadpanned spot-on.

"W-what are you talking about!?" she stammered.

Noah smirked and huffed. "So it was you."

"It was not!"

"Here's something you don't know, Courtney. The fact is I never knew it was you until you pointed out the obvious. And because you did, I got my answer. Thanks for letting me know. I can't wait for a revote," Noah said smugly before turning his back on her. Courtney turned red in anger and began to steam up.

"Are you going to stand there with your position at stake or are you going to help me so I can defend your position?" Noah called.

"I'm coming!" Courtney snapped and stomped to the nerd's direction.

* * *

**Courtney's Confessional**

The girl kept pulling her hair out in frustration. "How did he figure that out!? Ugh! Of course… he's a freaking nerd. And I'll help him alright… I guess it's time I teach him a lesson on how to _hang_ himself," she said before chuckling evilly.

"What? I'm doing this for my position."

* * *

**Noah's Confessional**

"There is no way I'm defending her position, even if she does help me. This is the payback for all those times she tried to sabotage me and my comrades! If she wants to play with fire, then she'll get what's coming to her… and I never thought I'd say this but: I'm avenging Harold."

* * *

Anne Maria led Harold to her dorm. It was full of pictures of her favorite divas, actors, and… Vito? On the middle where her bed lies, a huge portrait of Ezekiel hangs just above her bed. Harold's eyes widened. There were cans of spray cans and lotion bottles on her dresser. In fact, it was loaded with make-up. The entire room was pink and it was filled with pungent perfume. It was so strong, he couldn't smell his own hair anymore. But it made him want to hurl.

"So… where is it?" Harold asked. Anne Maria looked through her drawers and took out a can of hairspray. "Aha! Here we go." She gave the can to Harold.

"This won't just get rid of the odor on your hair, it'll make your hair look even _more_ attractive! The ladies will be swooning over you!" she explained.

"No kidding?" Harold asked, smiling.

"You betcha! And the only thing that could wear it off is-"

"No need to know that. Thanks for the offer!" Harold turned and left the room.

"HOLD IT!" Anne Maria shouted.

"Yes?" Harold halted.

"You still owe me a small fortune," she answered.

"Uh, sure. What do you need?" Harold asked.

"A thousand bucks," she answered. Harold remembered the beanie Beth gave him and took it off. Then he sprayed it with the can Anne gave him. It lost its stench.

"Here, take this. It's pink, just like your room," he stated. "And Beth told me she got it from a famous clothes designer from Milan. Beth bought it with her million bucks instead of helping out her boyfriend, Brady." It was obviously a lie. But Anne Maria bought it anyway.

"Deal! Now get lost!" she took it and pushed Harold out of her room.

Harold went to the boys' bathroom and stared at the mirror, then at the can. "Can't believe she bought that. Now that I tested it on that beanie, I guess I can test it on my hair. If I get bald because of her, I'm gonna file Noah a complaint!" he told himself. He opened the can and without hesitance, he sprayed his hair with it. Then he took a look at the mirror and was beyond shocked.

Anne Maria was right: it does work! Not only that, his hair looks shiny and flawless. He couldn't believe his eyes. "Gosh… I look awesome!" he exclaimed. He took out a comb and combed his hair up with ease. "Whoa, it's got the consistency of hair gel too! This stuff works!" he said impressively before kissing the can.

Harold kept the can in his pocket and walked outside. He began to strut his way down the hallway like a 'cool' guy would. Some of the girls looked his way and smiled. They even went in his direction and circled him.

"Harold… is that you?" Beth asked.

"Oh my gosh, Harry, you look so handsome!" Lindsay commented.

"I like your new look," Ella said sweetly albeit she's not attracted to him.

"Me too! Was that why you screamed earlier this morning?" Zoey wondered.

"Who cares? It's amazing!" Sierra said. Then she shrugged. "But I like Codykins' hair better."

"Your hair… it looks amazing! It's even more flawless than mine!" Dakota commented enviously.

"Okay, Harold, I like so take back what I said about you before. You're a good guy!" Amy commented.

"OMG, you have to teach me how to wash your hair!" Katie pleaded.

"Uh, hello? Harold has to teach _me_ first, Katie. I get first dibs!" Sadie called out.

"Uh, like no way, Sadie. I was here first!" Katie argued.

"Well I got dibs first!" Sadie argued back.

"YEEEHAAAW!" All of a sudden, Sugar came to him and ripped his shirt off.

"Forget that! I want his shirt!" Then she stared at his hair. "AND HIS HAIR!" she shouted this time.

"Hey! Ladies, ladies, don't fight over me. It's obvious I'm too hot for any of you right now. But I appreciate you all appreciating my newly awesome style," Harold said. He was shirtless now. Katie and Sadie started to breathe heavily until they fainted.

"That figure… you could be a runway model, Harold!" Dakota suggested.

"Can I have a lock of your hair? I want to examine it for a bit," asked Sadie, who just recovered from fainting.

"I want two locks of hair!" Katie shouted.

"I WANT ALL OF HIS HAIR!" Sugar shrieked.

"NO! NO STEALING! But I will hang with you ladies for a little while longer," Harold stated.

"Sounds good enough for me," Amy said.

"I'll go with you!" Katie squealed.

"Me too! Pick me!' Sadie squealed as well.

"I'm going too!" Beth said.

"If she's going, I'm going!" Lindsay added.

"You can all come with me if you wish," Harold said.

"I'm not. I still like your hair though! I'll catch you later," Sierra informed.

"I have to go too. Mike's looking for me right now. Bye!" Zoey said. Ella nodded and walked away with Zoey while humming her favorite tunes.

While Harold walked with the ladies along the hallway, Leshawna found him and was about to greet him with a wave. "Hey, Sugar Baby!" she paused for a moment and caught Harold hanging out with a group of girls.

"And so in the forest I was all 'You make me sick!' and Noah was all 'And you—AAAHH!' That was one of the best moments of my life!" Harold said.

"Wow, who knew Noah wasn't so good at debating. I didn't know you were better," Amy purred.

"I was always better than him," Harold said proudly as he and the girls laughed together and walked past Leshawna.

"Harold!" Leshawna screamed. There was nothing and Harold completely ignored her. Then she glared.

* * *

**Leshawna's Confessional**

"Ain't NOBODY gonna steal **my** man! And what is with his hair anyway!? It's not the same hair I loved when I first fell for him," she snapped

* * *

Cody was in the kitchen of their hangout, preparing himself a meal. Unknown to everyone, even Noah, Cody can cook. He was pretty darn good at it too. He made himself a nice bowl of ramen and set the table to his own liking. He took his own serving and sat on the table to eat.

"I wonder where Harold is," he asked himself and took a sip at his soup. All of a sudden, the door burst open before him, revealing Harold. The boy wore a black blazer over his uniform and dark shades on his eyes to match. His hair was just as shiny as his shoes and it was combed in a slicked back style. He even wore some of his rings like he did when he was a Drama Brother. Cody paused from eating his noodles and looked at him with a funny expression.

"Harold?!" Cody started.

"That's right, baby! It's me," he answered.

"You look ridiculous," Cody chuckled before taking a bite from his dish.

"Says you! A—Hey, where'd you get that? It looks good," Harold said.

"O-Oh I uh… I ordered a takeout from the school canteen," Cody lied. Why does he need to hide something like that anyway?

"Funny, I don't remember the canteen selling those. I'll order them one day. Anyway, I'm hot now!" Harold announced.

"Gee, I never noticed that before," Cody commented sarcastically.

"And the ladies are swooning over me," Harold continued.

"I can't imagine why."

"And it's all thanks to this thing!" Harold finished and brought out a can of hair spray. Cody looked up, showing disinterest. "Where'd you get that?" he asked anyway.

"I got it from Anne Maria! All it cost was a cheap beanie," Harold answered. "I bet you want it, don't you?"

Cody paused from eating. "Well I—"

"Well you can't! It's mine now and mine alone. With it, I can become the school's most handsome playboy!"

"Okay, now you're going a bit too far," Cody muttered and got off his chair to go to Harold.

"Am I? Isn't this what _you_ always wanted?" Harold asked almost rudely.

"It used to be, but now it's nothing. I'm tired of figuring out ways to chase girls. Besides, I've found my girl. And don't you have yours to impress instead of dozens of other girls who don't even like you for who you are?" Cody asked.

* * *

**Cody's Confessional**

"Okay, I know what you're thinking: That's so out of character for you, Cody! Well it's not. I learned my lesson when it comes to the ladies. Plus I found my girl: Sammy. When I find someone, I won't search for anyone else. That's how loyal I am," he said. Then he looked down sadly. "And I guess that also meant I never had a thing for Gwen at all. But I'm over her. I honestly never cared about her that much anyway."

* * *

"I don't know what you mean."

"Have you even showed Leshawna your new hairdo?" Cody asked.

Harold shrugged. "No. It's not like I care either."

"But she's your girlfriend!" Cody yelled.

"Yeah but we don't hang much anymore and I'm sure she understand that we're through. Anyways, I better go. The ladies are probably already looking for me right now," Harold said.

"That's—you're just so-! Gah!" Cody took a deep breath and held his hand out to Harold. "Can I at least look at the can? I want to see if the side effects include you becoming an insensitive jerk," Cody said as calmly as possible. His glare gave his temper away.

"Who are YOU calling an insensitive jerk!? This miracle worker has totally changed my life! If you so just lay your hands on it to get rid of it or use it for yourself, I will give you a wedgie up the flagpole! Got it?" Harold threatened.

Cody looked at him fearfully. "H-Harold…?"

"Don't Harold me, buddy, otherwise I'm quitting the group! But before I do, I'm getting a shower. I need _more_ of this! All that germy bacteria and humid air causes my hair to sweat and wear off the effect. Ciao!" Harold said and went to the bathroom to have another bath.

"What about leaving?"

"I'll save that for after I take a shower. And you better not try to take this baby from me or else! Are we clear?!"

"Crystal," Cody said, his fingers crossed behind his back.

"Good," Harold said and walked straight to the bathroom.

* * *

**Cody's Confessional**

"Okay, not only is Harold an insensitive jerk, he forgot his loyalty towards his best friend and his girlfriend! He and that spray can are as clingy as Anne Maria and her spray cans. I'm going to have to take that can from him. But it's not going to be easy… especially when Noah's not around to help me. The guy's probably having more fun than I am right now."

* * *

"A little higher, Courtney!" Noah nagged from above. Courtney groaned and pulled the lever to raise the ladder higher. Noah reached out for the ceiling and hung a streamer over the hook. He was tired. He was a bit sweaty from the job. And he was about to finish the last corner of the wall with streamers and balloons. Meanwhile from below, Courtney had ordered a bucket of glue from Duncan, who snuck in just to give it to her. She placed the bucket next to the ladder.

"Hey Noah! I think you missed a spot for the balloons!" Courtney called out.

"Do I look like an idiot to you, Courtney?" Noah deadpanned, still not looking at her.

"No, because I think one fell down. Right… HERE!" On cue, she kicked the ladder and Noah fell off screaming.

"Whoaaaaahhh!" Noah screamed. Everyone in the gym looked at the frightening incident. Noah kept on screaming until he fell into the bucket of wet, white glue. Courtney snorted and tried to hold back a laugh.

"Chris! We got a man down here!" Courtney asked, faking her worry. Everyone in the gym circled and looked down on Noah. The president groaned and spat out some glue that was still in his mouth. He got off the bucket with celerity and tried to get the glue off his body and face.

"Are you okay, Noah? You're looking a bit white, dude," Geoff said worriedly.

"And sticky," Cameron added.

"What happened!?" Bridgette asked worriedly.

Noah wiped the glue off his face disgustingly and glared daggers at Courtney. "That's what I'd like to know," he growled.

"Noah, you're dismissed today so feel free to take a shower. Everyone get back to work!" Chef nagged.

"Are you going to be okay, Noah?" Scarlett asked. Noah answered her question with a death glare. "I'll take that as a maybe," she muttered.

"Don't worry, Noah, I'll take care of everything for you," Courtney said in a fake-sweet voice.

"Good one, Courtney. I can't wait for Karma to strike you back," Noah grumbled.

"I'll look forward to it."

Noah growled and stomped away from the gym. She won this round.

* * *

Harold finished his shower and hid his can away in his secret stash. Not even Cody nor Noah know where it is. He put his clothes back on and headed for the kitchen. Cody finished washing the dishes and brought a towel with him. He even undressed himself until he was only wearing his boxers.

"It's my turn. Where's the can?

"It's in the bathroom – somewhere where you'll never find it."

"I don't intend to look for it. Do you want some ramen?" Cody asked.

"No thanks. I'm having a multiple date with the ladies!" Harold said before putting his shades on and exiting the hangout. Cody rolled his eyes and groaned. "Now I know how annoying I was when I was like him," he muttered disappointedly.

As soon as Harold left, Cody ran into the bathroom and hung his towel. He faked going for a bath. He forgot to lock the door too. He didn't feel the need to because he wasn't going to bathe. He wanted to go back and fetch his clothes, but he didn't.

"I gotta find that hair spray!" he hissed to himself. He looked everywhere: the cabinets, the bathtub, the toilet. There was nothing there. He groaned. Harold couldn't have lied to him. He strictly keeps his bathroom belongings in the bathroom… or his pocket. He was going to check Harold's room when all of a sudden, he heard their front door opened. His eyes widened in horror and he hid in the shower cubicle without even thinking. He thought it was Harold.

It was Noah.

"Stupid planning, stupid glue, stupid Courtney getting on my butt all the time," he grumbled to himself. He went to his room, searched for a clean uniform and a towel, and headed for the bathroom undressed. He placed his sticky clothes in the washing machine and all he wore was his boxers. He placed a towel around him, looked around for Cody or Harold and saw a pot full of ramen sitting on the stove.

"I wonder who made this," he mumbled to himself. It looked good to him. He shrugged and headed for the bathroom. He thought Cody and Harold had left.

Cody heard the bathroom door open and started biting his fingernails. Then it became quiet for some reason. With hesitance, he opened the shower curtain and bumped into Noah. They both landed on their butts and gave each other a long stare.

"N-Noah?!" Cody screamed. Noah noticed this and saw Cody standing before him in the shower.

"C-Cody!?" Noah stuttered. The two pointed at each other and shrieked embarrassedly like a couple of school girls. Cody took his towel and covered his body with it. "W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, NOAH!?" he shouted in a high-pitched voice.

"Me!? I should be asking YOU the same question! Why didn't you lock the door!?" Noah argued back.

"I forgot to-"

"WHAT KIND OF IDIOT FORGETS TO LOCK A BATHROOM DOOR!?" Noah interjected.

"WHAT KIND OF IDIOT FORGETS TO KNOCK ON A BATHROOM DOOR!?" Cody retorted.

"Oh don't give me any of that! And stop covering your body like a girl, you wuss!" Noah screamed.

"Shut up! I'm naked, okay!?" Cody screamed.

"Last time I checked, wearing your boxers alone doesn't mean you're naked!"

Cody's eyes widened and blushed madly. "YOU WERE CHECKING ME OUT!?"

"I was not!" Noah screamed. He only glanced. And that was it.

"What color is my underwear!?" Cody interrogated angrily.

"Bla-"

***SLAP***

"OW!" Noah exclaimed.

"STOP TALKING, YOU PERVERT! Wait, what happened to you?" Cody asked calmly and observed Noah's face. It looked like it had glue on it.

"Glue, Courtney, you get the idea," Noah answered angrily while rubbing his sore cheek.

"Is that why you ended early?" Cody asked.

"Uh no. I was dismissed because I didn't feel like helping, genius. Forget this. Hurry up with your bath," Noah said and headed for the door.

"I wasn't going to take a shower," Cody said.

"Really," Noah said skeptically and turned to look at Cody. "Would you care to explain why you're so underdressed?"

"It was an excuse to make Harold think I was taking a bath."

"And why would you do something ridiculous like that?" Noah deadpanned with his hands on his hips.

"It's Harold. He found this new hair spray and now he's turned into an insensitive jerk," Cody explained.

"Isn't he always an insensitive jerk?" Noah asked dryly.

"To you maybe, but to Leshawna!? Leshawna!?" Cody shouted.

"Okay, now that's not Harold," Noah pointed out. "So you think the hair spray had something to do with it?"

"It should. Anne Maria gave it to him and-"

"Of course… everything Anne Maria owns that's related to hair usually doesn't end well," Noah stated. "Her products are meant for her and her only. She offers 'small fortunes' for a reason."

"Either way, that still sounds wrong," Cody muttered. "So you'll help me?" he asked.

"I will. But for now, get out," Noah said and pointed at the door for me to leave.

"I dunno… I could use a bath too you know."

"OUT!" Noah snapped and kicked Cody out the bathroom.

"Okay, fine, Mr. Bossy," Cody shrugged and went to his room to get changed.

Later on, Noah finished his bath and Cody served him a bowl of ramen as comfort food. Cody took a chair and sat next to his friend. Noah had an ice pack held on his face.

"I'm sorry for slapping you, Noah," he apologized.

"It's fine. I'm sorry for barging in. But seriously, you should've locked the door," Noah groaned.

"I didn't know you would return early," Cody whined.

"Whatever." He took a sip from the noodles. "So what you're saying is- Mmm this is good. Where'd you get it?" he asked genuinely. Cody gasped at how calm he suddenly was.

"I uh.."

Noah smirked at his stammering. "You made it, didn't you?"

Cody scratched his head and his ears turned red. "I didn't-"

"Don't lie to me. I know you made this," Noah teased before taking another sip.

"Don't judge me."

"What're you talking about? I like it. Why didn't you tell me you could cook?" Noah asked.

"I just thought it was too personal. Anyway, we need to take that can from Harold. It's the only way he'll turn back to normal!' Cody explained.

"Not gonna happen. That can is like a host to Harold. He'll hold on to it, and maybe even secure it from anyone who wants to take it from him. I'm guessing it's because we didn't allow ourselves to loan our stuff to him. Like that'll change anything," Noah said.

"We need to get that can and give it back to Anne Maria!" Cody planned.

"I don't know… I've got better things to do like getting back at Courtney," Noah said.

"Noah!"

"Fine, sabotage later. Where's that can?" Noah asked.

"It's in the bathroom."

Noah shook his head. "It's not in there. Maybe he brought it with him."

"No, he didn't. it's still in there. I know it," Cody answered back.

"If you're right, we're golden. If not, then we'll need a plan to get it out of Harold's back." Noah finished his ramen and went to the bathroom with Cody following behind. For several minutes they couldn't find it.

"It's not here," Noah deadpanned.

"This can't be right!" Cody cried.

"You're right," Noah said before thinking. "Unless…" he walked slowly around the walls and felt it with his hands. Then he suddenly stepped on a tile a secret compartment opened from the wall, revealing Harold's bath needs.

"Bingo," Noah muttered.

"You found it!" Cody exclaimed. Then he pushed Noah out of the way and grabbed one of Harold's soaps. "Now I can figure out what brands of soaps Harold uses," he said before laughing evilly.

"You still want to know about that?"

"I want to know how he keeps his skin so smooth. Leshawna told me that it was."

"Your skin is smoother than his so there's no need to be envious. And you do know he washes his butt with that thing right?" Noah informed.

Cody's eyes shrunk and he flailed the soap off his hands. "EW! How'd you know?"

"He told us. Remember?"

**_= Flashback =_**

_"Harold, truth or dare!" Cody said._

_"Truth!"_

_"What soap do you use?" Cody asked._

_"What the heck?" Noah commented._

_"What he said. What kind of a question is that!?" Harold asked angrily._

_"I'm just curious." Cody shrugged._

_"I'm not telling you. All I'm saying is I wash my butt with it so you can't lay your hands on it," Harold stated._

_"Okay, why am I hearing this?" Noah questioned grossly._

_"I'm sorry I asked," Cody mumbled._

**_= End of Flashback =_**

"Oh…" Cody cringed at the thought of that truth. "You know what, I'm glad I asked." The boy placed his hand in and took out a familiar can. "Got it!" Cody exclaimed.

"Wait to go! Now quick, let's get out of here before-"

The door opened before Noah could finish his words. They heard Harold humming and his footsteps loudening. Noah and Cody started to panic. Using his quick wits, Noah headed for the window and opened it carefully.

"Shh," he hissed and let Cody get out the window first. Noah followed after with the not-so-secret-anymore compartment left wide open. Once Harold opened the door, his eyes widened knowing his spray wasn't there.

"NOAH! CODY!" he screamed.

Once Noah and Cody approached Anne Maria's door, Anne Maria answered it and glared. "You boys just woke me up from my beauty sleep!"

"Sorry, not sorry," Noah said. "We want you to have this back. Ever since you gave it to Harold, he's turned into a selfish freak!"

"We want to know how to stop it, please!" Cody begged.

"Easy, just drench his hair with water and you're good to go. Now get out of my room!" Anne Maria barked.

"Thanks! And by the way, that beanie was bought for no more than ten bucks," Cody informed before leaving. Anne Maria realized this and threw the beanie in the trash. "WHAT?!"

"Okay, so all we have to do is wash Harold's hair and he'll be back to normal! The only question is how?" Noah said. Cody thought for a moment and grinned at his new idea.

"Water guns?"

Noah looked at him and grinned back.

"I love it when you get devious."

* * *

Harold stomped around the school courtyard, searching for Noah and Cody.

"Alright, you peons, where are you!?" he growled.

"Yo, Harold!" called a voice. Harold turned around and saw Cody and Noah holding two water-loaded Nerf guns.

"Where's my hair spray!?" Harold snapped.

"Oh we got rid of it. And you're next!" Cody screamed and started shooting water pellets at Harold. Harold immediately dodged them by flipping over and under them. Noah started to shoot as well.

"This is for your own good, Harold! Give up already!" Noah shouted.

"Never!" Harold ran towards them and snatched Cody's water gun. Then he pushed the boy to the ground. "It's just you, and me."

"Cody!" Noah yelled.

"Go on without me, Noah, and finish him off!" Cody ordered.

"Silence!" Harold hissed and shot Cody with his own water gun.

"You shoot him again, and I'll have your head flushed down the toilet!" Noah threatened and aimed his water gun at Harold.

Harold glared and grabbed Cody to point his gun at him. "You take a step closer and the boy gets it!"

Cody shuddered. "Uuuh… with the gun that close, I think I might drown if he pulls the trigger! Noah, a little help!"

Noah started to get sentimental and hesitant. It was all up to him now. He had to save Harold _and_ Cody. He glanced behind Harold and saw Leshawna waving her arms at him. Then he looked at Harold seriously and dropped his gun.

"You win," Noah lied.

Harold grinned. Then it disappeared when Noah kicked his own gun and it smashed onto Harold's face. The gun went flying out of his hand and he landed on the ground. Cody was released and the boy crawled away from Harold and onto Noah's side.

"Dude, that's some mad skills you got there!" Cody commented.

"Hey, it's all about strategy," Noah replied.

"UGH! I've had enough of this!" Harold snapped and took his gun. Then he aimed it at Noah and Cody. Cody fearfully held Noah, while Noah looked at him daringly.

"Any last words!?" Harold roared.

Cody screamed and buried his face in Noah's chest. Noah held his friend and grinned. "FIRE!" he shouted.

Harold's eyes widened and looked behind, only to find Leshawna pointing her gun at him. She smiled and pulled the trigger. Water gushed out and soaked Harold completely. The boy fell to the ground while Noah and Cody closed their eyes and held each other, knowing they were hit too. Everyone came in to see the situation.

"Oh no, Harold!" Amy cried.

"What happened?!" Katie cried.

"Aw dang! He's not hot anymore guys, let's leave him alone," Sugar sighed.

"Aww…" everyone else groaned and sighed while walking away without a care.

"Noah! Are you okay?!" Owen asked worriedly.

"I'm fine."

Samey managed to step in and noticed that her friends got into a fight. "Cody, Noah… Harold? What happened?"

Harold groaned and rubbed his head. His hair was no longer shiny. In fact, he was back to normal again! "That's what I want to know."

"Harold! You're back!" Cody screamed and launched himself onto the taller geek.

"Back…? From where?" Harold asked, still clueless about the whole situation.

"Baby, I'm so glad I got you back!" Leshawna cried and pulled Harold into her chest. Then Harold remembered everything. "Leshawna, you saved me... And I... I'm so sorry, you guys...! I shouldn't have been so selfish and... rude. I turned into a Duncan clone!" he cried.

Leshawna hushed him with a kiss, to which Harold returned. "It doesn't matter anymore, honey. As long as you're back to normal, I'm happy! It'll take a lot more than a can of hair spray to take you away from me!""

Harold could feel himself smiling. "So, we're still cool?"

Leshawna kissed him again. "Does that answer your question?"

"Yes!" Harold exclaimed and kissed her once more.

"We're sorry for not sharing our stuff with you either, Harold," Cody apologized.

"Don't sweat it. It's my fault for trying to invade your privacy," Harold assured him.

"That doesn't matter anymore, dude. Now that we have you back, it's time to get _my_ revenge!" Noah grinned evilly as well as Cody.

"This isn't about me, is it?" Harold asked.

"Nope. All I need is a pool full of green jelly, if you know where I'm going with this. And I need you to help me round up the whole school," Noah said and winked at Harold and Cody. Harold and Cody got the idea and grinned evilly as well. Samey and Owen looked at each other uncomfortably.

* * *

"JUMP, JUMP, JUMP, JUMP!" everyone cheered. Chris and Courtney were on the highest diving board possible. Noah, Cody and Harold got a front seat view and set their thumbs up. Then Chris shoved Courtney and she fell into a pool full of green jelly.

"AAAHHH!" Courtney screamed before splatting onto the green, wiggly substance. A lot of students managed to record that on their phones. Harold recorded it on his camera while Noah and Cody pointed and laughed.

"Not the hair!" Courtney sobbed.

"Now that's what you call, Karma, honey!" Noah laughed. Courtney realized that this was his idea and growled horridly.

"YOU!" she roared.

"Oh man, this is just priceless! Even the payment to watch this was priceless – literally!" Cody laughed.

"I couldn't agree more!" Noah shouted.

"Say, where's Duncan? I wanted to see him hugging a Celine Dion music store standee without Courtney defending him," Harold asked curiously.

"Yeah, I gave him a better place to be for the day."

Referring to that last statement, Duncan was in detention and was forced to write a thousand word essay without the repetition of several words into one sentence. And Chef was there to make sure he writes it properly. The boy groaned in frustration.

"This bites."

* * *

**Yeah… that ending might offend the Courtney and Duncan fans. I'm a bigger fan of Duncan than I am with Courtney. And I'm sure I'm not the only one who wanted to see Courtney jump in a pool full of green jelly. If she did, she would've saved her team, which was a good thing. And man, I liked her in Season 1. Then she became one of my most hated characters since the second season. **

**But she got what she deserved in this chapter… I mean causing Noah to nearly fall to his death onto a bucket of glue…that's just way off. And maybe if they didn't turn her into a witch then I wouldn't have made her this way in the story. She had me fooled that she was too nice back in the first season apparently. **

**And Harold being evil… whoa, that came out of nowhere. And poor Anne Maria… she just got scammed. And hopefully Beth won't be asking Harold about that beanie anytime soon.**

**I'll try not to make Courtney's nor Duncan's punishments too harsh. Duncan's growing on me and I kind of like him now. I hope you didn't find some scenes too disturbing or weird. This story is STRICTLY bromance among the nerds. And hopefully this chapter was better than the last. The next one won't be coming as easily as this one did. So in the meantime, read, review, whatever. No flames, yadda yadda yadda.**


	8. Fizzy Juice

**Three words:**

**GUESS. WHO'S. BACK!**

**Two years ago I left this story on hiatus and now it's back baby! I don't know for how long but HOPEFULLY long enough for me to finish even the first series before moving on to the second. Everything will still go as planned based on my profile - I'm glad I wrote my plans there just in case. It feels great to serve this fandom again. Here are my long-awaited replies:**

**Karlos1234ify: I'm glad you did! The story's back so feel free to read it again at any time.**

**MorbidGinger: Hehe you changed your username. NO one can take Harold seriously. His hilarity meter is way off the top!**

**Unfinishedsenten: Thank you! **

**Soup not soap: Nice guest name haha.. And YES! Plenty of NoCo moments to go around. Not exactly romantic so much as it's bromantic. But in the next story I'll be keeping it bromantic because that's where Nemma's now a thing. :D**

**DamnYouPeopleWithCoolUserNames: I LOVE that name btw. XD Glad we've got some things in common! And YES Owen/Noah friendship is definitely one of the best throughout the series.**

**My grammar can be a little rusty in this chapter so please bear with me... I doubt this story will get the same love and attention it used to since Chapter 1 but I'm keen on finishing it anyway. I also heard there was a new Total Drama season coming with returning cast members! It better be good. There's a lot that Total Drama needs to redeem for.**

* * *

Episode 7: Fizzy Juice

It was a dark and stormy night. Lightning clashed just above a certain hangout. Deep within that hangout, in the basement, was a laboratory... a laboratory for lunatics. There a ginger-haired girl was conducting an experiment on her latest product.

"Just a hint of my DNA... and..." Adding another sample, the mixture imploded within the flask, releasing orange smoke. The girl took off her goggles to reveal her identity.

"At last... it's alive! IT'S ALIVE! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

All of a sudden the light turned on, revealing Eva standing outside the basement door.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP! I AM TRYING TO SLEEP, IZZY!" she screamed.

"Oh, sorry!" Izzy apologized. Eva growled and slammed the door. Izzy grinned evilly and lifted her flask onto the dim light.

"Someday... the whole world will know of my Fizzy Juice! I'm going to change the world!" she declared before another violent thunder clashed outside, causing her hangout to get a power outage.

"Dammit!"

* * *

"Dude, hurry up in there! I need a bath too, ya know!" Cody nagged as he continued to bang against the door.

"You'll get your bath once I'm finished. GOSH!" Harold shot back. The boy could only glare more and rolled his eyes impatiently.

* * *

Cody's Confessional

"Ugh, I HATE it when Harold beats me to the shower! I should've gone last night like Noah did. Ever since he used Anne Maria's stupid hair product, he said he's been getting split ends, dandruff, and an itchy scalp! He's been bathing for at least an hour everyday! Normally I would think it's just poor hygiene, but anything Anne Maria uses only works perfectly on _her_ and ends _badly_ on others," he complained, then started to sniff himself. "I don't really _stink. _I guess it wouldn't hurt to skip a shower just for today. I have a bake sale to make today and it's not like they're going to smell me."

* * *

"You know what? I'm skipping a shower today. I left your lunch on your desk and I'll tell Noah to meet up at the computer lab," sighed Cody. The tech-geek went straight to his room, changed into his uniform, and left the hangout. The moment that door went shut, Harold stepped out of the shower and out of the bathroom.

"Hey, Codester, you can go in no- Where'd he go?" Harold muttered. Putting on his glasses, he searched the entire hangout for Cody before reaching the lounge, where he found a paper bag resting next to his backpack.

"My lunch?" He mumbled as he opened it. It certainly smells appetising, like roast chicken and salsa, and it looked like a burrito. The geek smiled before realizing, "Cody made this?!"

Harold immediately headed for the door, before noticing he was still in a towel.  
"Shoot!" He quickly slammed the door, sprinted to his room and came back down with his clothes on and his hair fixed, then left and locked the hangout with his belongings.

Meanwhile, Noah paced across the hallways trying to avoid Courtney's cackling demands. The Vice President kept going on about the potential hazards and health risks the other students may give when making their own sales.

"And what if someone gets deaf after testing Geoff's party supplies, or skin rashes from Dave's skincare products, or food poisoning from Cody's sweets? Do you really think we should trust those insane uncertified people from selling their own custom made products to our school? Hmph! Some president you are," Courtney nagged.

Noah growled, turned to her, and snapped. "First of all, we're ALL insane in more ways than _you_ can count - and don't even _think_ you're not one of them, so don't get too proud of yourself. Second of all, this wasn't _my_ idea, it was Chris' because apparently he couldn't afford to buy most things for our school so we all had to do our own project to make our own product which may or may not be beneficial to the whole school. We need Geoff and his group to make party supplies or your precious prom night will become the greatest fiasco in the school yearbook, Dave and his group to - I quote not make - but order skin and health care products using THEIR money which they use on their part-time jobs for this prison you call a school. And let's not forget that without Cody's sweets, this whole school will be grey, boring and flavorless, which is my schtick.

Chris' ideas are always approved and I'm the one who makes it happen by announcing it to the whole school. If you've got better ideas that doesn't involve spending all of our salaries combined then I'd be happy to hear you out."

"But-"

"Save it! You can tell Scarlett and Cameron then I'll get it from them. Now will you leave me alone!?" Noah finished before stomping away.

"Ugh, talk about lazy. No wonder you don't have a girlfriend," Courtney huffed.

Noah, who still had his back turned, clenched his fists and turned his head slightly. "So. what?" he growled lowly.

"Please, the only girlfriend you'll ever find is someone who thinks and acts exactly like you. But, what're the chances of that happening? I can't wait to watch you come to prom empty-handed." Courtney snickered then laughed before walking away.

The nerd was seething with rage, and it's only ten in the morning. The moment he reached his locker, he ignored his name being echoed from the hallway. The thought of Courtney taunting him of not having a girlfriend got on his last nerve. He slammed his hand against the door of his locker and swung it open, which eventually slapped Cody's face. The force of the door hitting him was so strong it knocked him off balance and pushed him against the floor.

"Ow! What was that for!?" Cody yelled. Noah said nothing and slammed his door shut with a book in his hand, then walked the opposite direction. Cody flinched in fear at the dark aura surrounding him. Even Dawn sensed it from the courtyard. Cody quickly went to his feet and chased him.

"Noah! What's wrong?"

Noah didn't answer and began to walk faster, trying to escape him. Cody grew with worry and picked up the pace.

"Dude!"

He said nothing and walked even faster.

"Noah, please slow do- Hey!" Cody took a deep stride forward to grab Noah's wrist. Thanks to Noah's reflexes, the nerd turned around, placed his hand on Cody's chest and shoved him onto the lockers, catching the attention of the few who stood around them. Cody began to shiver. He wanted to sink to the ground. Trepidation struck his eyes the moment he gazed onto Noah's, despite his hair getting in the way.

"Noah," Cody shuddered. Noah said nothing and leaned in slowly. Cody could've sworn his forehead turned purple.

"O-okay, I'm sorry! I won't ask you what's wrong anymore, I promise!" he cried.

He could've sworn Noah was about to do something horrific or weird... or both. Instead, Noah sighed, loosened his grip on him and leaned back.

"Sorry," he mumbled before letting Cody go completely, then continued to walk slowly and ignored the crowd.

Cody panted slightly, wondering what that whole scenario was about. Shaking his head, he rushed back to Noah's side.

"Were you going to say something else?" he asked.

"I was either going to tell you that I hate Courtney or I'm sorry... but you ruined the moment. Why?" Noah answered, albeit still mad.

"Oh, I thought you were going to do something... a little weird," Cody mumbled.

"Like what? You thought I was going to kiss you?" Noah guessed with a smirk.

The geek blushed. "W-what?! No! I-I mean-!"

"Yeah, not in your lifetime," Noah intervened.

"Oh... uh... ouch?"

"Please, you wouldn't cheat on your girl, Samey now would you?" Noah smirked.

"Huh? We're not exactly dating... I mean she is cute and I'm considering on asking her out and..."

* * *

Noah's Confessional

"I gotta say, despite Courtney being such a hindrance on my 'presidential career' and a drag on my life itself, Cody just seems to brighten the mood somehow. It's like he's the best company to have. If I could find a girl who can read me like an open book, I'll ask her out in a heartbeat. And besides, what's so wrong about being a bachelor at prom? Thanks to Courtney, now I just want to stay home playing video games until the entire night is over!"

* * *

"Come on, dude, I'm worried about you. Did Courtney tick you off again?" Cody asked softly.

"Wait to go, Einstein. You figured it out real quick, didn't you?" Noah groaned.

"What did she say? Anything she says will get a smack to the face in return!"

"You wouldn't hit a girl," Noah muttered, but smirked at the idea.

"Nah, I'll get Izzy to do it," Cody joked and the two shared a laugh.

"I got to admit, despite everything you've witnessed, you always seem to stick around," Noah pointed out.

"Hey, once a friend, always a friend. And I'll stay loyal right 'till the end."

Noah smiled genuinely. "I'll remember that until I get a girlfriend."

* * *

Cody's Confessional

The boy began to panic. "Until he gets a girlfriend? What does he mean by that? What if he does get a girlfriend?! Will we still be friends? Will I still be able to talk to him? Heck will I still EXIST to him!?"

* * *

Noah's Confessional

"Even when I'm at my worst, Cody still thinks I'm the best. Never thought I'd say this but friends like him are definitely a keeper for life."

* * *

"Um.. say you get a girlfriend... can we still hang out and stuff?"

"Are you Cody?"

Cody said nothing and blinked confusedly. Noah shook his head and ruffled his hair.

"Of course."

"Hey! There you are!" called a raspy voice.

"Yo, Harold." Cody greeted.

"How's the Hairold doing?" Noah teased.

"Ha. Funny. It's gotten better. No way am I doing something stupid like that again," Harold sighed.

"NOAH! HEY NOAH, OVER HERE!" Izzy called.

"Ugh, I need to take this. Do you guys want to come?"

"I'd love to but Zoey, Ella and DJ need me for the bake sale."

"Oh, awesome! What're you selling?" Harold asked.

"Well, Zoey's making cupcakes, DJ's settling for cake, Ella's doing a pie, and I think I was doing cookies? On the side note, I'm also selling CANDY!" Cody squealed excitedly.

* * *

Noah and Harold's Confessional

Noah and Harold exchanged grins.

"For someone who flirts with the ladies a lot, dude sure loves his candy more than anything," Harold stated.

"I'll take 'Sweet Cody' over 'Flirtatious Cody' anyday," chuckled Noah.

* * *

"Speaking of cookies, DUDE I didn't know you can cook!" Harold exclaimed.

"My sentiments exactly," Noah agreed.

Cody smiled and scratched the back of his head. "Thanks. Anyway, I should get going. Ella designed a uniform for all of us... and I'm not so sure I don't like mine. Just do me a favor and don't look for me when you reach our stall, okay?"

"Dude I'm the president so I'm afraid it's against my code to do that," Noah snickered.

"Well make me an exception for once!" Cody said before running to look for his stall.

Meanwhile, Harold and Noah walked over to Izzy's stall.

"Oh boy, anything Izzy sells can't be good," Harold whispered.

"Duly noted," Noah whispered back before turning to Izzy. "Whatcha got, Iz?"

"Okay, I hope you're wearing socks because they WILL get knocked off when you try this!" Izzy lifted the covers, revealing her latest product. "Tadah! I call it Fizzy Juice!"

Noah and Harold stared at it shockingly. It was an orange-like drink with dozens of air bubbles bursting from the surface.

"Um... is this safe?" Noah asked.

"Of course it is! I tested it out on an intern. That intern ran miles away and never came back! Imagine how much work we could get done just by taking one sip!" Izzy explained.

"That certainly sounds beneficial," Noah commented with sarcasm dripping from every word. "Just follow me for a sec. I think we need to discuss this product with Chef for a moment."

"Can I come?" Harold asked.

"If you don't want to kill yourself with boredom you don't have to. You can stay here and watch," Noah answered. "Come on, Izzy."  
Izzy nodded and followed suit.

"I'm on it!" Harold promised. After a few minutes of guarding the stand, Harold started to get bored.

"Hey there, Ginger Biscuit!" called a sassy voice. Harold perked up at the sound of his Leshawna's voice.

"Leshawna, hey!" Harold greeted.

"Watcha doin' here?"

"Oh you know, guarding this stand like my life depends on it," Harold answered.

"Save the 'drama' for someone who cares," Leshawna snorted teasingly.

"Like you?" Harold flirted.

"Harold, you really are something," Leshawna chuckled. While the couple continued to exchange sweet nothings, Courtney snuck up from behind one of the lockers and leaped behind the stand. Taking the bottle, she slipped in an energy drink, causing the juice to fizz up more. Unfortunately, Harold was too distracted to hear it.

"This'll teach Noah and Chris that inexperienced psycho-nerds are nowhere near ready in taking on this sort of business," she mumbled to herself then returned it back on the stand and left.

* * *

Courtney's Confessional

"What? You think I'm the bad guy here!? Once they realize how dumb their idea was maybe they'll start listening to me and the entire school will be a hundred times safer especially with me as president! Call me ambitious but I'm just thinking about the welfare and safety of everyone in this school!"

* * *

"Hey Leshawna?" Harold began.

"Yes sweetie?" Leshawna answered

"You wanna know what my definition of perfection is?"

"Oh, do tell."

"I just did: you," Harold swooned.

"Hey, lovebirds, how's the stand going?" Noah greeted blankly.

"It's going great. But not as great as my fair Leshawna," Harold sighed. Noah rolled his eyes and gave Harold a slap.

"OH! GOSH! What's wrong with you!?"

"Sorry, I thought you were stuck in your own sick fantasies again. Sorry, Leshawna."

"Don't be. I get freaked out too sometimes."

"Oh, Noah, you should be my first customer!" Izzy demanded.

"Hey, just because Chef said it was okay to sell this crud that doesn't mean I'm going to try it," Noah declined.

"Please!" Izzy begged. "You could use a bit of pizzaz in your life!"

"Yeah, dude, live a little," Harold added. Leshawna nodded in agreement.

"Listen to the geek, Noah-it-all," Courtney stepped in. "You'll never get a girlfriend with that lame attitude of yours."

Noah's rage returned and slammed his fist on the desktop of the stand. Then he snatched a cup full of the juice from Izzy's hand. "Give me that!"

* * *

Izzy's Confessional

"Okay since when did Noah get so triggered?" then she gasped. "Could it be? Noah's desperate!? I must find out for sure! It's time to channel my inner E-Scope!"

* * *

Harold, Leshawna and Izzy watched in shock as Noah chugged the whole drink down from the large cup.

"I... do NOT... need... a... GIRLFRIEND!" he snapped. As in FULL-ON snapped! He placed his hands underneath the top of the stand and literally flipped it over, causing everyone to gasp in shock. His demeanor change. Even his eyes shrunk and burned with raging insanity. He then snapped a piece of wood from the stand and glared daggers at Courtney.

"Uh...oh..." Courtney mumbled. Within seconds, she was sent running and screaming throughout the school with Noah chasing her. Normally he sucked at sports but WOW can he run fast on a sugar high. He easily caught up to her before slipping and hitting himself against the dead-end lockers when Courtney turned around.

"You're CRAZY!" Courtney screamed.

"YOU STARTED IT, YOU INFERIOR, REBEL-LOVING DRAMA QUEEN!" Noah screamed back. Courtney's screaming and Noah's battle cry were so loud some of the classes were delayed because everyone had to see the ongoing commotion.

"Oh my, that aura!" Dawn commented.

"WOO! Get her, Noah, get her!" Sugar screamed.

"What is going on here?!" Dave exclaimed.

"I think your cousin's gone bonkers, dude!" Tyler answered.

* * *

Dave's Confessional

"Man, and I thought I was insane!"

* * *

"Izzy! What was in that drink?!" Harold yelled.

"I-I don't know! My Fizzy Juice never made anyone THAT insane before. She knelt to the ground to where the drink had now spilled, slid a finger across the floor, and licked it.

"Ew! That's just nasty, girl!" Leshawna gagged.

"That doesn't taste right..."

"Duh, because it's been mixed with floor cleaners and shoe-dirt!" Harold sighed.

"No! I mean I don't remember putting an energy drink with THIS flavor in it. Someone spite my drink!" Izzy exclaimed angrily.

"What?! No way! I was guarding it!"

"Well maybe you were mostly flirting with your girlfriend to guard it!" Izzy argued.

"Hey, don't blame my fair Leshawna!" Harold shot back.

"I was blaming YOU!"

"Okay, fair enough. But I'm not the one who spite your drink!"

"Then there's only ONE suspect for that!"

"...Me?"

"Duh, of course not! That one suspect is Noah's new victim. Come on, we got to stop them before he literally kills her! I mean, normally I wouldn't care, but you know... the law."

"How do we calm him down!?" Leshawna asked.

"Easy, we just use the one thing that makes anyone sleepy: _dairy,_" Izzy answered then took out a small bottle from her shirt. "And this antidote in case something bad happens. If I can slip this into some kind of liquid like milk, we'll be able to stop him!"

Harold gasped. "I know a place! Follow me."

* * *

Harold's Confessional

"Gosh. Remind me never to make Noah mad after he drinks Fizzy Juice..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Cody recently took out a tray of cookies from the oven to test if they were ready. "Whoa, you guys! You got to try this!"

"Oh goodie!" Ella chirped before trying one. "Oh my goodness, these cookies taste great! Who knew you were such a good cook!"

Cody smiled and blushed. "Hey, I may have been spoiled by my parents but that doesn't mean I can't do anything. Do you think dipping cookies in milk can make you sleepy?"

"Oh, that always worked on me when I was a kid!" Zoey chimed in. While no one was looking, Cody took a three cookies and stuffed them in his pocket. All of a sudden, everyone in the stand began to hear an echoing cry which was somehow getting louder.

"What was that?!" DJ asked.

"What-or whoever that was, they're coming our way!" Zoey cried. "Wait.. is that... Courtney!?"

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Courtney screamed. Behind her they saw a rabid Noah chasing her furiously.

"Noah!?" Cody stammered.

Behind them were other students following them before panicking at where they were about to collapse.

"Oh my gosh, Zoey look out!" Mike exclaimed.

"NO! NOT THE CUPCAKES!" Owen wailed.

"Cody!" Samey added.

_***WHAM!***_

The entire stand was in shambles and all the sweets were everywhere. All who were in it were covered in baking ingredients. Everyone went rushing to their aid. Mike and Cameron rushed to Zoey's side.

"Zoey, are you okay!?" Cameron asked worriedly.

"I'm fine..." Zoey coughed then sadly stared at her now ruined cupcakes. "Oh... I spent all day trying to get those right."

"It's okay. Your safety is all that matters," Mike said as he embraced her deeply, causing her to sigh in his arms.

"DJ! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Katie asked while Sadie helped him up.

"Yeah, I'm fi-Oh no! My cake is ruined!" DJ cried.

"It's okay... a sad aura is better than no aura," Dawn assured him then tried a piece, though it was ruined. "It still tastes good!"

DJ smiled and blushed. "Thanks, Dawn."

"Ella!" Topher screamed. When he pulled Ella out, her entire blouse was covered in pie filling.

"My pie is ruined!" Ella sobbed softly. Topher pulled her in to hush her. "Hey it's okay. You can always make another. And I'll sacrifice every bit of perfection I have to help you make it look and taste better," he promised.

"Oh Topher!" Ella smiled happily.

"CODY!" Sierra cried as she dug Cody up from the remaining wood.

"Ah... am I dead...? Wait, where's Noah!?" Cody exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Noah was far from snapping out of his insanity. Duncan rushed over to help Courtney and glared at him.

"You're sick, dude! Once all this is over I'm so telling Chris to have you demoted!" Duncan growled.

"GO AHEAD! I DON'T CARE!"

"Oh I think you care PLENTY, Mister I'll-Never-Get-A-Girlfriend!" Courtney spat viciously.

Noah's rage built up once more. Before he could launch himself onto Duncan and Courtney, a scrawny pair of arms grabbed him from behind.

"NOAH, STOP! PLEASE!" Cody begged.

"Let GO of me, Cody!" Noah warned before breaking Cody's grip. Cody protested, but unfortunately Noah was stronger. Noah turned around and pinned Cody on the floor. The boy refused to give up and clenched onto Noah's black vest. "I said: Let. Go!" Noah snapped and grabbed Cody's wrist. The tech-geek spotted a carton of milk that was still spilling on the floor. He reached for it, then said.

"I... WON'T!" Using all his strength, he splashed what remained of the milk onto Noah's face, which caught him off guard. Then he pushed the nerd off of him until he was now on top. "Snap out of it, dude! What's wrong with you!?"

"There you guys are!" Izzy exclaimed.

"What's going on here?!" Chris stepped in.

"It was horrible! We were baking and then Courtney and Noah chased each other and slammed onto our stand!" Ella explained solemnly.

"Say what!?"

"Izzy what the heck did you do?!" Cody asked angrily while trying to keep Noah pinned. He was definitely losing.

"I'll explain everything, I swear! Harold, hold Noah down!" Harold did as told.

"This was partially my fault and I'm sorry! Someone spite Izzy's Fizzy Juice and I didn't know!"

"WHAT!? Who!?" Harold and Cody both looked at each other then glared in Courtney's direction. Duncan, who was clueless, also glared. "Courtney... what did you do this time?"

"I-It was an accident! I had no idea-" Courtney remained silent while Cody, Harold, and even Duncan kept glaring at her.

* * *

Duncan's Confessional

"Normally I like Courtney when she displays a little mischief... but enough to set Noah into chaos mode is just... evil. Just... wow. I can't tell if I'm impressed or disappointed. I don't think I've seen anyone do something more evil than that."

* * *

Izzy took a cup on the floor, and mixed the antidote with another abandoned milk carton. "Here, Cody, give him this! It's the antidote!"

"Is this safe?!"

"Is it safer than Noah killing all of us one by one?! Yeah, I thought so. Just do it!" Harold argued.

"IF YOU EVEN THINK OF LETTING ME DRINK THAT-" Noah protested, giving Cody the opportunity to slip the drink into his mouth.

"Shut up and drink!" Cody ordered.

Noah later felt like he was drowning. He immediately broke free and sat up, coughing, causing Cody to lean back and get off his lap. The bookworm groaned and rubbed his temples and his stomach painfully.

"Ugh... what have I done...?" he groaned. He lifted his head only to find Cody staring at him. "L-look, Cody... I... I'm really sorry-" Within seconds he was tackled back down with a hug.

"Don't you DARE scare us like that again!" Cody screamed. Noah blinked rapidly to process these words, then gave in and returned the hug. After letting go, he stared below Cody's face and noticed he was wearing a milky white top with rolled-up sleeves, a cookie beret, chocolate-colored shorts, brown shoes and socks that reached just below his knees. The geek realized Noah was smirking at him the moment he looked beneath his eyes. With his self-conscience returning, he quickly shielded himself with his arms and blushed furiously. "T-This was Ella's design."

"Sure it was..."

"AHEM! Can somebody tell me whose fault this was!?"

Noah looked at Izzy sadly. "Chris... it was-"

"I did it!" Courtney stood up and admitted. Everyone gasped.

"Courtney? Of all people?"

"I slipped an energy drink into Izzy's Fizzy Juice. And... I... I..."

"You're... what?" Noah waited impatiently.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Exsqueeze me? I didn't quite hear that," Cody said. Harold snickered alongside him.

"I said I'm sorry okay!" Courtney screamed.

"Whoa, you don't hear that everyday," Harold commented.

"I couldn't agree more," said Leshawna.

"Courtney, for making Noah ruin half of our projects, you are HEREBY demo-!" before Chris could finish, Noah intervened.

"Let me justify that, Chris," Noah ordered. "I've had it with you, Courtney. I knew you hate me but I never knew you hate me that much."

"I just didn't know it would end like this, okay!?" Courtney shot back shakily. Truthfully she didn't know what to say.

Noah sighed. "Fine. Since your position means so much to you, you can keep it. But I'm afraid I'll have to send you on a three-week probation with Chef. So make this a lesson for you: instead of fighting to take my position, why don't you fight to keep _your_ position? I'm getting a bath." Cody and Harold looked at each other and followed.

"Noah, wait up!" Cody called.

"I'm with ya, Noah. Mama would've said the same thing," DJ agreed.

"I need to get my outfit washed..." Ella said.

"Me too," Zoey added.

"Um.. alright. Everyone who's got classes you may head back. We'll be sure to sort this whole sales thing out another day," Chris announced. Everyone agreed and headed back to their designated classrooms.

* * *

"Ahh.. finally, that's the stuff," Cody sighed as he sank half his face into the water.

"I'm feeling more tense than relaxed. Why on earth are we bathing together?!" Noah asked.

"Well for starters, we both got filthy and I haven't bathed all day because Harold kept hogging the shower," Cody explained. "Plus Harold said so."

"You really should bathe the night before like I do," Noah smirked. "And I really can't get your new look out of my head."

"Well get it out of your head right now! Wait, what's that supposed to mean?" Cody sneered.

"Nothing. It only proves my point that you're the adorable one of the group," Noah answered blankly.

Cody blushed. "Stop! I'm not cute!" he moaned.

"See? That tone is enough to make even a stone-hearted man blush," Noah commented.

"Like you?" Cody joked.

"Get wrecked."

All of a sudden, Harold came bursting into the room making both guys yelp. "Guys we have a problem!"

"I can see that considering you're invading our privacy!" Noah glowered.

"GET OUT, HAROLD!" Cody screamed while throwing a bar of soap at him.

"It's Owen! He drank Izzy's Fizzy juice! Minus Courtney's ingredient. Now he's eating every item with food on it!"

Shocked, Noah and Cody glanced at the nearby shower curtain.

"Need... FOOD!" came Owen's voice. As he burst into the bathroom, he noticed the shower curtain with cupcake prints on it then whipped it off and began chewing on it.

* * *

Noah and Cody's Confessional

"Okay, since when did we have a shower curtain with cupcake prints?!" Noah wondered.

"Uh... about that... Ella gave it to me like she did to everyone else in the group... and the other shower curtain was being washed so..." Cody explained sheepishly.

Noah rolled his eyes and palmed his head. "Ugh... give me a break."

* * *

"DON'T WORRY! E-SCOPE'S HERE TO SAVE THE DAY!" Izzy jumped onto Owen and kissed him. She had the antidote in her mouth that time.

"Ew!" Harold gagged.

"And there goes my appetite," Noah groaned.

"Make that 'our'," Cody agreed.

"Done... making out?" Noah asked rather calmly.

"Where are we...?" Owen asked.

"I'll take that as a yes," Noah said softly, before bursting into a fit of rage and threw a hairbrush at them. "NOW GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Whoa, didn't know we were interrupting a 'private matter'... hehe," Izzy chuckled.

"IZZY! OUT!" Noah snapped.

"Alright, killjoy!" and with that she left.

"I can stay right?" Harold asked, leaving Cody and Noah to glare at him. "Fine..."

"Harold wait!" Cody took his pants from the floor and took out a cookie from the front pocket. "Here."

"You made it?" Harold asked.

"Duh."

The geek smiled. "Thanks!" And away he went before closing the door on them.

Cody smiled, dug into his back and took out two more cookies. "Want one, Noah?"

"I don't know... I already lost my appetite," Noah muttered, referencing the intimate display that barged in moments ago. Cody only frowned in response. Then Noah snorted and took the cookie. "Just kidding."

"You know... you got triggered because of the no girlfriend thing right?" Cody guessed.

"I guess..."

"Doesn't that mean you _do_ care?"

"I don't know. I've never had a girlfriend yet. And if I care, then... so what?"

Cody said nothing and took the last bite of his cookie.

_So everything, Noah. So everything._

* * *

**And there goes that. I had to foreshadow Nemma. It's a pretty cute couple after all, albeit I wish Noah played it out better. I suppose I enjoyed writing this chapter. There was some hilarity in there at least. All that matters is man do I miss writing... The next chapter will come soon. I don't know when but it will! The stats in this story have decreased greatly... I hope to change that until the end.**

**Next episode: Sugar won't stop annoying the Nerds so they try to make her stop.**

**There's a possibility where the episodes may change or I have to remove one to make the story shorter. That includes the episode I just mentioned. In the meantime stay tuned and we'll see where this goes!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. Sugar Free

**Greetings! A new chapter is up and running. I know I'm either not as good or I haven't changed my writing style at all but keep in mind that this is only a hobby. I don't plan on making writing my career. This 'episode' was meant to be a short one but one thing led to another and next thing you know, something unexpected occurs. I got quite a lot of followers for some reason. That's good to know! **

**Karlos1234ify: Thank you! And yes I'm going to ship Cody and Sammy but I have to warn you that it may not last long.**

**FOWLKON: That name sounds familiar and thanks!**

**MorbidGinger: Yo dawg long time no party! Thanks for the review. You know the saying where if you can't act a little gay to your best friend then you're not best friends... at least that's what I saw before. And I'm pretty confident I can portray Nemma better than in TDRR, mostly for Noah's part.**

**Archilean: Thank you!**

**It's great to still see some feedback even after a two-year-long hiatus. To any author who returns from their hiatus and either faved or followed this story, I hope you enjoy it now that it's back. Also I couldn't neglect the other former contestants so I decided to give as many of them as I could their own 'appearance' or dialogues.**

* * *

Episode 8: Sugar Free

It was another boring day in gym class. At least for the nerds. Chef Hatchet ordered the students to meet at the outdoor pool in their swimsuits, for he had a rather unsurprising activity for them.

"Alright, ladies and wimps! Our next activity will be making the perfect dive. I will be your ONE and ONLY judge! Splash water on me, and you FAIL! Lose your trunks and you FAIL! Injure yourself and my ears, and you'll get sent to the Nurse's Office... While I FAIL you! Do I make myself clear?!" barked Chef Hatchet.

"YES, SIR," everyone answered.

"Yeah, I can see our future in PhysEd: miles and miles of F's as far as the eye can see," Noah commented.

"Maybe for you. But I'm a natural-born diver!" bragged Harold.

"Says the loser who nearly broke them nuts by doin' a crotch-flop on the first episode," Sugar cackled. Harold simply glared and ignored her.

"She's right though," Cody whispered into Noah's ear, making him smirk and nod.

"Hey Chef, why don't we call off the diving contest and turn this into a swimsuit contest? We already know I'm the best!" Sugar suggested.

"'We'? Who's 'we'?" Noah mocked, causing the rest of the class to giggle.

"I am!" Ella spoke.

"She doesn't like you, Princess. Deal with it," Amy reminded.

"SHUT UP! Either you dive or you die complaining!" yelled Chef.

"Yeah, I'd rather die complaining," Gwen groaned.

"Did I mention you'll be doing a thousand push-ups with ten pounds of debris on your back?" Chef added. Gwen flinched. "I changed my mind."

"So which one of you maggots want to go first?!" Chef asked. No one said a word.

"Why don't we let Nerdus, Dorkus and Dweebus do it?" Sugar suggested while pointing at Noah, Cody and Harold, making them glare.

"Letting the wimps go first? I like the way you think," Chef agreed. "GET YOUR NERDY BUTTS UP THAT DIVING BOARD NOW!"

"Um... How high is it again...?" Cody asked fearfully.

"I'm guessing... Fifteen meters," said Harold.

"Plus an extra five thanks to Chris. He only said we can go that high for extra credit," Noah added.

"I'd rather get extra credit in dance class than gym," Cody gulped.

"SHUT UP AND CLIMB! What did I say about complaining?!" Chef ordered.

"Ladies first," Noah said, referring to Cody.

"Hey!" Cody spat.

"I'll go first. How hard can it be?" Harold offered. Upon reaching the top, Harold began to examine the distance between the pool and the platform. Looking down for too long his vision started to blur.

* * *

Harold's Confessional

"I hate looking down from above... Especially if it's at least ten meters high. I never looked too long on that cliff since I knew the water was deep. But judging by Chris' standards for our school, I'd probably guess that pool isn't save to dive from ten meters above. We might break our butts or our heads if we make even a perfect dive."

* * *

"Hey Harold! You need specs or somethin'? Coz you look dizzier than a cow after survivin' a tornado!" Sugar taunted.

"Quiet! I need to focus!"

"Come on, dude, we haven't got all day!" Geoff called.

"Let the dweeb take his time. The longer he takes up there the earlier we'll be dismissed," Duncan muttered blankly.

"You do know we'll fail, right?" Gwen reminded.

"Hey better than breaking a piece of my dignity."

Gwen smirked. "You've got a point."

* * *

Gwen and Trent's Confessional

"Look, Duncan and I may have broken up, but that doesn't mean we're no longer friends. There are still some qualities that make him a decent person to be around with," Gwen explained.

"Alright, I believe you. I just can't trust that guy in general, that's all. When he hurt your feelings, that's what irked me up the most," Trent replied.

Gwen blushed and kissed his cheek. "That's sweet of you, Trent. Don't worry, I've learned my lesson with dating bad boys."

"Hey y'all, let's give Harold some words of encouragement! SPINNING, SPINNING, SPINNING, EVERYTHING IS SPINNING!" Sugar screamed.

"Don't listen to her, Sugar! She wants us to fail!" Cody screamed.

"Uh, I'm more worried about Harold than us right now," Noah corrected.

Harold, who heard Sugar's voice, felt his head spin. "Gosh darn it, Sugar stop it!"

The uber-geek felt his nauseous, before losing balance and eventually falling off the board. Everyone gasped as they watched Harold scream, then covered their ears the moment his body landed flat on the water. It was like someone got slapped hardcore. Noah and Cody hissed, trying to imagine the feeling.

* * *

Noah and Cody's Confessional

"Ow! That's gotta hurt!" Cody whined.

"I worry more about the grades than the pain but... I'm weird like that," Noah said.

"Can you please go next?" Cody pleaded.

"Cody-" Noah was taken aback by Cody's sparkly pleading eyes, those same puppy-dog eyes he made on Gwen. "No..." he said, trying to resist.

Cody's eyes went bigger. "Please" he squeaked.

Noah blushed and backed away slightly. "No...!" Curse him for being so adorable!

"Please! You're my role model," Cody pleaded in a somewhat raspy voice.

"Okay, fine, I'll do it!" Noah gave in, making Cody's eyes sparkle and a gap-toothed grin form. "Mark my words: Next time, I WILL resist," he finished with a warning.

"You're my role model," Cody whispered again happily.

"Of course you should know I'm doing it for a price. Come here!" Noah leaned forward and started tickling Cody's bare torso, making the smaller boy laugh and beg for mercy.

* * *

"You okay, dude?" Cody asked while pulling Harold up. Harold's entire front was now red after that landing.

"I think I broke my everything," he groaned.

"Don't worry, dude, the nurse interns will take care of you. Plus I'll see if I can avenge you," Noah said.

"Gee... That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me," Harold winced.

"Otherwise it's every nerd for themselves," Noah corrected.

"You can do it, Noah! Just don't let anyone hinder you, especially Sugar," encouraged Cody.

"Oh she can try, but I've heard better comebacks from Sky and she sucks at that sort of thing," Noah said.

"Hey don't talk smack about my girlfriend!" Dave spat viciously.

"It's called being satirical, dirtwuss. Well, I'm off to make a death wish up that diving board. Wish me luck, guys." Noah climbed up the ladder and made his way to the top. He contemplated the extra credit, but at the same time he knew sports were never his forte.

"Come on, Noah!" Cody cheered.

"You got this! Oh, gosh, the wind hurts my body!" Harold said, then turned to Chef. "So what's my score?"

"You get an E+ for effort," Chef answered.

"Sweet! Usually I get E's."

"And you're proud of that?" Cody asked.

"Hey sucking at sports is a geek's curse. Once we're good at one thing, we suck at our stereotypical opposite: sports."

"Ugh. I hate it when it's true."

"Hey Noah-it-All, you gettin goosebumps over a diving board?" Sugar scoffed

"Actually, I was about to call a Nutritionist to tell them you're poor in taste," Noah mocked back, causing everyone to laugh. Sugar glared.

* * *

Sugar's Confessional

"Alright I don't know half of what that boy just said but if more people laugh with him than me, you KNOW it just turned into a contest!"

* * *

Before Noah could jump, Sugar grabbed a rock. "Hey, Noah! I see a bird about to hurt ya, right THERE!" With that, the rock was thrown and struck Noah's forehead, making him fall without warning.

"Noah!" Cody and Harold yelped. The Bookworm screamed until he hit the water, which splashed among the other students and Chef. Everyone stared in half-shock, half-nonchalantly, except Sugar, who plainly laughed. Cody rushed to the edge to help pull Noah out. "Stay with me, Noah. Are you okay?"

Noah groaned and rubbed his forehead painfully while cursing under his breath. "I... Hate... Sugar," he coughed.

"I feel your pain," Cody sighed.

"Don't forget mine," Harold added.

"Mr. President, I'm sorry to say but you get a D-... For splashing water on my face!" Chef barked.

"Hey it wasn't my fault! Sugar distracted me," Noah complained.

"I'll pretend I didn't see that and therefore I don't care! Your turn, scrawny white boy," Chef ordered. "We're burning daylight!"

"Um before we go can I request you place Sugar somewhere... Not here?" Cody asked.

"Sure, why not."

In the end, both Sugar and Cody were placed on the same diving board.

"THIS IS NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Cody screamed.

"Man, I do not want to be in his shorts right now," Topher commented.

"Ya think?" Dave added.

"Aw, don'tcha worry _Cody-wody_ you don't need to be afraid now that your Sugar is here to take a dive with ya!" Sugar murmured in a disgustingly sweet way and crushed Cody in a hug. Noah and Harold glanced at Sierra, who was just about ready to get up there and push Sugar off the diving board.

* * *

Cody's Confessional

"WHY IS IT ALWAYS THE HORRIBLY INSANE GIRLS!? No offense... I'd rather jump off a diving board with SIERRA! At least I can tolerate her WAY more than her since we're pretty good friends. But Sugar? SUGAR?!" UGH!"

* * *

"Back off, I already have Sierra - and she's _way_ more awesome than you! Despite her insanity," Cody argued as he pushed Sugar off roughly.

"YOU TELL HER, CODYKINS!" Sierra yelled.

* * *

Sierra's Confessional

"Okay, I know Cody made it very clear that we deserve to see other people when it comes to relationships but I swear when I heard him defend himself for _my_ sake," she paused for a moment and squealed. "Man, if I had _insisted_ we started dating, I would've known that he'd never say something like that for me so openly. I might get used to staying his friend - his best girl-friend that is! At least with that sort of relationship, Cody will NEVER be able to replace me."

* * *

"Got any rotten veggies, Chef?" Noah snarled.

"Come on, Noah, we can't cheat. If Courtney saw you do something like that, she could report it to Chris," Harold warned. Noah grunted without a word.

"That Sierra's just your friend! I'm always open for _loooove_," Sugar purred. Cody backed away fearfully until he reached the edge. Everyone gasped.

"What'cha waiting for, fool? JUMP ALREADY!" Lightning nagged. "Lightning wants to get a shot at HIS dive!"

"Give me some sugar!" Sugar said then started running towards Cody. Cody shrieked and instantly made a run for it, before unknowingly stepping off the edge of the diving board.

"Oh no," he said to himself before he started screaming while falling onto the rather shallow pool, flailing his arms and legs.

"CODY!" Sierra cried.

"Wait 'till I show Samey how much of a LOSER her future boyfriend is being," Amy laughed.

"Psh, what a wimp," Lightning mocked.

"Cody, relax!" Noah shouted.

"Yeah, don't do a belly flop like I did!" Harold followed.

Unfortunately, Cody was being too hysterical to listen. The boy finally made his splash onto the pool. Luckily it wasn't as bad as Harold and Noah's. Chef shook his head and wrote down a C-. Cody immediately gasped for air and swam to the edge, where he met Noah, Harold and Sierra.

"Cody! Don't worry, I'll help pull you-" Sierra grabbed Cody's arm before it got slapped off.

"No! Don't pull me out of the water!" Cody cried whilst still recovering from shock.

"Dude, why are you blushing?" Harold asked.

"I can't feel my shorts," Cody whispered, making Noah and Harold go wide-eyed. Sierra on the other hand blushed.

"I'll get it, Cody!" Sierra offered before jumping into the pool.

"What's your damage, Cody?" Gwen asked.

Cody blushed harder. "I-I... nothing! I happen to like it here."

"I'M COMING, CODY!" Sugar yelled as she made her big jump. Everyone gasped, screamed, and ducked in cover. Sugar immediately reached the pool, causing more than half the water to splash everywhere and sent Cody and Sierra off, revealing Cody's now bare form. Luckily, Noah grabbed the nearest towel and immediately placed it on him while Sierra returned his shorts. The only one who witnessed it was Amy, who had an evil grin on her face after capturing the memory.

"Thanks, Sierra," Cody muttered before getting crushed into a hug.

"Oh, Cody, thank goodness you're okay!" Sierra sobbed.

"YEAH! Who's the best diver? I am! Oh yeah! Go Sugar! That's me! Go Sugar!" Sugar cheered on after getting off the pool. Everyone around the pool area glared daggers at her, while Chef shook his head and gave her another 'F'.

"Hey, you almost killed us! And you RUINED my hair!" Anne Maria snapped.

"Oh, psh! That Cody totally made me go for it," Sugar huffed.

Noah stepped in. "I've had it with you, Sugar. Back off from my friend or I'll-"

"You'll become MY boyfriend? Pleasure's all mine, Mr. President!"

"I wouldn't be caught DEAD dating you within a million miles away!" Noah spat viciously.

"Ya wanna bet on that?" Sugar scoffed, making Noah growl.

"QUIET YOU LI'L SISSIES, YOU'RE DISMISSED!" Chef interrupted.

"Woo! Told ya we'd be dismissed early," Duncan said victoriously.

"I mean THOSE four are dismissed. Anyone who completes their dive may go. The rest of you STAY!" Chef ordered.

"But I dived too!" Sierra excused.

"That was only a five-inch dive. Get back in line you whiny baby!"

"I'll be back for you Cody," Sierra said, almost non-flirtatiously, but snared at Sugar. "And YOU! I'm watching you."

Everyone watched angrily as Noah, Cody, Harold and Sugar left the pool area and back into the gym to dry themselves off. Harold placed an icepack on his chest, Noah continued to massage his forehead and Cody left his trunks off and started dressing himself in his uniform. "Thanks for giving me that towel, Noah," Cody thanked.

"Don't mention it. Ever. You don't deserve to be humiliated," Noah replied, smirking, then checked his watch. "We've got a surprise Afterschool Session in fifteen minutes. We have to meet at the poolside again since Geoff suggested everyone meet there after his class."

"Oh, right. You okay, Harold?" Cody asked.

"I'm fine. I might be a little red for a while. So maybe diving isn't my best sport." Harold chuckled.

"For once I have to disagree. That Sugar's been dumping dirt on us for days now," Noah groaned.

"And you KNOW I am," Sugar stepped in.

"You do know this is the MEN'S change room, right?" Cody sneered.

"Psh well I'm no good reader so guess I don't care."

"Before you get all high and mighty, keep in mind that you failed yet another class. If you keep failing, Chef Hatchet will be forced to send you to summer school," Noah warned.

"Sounds more like summer juvie to me," Harold gulped.

"Psh, whatever. Any day in juvie is like any day back on my farm. I'd survive it just fine so I guess I still win!" Sugar countered. Cody rolled his eyes. "Maybe if you leave us alone for good then you'll win something even bigger."

"I should be surprised that you actually won something for once but since you proclaimed it yourself," Noah paused.

"Oh, EVERYONE can proclaim me a winner, especially when it comes to my looks! I always win every pageant," Sugar huffed.

"Which one? The annual Hillbilly Beauty Pageant?" Noah joked, making Cody and Harold laugh.

"Duh, and loads more! Heck I'm way better than Sky, Jasmine, Ella, Scarlett, Bridgette, Heather, Izzy, Sierra, Leshawna-"

"Uh-uh, oh you did NOT just say Leshawna!" Harold snapped. Noah and Cody exchanged worried glances.

"Well duh, anyone can be way hotter and more bodacious than her, and I happen to be one of them! She's got no talent unlike me," Sugar went on.

"Oh, you mean like that so-called talent you call 'craptry'!?"

"Craptry is the new rap! And it's WAY better than your lame ol' rap crap music. I've seen you beatbox and you're more terrible than your girlfriend's weave," Sugar taunted. Noah and Cody grew more worried at Harold's now enraged demeanor.

"TAKE THAT BACK!"

"Nuh, what I say can NEVER be taken back, Dweebus. Deal with it!" Sugar said while giving Harold the hand.

"Alright... then you left me no choice."

* * *

"Welcome everyone to our Afterschool Session! Now I know I had a few announcements for our school but I decided to let it wait until later, because right now our President has made an even more exciting announcement!" Chris spoke. Everyone was now in the gym instead of the poolside.

"Where are the snacks?!" Owen asked.

"It's a gym, you idiot! The only snacks served here are protein bars," Eva shouted.

"NO!" Owen screamed, his voice echoing throughout the gym.

"Why were we moved to the gym?" Sky asked.

"Good question, which I'm about to answer right now. Thanks to President Noah's approval, Harold and Sugar have volunteered to do a RAP BATTLE!" Geoff continued.

"Technically it wasn't my idea. The two wouldn't stop arguing and Sugar wouldn't stop messing with us so Cody and I figured we'd let them 'rap it up' to get it over with," Noah murmured.

"Wow, well I'm not too shocked since I was there," Geoff murmured back.

"You mean I was forced to skip my pedicure for THIS?!" Heather snapped.

"And I did not skip my naked workout so two losers can perform in some stupid music contest!" Jo added.

"Hold up, did you say 'naked' workout?" Brick asked, eyes wide and cheeks reddening.

"T-that's non of your business, Brickhouse!" Jo stammered, her cheeks burning.

"It's either that or Chris was going to make all of us do an hour-long truth or scare one by one - for reasons unknown," Bridgette said in defense.

"Nice! Hey Cheffy, bring out the protein bars, I wanna get HYPED!" Izzy said excitedly.

"You're already hyped, Izzy. You're ALWAYS hyped!" Beth stated.

"So?" And with that being said, Beth remained quiet.

* * *

Courtney's Confessional

"A rap battle? This could work! If I can get Sugar on my side and she wins, Noah will let me have his position! Hey, at least it's not as bad as when I drove Noah insane. That's the last time I'll make that mistake."

* * *

"Alright everyone," Beardo started. "Participating on the left we have: HAROLD!"

"Bring it! It's about time I show you words can hurt," Harold said. "Hey Leshawna! If you're there, I just want you to know that I'm doing this for you!" he shouted. Half the crowd was in awe. Leshawna blushed and smiled, albeit she wasn't sure why he would do it for her sake.

"That's so romantic!" Lindsay swooned.

"And to the right we have: SUGAR!" Beardo went on.

"You can try to rap it up n' get it over with, but in the end I'm gonna make you feel like crap!" Sugar shot back.

"Without further ado, I would like to-"

"Make a bet on who wins!" Courtney interrupted.

"Huh?" said everyone.

"To make this more interesting, one of you has to do favors for each other if they win. Harold, what would you do if you won?" Courtney asked.

"Well for starters, I want Sugar to LEAVE us alone for good, to stop comparing herself with other girls, and to STOP insulting any aspect of my beloved Leshawna!" Harold exclaimed. The crowd went awe once more.

"Interesting. Sugar-" before Courtney could ask, she noticed Sugar eating off the protein bars offered by chef. Then it became a three-way battle among her, Lightning and Izzy. She smirked and took advantage of the moment. "If Sugar wins, then she'll have every right to annoy all three of you AND I get to become President."

Cody glared. "You wouldn't!"

Noah shot up and stomped towards her. "Who gave you the right to make a bet for someone else? Do you think this is a game?!" he growled.

"Yup. A game that your friend is going to lose. It's about time you take games seriously, Noah. Because once this is over and Sugar wins, you'll have to say goodbye to your Presidential rights," Courtney huffed.

"Over my dead body."

"Hey, either way."

"Fine!" Noah glowered and stomped to Harold's side. "Make sure you don't lose," he whispered almost threateningly.

"I'll keep that in mind," Harold whispered back before putting on a pair of shades. "Bring it!"

Beardo nodded and continued. "Rap Battle!: Harold's Beatbox Rap versus Sugar's Country-Rap - GO!"

**Harold**

_Alright "sweetheart" let's get one thing straight_

_It's time you got a taste of your bitter fate._

_Or better yet, give up?_

_Suck it up,_

_And tell me you don't care._

_Oh wait never mind!_

_You'll try to shoot me down with your glare_

_This rap has only started so get your game face on,_

_And be prepare to get blasted by the mighty H-Bomb!_

**Sugar**

_What'd you just say? That I'd get struck,_

_By a so-called H-Bomb? Don't be such a schmuck_

_Y'all know who I am_

_I'm the best of the best!_

_Ma'h folks call me "Sugar Silo" to the max!_

_The queen of the west_

_The chick of the nest_

_Loved by the rest_

_What's happenin' next?_

_Im'ma flick you off ma'h game_

_Ya scrawny li'l pest!_

_Sugar Hollaaaaa!_

Noah and Cody went wide-eyed. "Whoa, she's good," Cody gasped. Noah nodded and began sweating nervously. Harold caught his worried look and glared at Sugar.

**Harold**

_Psh you think I'm a pest? _

_Well let me tell you something,_

_I couldn't care any less._

_At least I'm healthy,_

_Functioning_

_More than just a scrawny weakling._

_Unlike you: Overweight,_

_All I hear is heavy breathing._

_Sure if I was a pest then_

_I'd be a millipede_

_Harmless but beneficial_

_To Mother Earth's baby seeds_

_If you were an animal, which you are right now_

_I wouldn't be surprised if you were nothing but a cow._

_It's time to feed the crowd to which Chris hosted,_

_So stick a skewer up your rear end 'coz you're about to get roasted!_

And then there was a beatbox solo, which cause some of the girls in the crowd to swoon.

**Sugar**

_Ha! Ya call that a comeback?_

_Ma' Pa can make a better bedtime story than that!_

_Aw watcha gon'na do? Cry to your mommy?_

_Oh wait you don't have one,_

_You've only got Noah and Cody!_

"Hey!" exclaimed both nerds.

_Speak of the devil what a load of rats,_

_Havin' stickbugs for friends,_

_C'mon your better than that!_

_And your babe, whew you call that a girl?_

_All I see is an accident and it makes me wanna hurl!_

_Sugar Ho-_

**Harold**

_OH! YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!_

_TAKE IT ALL BACK YOU DIRTY LITTLE RAT!_

_YOU CAN TALK SMACK ABOUT CODY AND NOAH_

_BUT NO ONE- _

_AND I MEAN NO ONE_

_TALKS SMACK ABOUT MY ONE AND ONLY _

_LESHAWNA!_

_YOUR HUBRIS,_

_IT MAKES ME SICK!_

_YOU'VE GOT NOTHING TO PROVE YOU SCUM-SUCKING PRICK!_

_GOSH!_

Everyone stopped and stared in shock at Harold's sudden rage. Even Sugar was too shocked to say anything.

"Whoa... remind me never to make Harold THIS angry," Geoff muttered. Meanwhile Harold was about to launch at her but Noah and Cody stopped him. Leshawna took off from the crowd and ran to the stage

"Dude, stop! It's not worth it!" Cody cried.

"Deep breaths. We don't want the H-Bomb to explode at the wrong time," Noah said soothingly.

"Harold!" Leshawna called. Harold began looking around.

"Huh? What?" The moment he looked ahead he felt his face getting crushed onto Leshawna's chest.

"Of all the raps I've seen from you, I happen to like this one the most," she confessed softly.

Harold blushed. "You... really?" he asked before gettng cut off by a deep kiss, which he eagerly returned.

"Does that answer your question?"

Once again, the crowd went awe, even Sugar. Courtney was anxious to know who won.

"Alright, Harold, you win. I'm leavin' you alone but only 'cuz you proved me wrong," Sugar said. Harold glared. "Wrong on what?"

All of a sudden, Sugar started bursting into tears. "That you... and Leshawna make a beautiful couple! That is all."

"Oh... I thought you were going to admit your imperfections but I'm fine with that."

"Wait, so Harold WINS!?" Courtney asked incredulously.

"You know he did!" Geoff concluded as he raised Harold's arm into the air.

"You did it, Harold!" Cody exclaimed.

"My position is safe... good job, dude," Noah congratulated.

"No! That's not fair!" Courtney complained.

"What isn't fair is that you made Sugar's bet without her permission," Noah reminded.

"You did WHAT?!" Sugar snapped.

"W-what!? Lies! I guarantee it!" Courtney lied.

"She's all yours, Sugar," Cody offered.

"Pleasure's all mine," Sugar agreed evilly. Then she leaned towards Harold and Leshawna. "No hard feelings right?"

"Oh I forgive you, girl," Leshawna said. "But do it again and Leshawna's gonna make sure you don't get your next beauty sleep 'till you're fifty. Got it?"

"Crystal! Hey Courtney, I'm gonna annoy you now!"

"No! Get your disgusting presence away from mine!"

"Thank goodness... I feel Sugar-free," Noah sighed in relief.

"Me too... who wants ice cream back at the hangout?" Cody asked.

"I'm in," Noah volunteered.

"My face and pecs could use something cold. Can Leshawna get some too?" Harold asked.

"If she wants some then sure!"

"I'm not interested. My Sugarbaby's company is all I need," Leshawna said while hugging Harold once more.

"Great! To the Nerd Hangout!"

As they left, Geoff concluded the rest of the session. "Okay, that went out of nowhere. Because too much of our time was taken we'll have to cut it short. Prom is only a few days away so get a partner or join the Bachelor Party before then. The forms are out so fill them up three days before Prom arrives, people! And before we leave, which did you guys think had the best savage rap? My money's on Harold! What about you?

"Thanks for joining our Afterschool Session and we'll see each other again in the biggest party on the soon-to-be-best night of our lives! Have an awesome day, everyone!"

* * *

**WOO! I THOUGHT THAT MAY NEVER END. Anyways I'm off for now so feel free to leave some feedback. Flames will not be tolerated. Some scenes were taken and based from the Ridonculous Race and previous TD episodes. Sugar's Spinning distraction was taken from a scene in the show, Chowder.**

**I apologize if the rap was kinda weird but I did my best. **

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you in the next update. This chapter turned out better than I expected! The next one will have Codamey in it so wish me luck!**


	10. Prom Prom Girls

**I'm back, everyone! I'm doing my best to update as fast as I could so I can start the next story. On to the replies:**

**Linkonpark100: Hey, it's been a while! And yup.**

**MorbidGinger: I'm glad to hear that. THAT REPLY THOUGH HAHAHAHA! No need to act straight, mate. X"D**

**Applauze: Thanks for your feedback! Yeah it has been a while hasn't it? My stories can be quite misleading and that's one of my flaws as an amateur writer so I apologize. And yup, I still remember your favorite ships. ;)**

**Let's get this chapter over with! And feel free to leave a review if you want. Flames are different. Don't think I forgot about those.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Prom Prom Girls

Weeks have passed. Exams were taken, the upcoming prom was finally finished decorating, and half the school grew anxious of their grades. All that was left is Prom, graduation and they're off to college. Unknown to them, Chris was in progress of building his own University.

"So, Sammy, I know you and I haven't been hanging out much lately. But I know the past few weeks I've spent with you thus far are what brought me to say... Will you be my date to the- AH! Do-over!" Cody exclaimed. Meanwhile, back in the lounge, Noah and Harold eavesdropped at Cody's rather loud rehearsal.

"Hey, looks like Cody's a little tongue-tied. Should we help him?" Harold chuckled.

Noah lowered his book and smirked. "Yeah, I'm a little more anxious about our grades, no that I'll be surprised. Until we receive a letter from Chef, I might help." At the right moment, the doorbell rang. Noah perked from his book and stood lazily. "I'll get it."

Before Harold could finish his burrito, he heard Cody's voice once more. No longer enduring it, he stood from the sofa and walked straight to his room. Just when he was about to knock, he noticed the door was already opened slightly.

"Sammy! I... You... Me... Date.. Ugh! Where's your Codemeister Charm?! Stupid, stupid, stupid!" he heard Cody scold himself.

"So, the Codemeister lost his edge," Harold teased.

Cody jumped. "Eep! Harold, what're you doing here?!"

"Well judging by that audacious rehearsal of wooing a certain cheerleader, I had to get off the lounge and maybe take a peek at what I'm supposed to be looking at."

Cody blushed. "Y-you heard everything?!"

"Hey, I had no choice. Your voice echoed all the way to the lounge. Noah couldn't read properly because he was too busy snickering," Harold laughed, making Cody blush harder. "You don't think Sierra will mind, right?" he continued.

"Nope. We're good friends now. She still obsesses over me but she doesn't really hit on me or try to force me to marry her anymore," Cody answered.

Suddenly, Noah entered the room with three envelopes. "Hey, "chick magnets", guess what got in the mail today."

"A love letter?" Harold guessed rhetorically.

"The bills?" Cody joked.

"Hardy-har-har," Noah spat dryly and tossed the letters to them. "It's our grades. Read 'em and weep."

The trio opened their letters and began scanning them.

"Dude, all A's! Sweet!" Harold exclaimed victoriously.

"Seriously?! I got an A- in Physics? Man I love Physics! My former Photon Phollowers will never let me hear the end of it," Cody complained.

"Chill, dude. If those scatterbrains so just mock you, I'll be sure to put their minds where they should be," Noah defended.

"What are your grades, dude?" Harold asked.

"All A+'s. Meh," he commented rather nonchalantly.

"Dude, one doesn't simply just say they get multiple A+'s everywhere and let it go." Cody remarked.

"Hey, it's way better than saying you get A's everywhere and still refuse to admit you're a genius. Those can trigger you to initiate a slap-fest on the commenter," Noah added.

"I can agree to that," Harold intervened.

"Okay, grades are out of sight, out of mind. So, does the Codemeister need some love advice?" Noah asked.

Cody blushed and scratched his head. "Um, no, but-"

"Well too bad because I know jack crap about that sort of thing," Noah interrupted.

"Do you know how to slow dance?" Harold asked.

"Do I look like a dancer to you?" Noah retorted. "Plus, why learn to waltz when I don't have a partner to dance with, let alone take with me? I already signed up for that Bachelor group."

"Oh, I can teach you!" Cody volunteered.

Noah cocked an eyebrow. "Since when do you dance?"

"I saw him learning how to moonwalk, and boy was it lame," Harold whispered.

"I'm no dancer, but I always did try to waltz by myself in case I ever find a girlfriend one day. I can teach you!" Cody encouraged.

"Easier said than done. Plus we're dudes," Noah reminded.

"Dudes who happen to be like this," Cody paused and crossed his fingers. "Plus if you're going to get a girlfriend one day, you gotta learn to waltz at least once."

"Okay, fine! But I'm not letting you teach me until Harold helps you ask Samey out. Got it?"

"It's Sammy, Noah," Cody sneered.

"Whatever. Anyway, I have to go to my last student government meeting. I'll see you guys in an hour? The cheerleaders are having their last performance today. With 'luck' you might find your girl there." And with that, Noah took his belongings and left the hangout.

"Okay. Good luck!" Cody said. Noticing that Harold was no longer next to him, he began turning his head everywhere. "Harold?"

The geek responded by poking his head at Cody's door, saying, "Get your magnets on, Cody, we've got babes to attract."

Cody grinned at the idea.

* * *

"Oh, I can't believe it's our last day of cheerleading! Sooner or later we'll be dolled up in pretty dresses and makeup, dating the boys of our dreams, and next thing you'll know, we'll be graduating and finally leaving this place!" Zoey squealed.

"Oh yes! I can see myself dancing on the ballroom floor with my beloved prince, Topher," Ella chirped as she started waltzing with herself. Although she wasn't a member of the squad, she did like hanging out with them, so did Katie and Sadie. **(A.N. Apparently they both could've been cheerleaders... Unfortunately Amy didn't want Sadie to be one, which ultimately made Katie follow.)**

"Ugh, speak for yourself, princess," Eva added, who was lifting two Dumbbells on each hand.

"I thought you were going with Lightning," Bridgette recalled.

"He can go suck it because I rejected him!" Eva spat. Suddenly the girls spotted the said jock, who just caught a football.

"Hey, babe! Thanks for agreeing to be Lightning's date for prom. I'll bet you'll look smoking hot in a dress!" he teased, sounding like his usual arrogant self. Eva was left debating whether her blush was out of anger or flattery.

"You were saying?" Heather taunted.

"SHUT UP!" Eva shouted, then turned to Lightning. "AND YOU- DON'T MAKE ME CHANGE MY MIND," she threatened.

"She so isn't," Lindsay mumbled, making Beth giggle.

"I'm going to miss Geoff once we graduate. A few months later, I'll have to move to Australia for a surfing competition," Bridgette sighed.

"Aww, you got this, girl!" Katie cheered.

"Oh yeah! And I'm sure Geoff will totes miss you too," Sadie added. "And just think, you coming back with a trophy in hand, Geoff will lose it!"

"I know. I'm doing it for him and myself!"

"What about you, Sammy, did Cody ask you out?" Zoey asked.

Samey blushed and rubbed her arm nervously. "C-Cody? Oh! Yeah... Not yet apparently. We haven't been talking much since he's been a little too busy hanging out with Noah and Harold."

"That's so unlike him. Cody used to be all about girls," Beth complained.

"Or he's just burying himself in a deep hole after I spammed his video on your phone," Amy huffed. Samey glared. "Hey, he so did not do that!"

* * *

_Flashback (After Samey told Cody what Amy did)_

_"I'm not coming out," Cody murmured from inside the closet._

_"You can't hide in there forever," Noah muttered._

_"I know. I'm hiding until she forgets that video ever existed," Cody refused._

_"Dude, you were born to be humiliated. You should be used to this by now," Harold stated._

_"Plus she did say Amy left several copies on her phone via Messenger so," Noah paused._

_"Then, yeah, I'm hiding here forever," they heard him squeak._

_"Cody if you come out then I promise we'll give you your confidence back," Harold spoke gently._

_"Yeah, dude, do it or the monster in the closet gets you first," Noah warned._

_"Nice try, No-"_

_***CLASH***_

_Came the sound of thunder, followed by a storm. _

_"AAAHHH!" Almost instantly, Cody shrieked out of the closet and jumped into Noah's arms, startling him. __"Or... This works too," Noah muttered. Harold nodded and helped escort Cody to the lounge._

_End Flashback_

* * *

"Okay, he did, but I'm going to pretend I never saw that video. It's mad enough you humiliate me a lot but I won't let you humiliate my friend," Samey defended.

"I'll keep that in mind once you start dating," Amy scoffed.

"_Laaaaaadies,_" said a rather smooth voice. The cheerleaders turned around and noticed Harold and Cody exchanging 'suave' glances at them. "This tough hombre, Cody, wants to have a little _alone_ time with your best cheerleader," Harold requested seductively. Heather covered her gagging mouth with a pom-pom. Lindsay and Beth giggled. Bridgette and Amy rolled their eyes and Samey and Zoey stared at each other with confusion.

"Oh look, it's the dorkwad who lost his trunks during his last PhysEd lesson," Amy mocked.

"'Tough hombre'? Adorkable cinnamon roll is more like it," Beth teased. Cody flinched. "I am NOT cute!"

* * *

Harold's Confessional

"He so is," he grinned.

* * *

"Awww!" Katie and Sadie breathed.

Samey giggled. "Oh, don't mind them, especially Amy. Her attitude is the exact reason why only jerkaholic farm-boys, like Scott, want to date her," she said, whispering that last statement.

"I can agree with that. Take Courtney for example," Cody chuckled.

Harold glared slightly and nudged his arm. "Dude, go for the big guns!" he hissed.

"Oh, right! Sammy, I've been meaning to save this question after several weeks of cramming for tests, assignments, and other curricular activities, and-"

"HEY, CHICKEN LEGS! GET IT OVER WITH!" they heard Eva shout.

"Yeah, Cody," Izzy stepped in.

"Where did you come from?" Zoey asked.

"Oh, Zoey, can't you see? I'm _everywhere_! Just ask Noah," Izzy giggled evilly.

"Never mind! I'm sorry I asked."

Samey and Cody stared at them, then back at each other. The boy resumed to fiddling his fingers and his eyes roamed from her eyes to his hands repeatedly. "Sammy... will it be alright if you go out with me to Prom? I-if not, that's okay! I mean I can always sign up for that Bachelor Group Noah was talking about and-" the dork got cut off by Samey's sudden giggling.

"You're cute when you get nervous. Of course I'll go with you!" Samey agreed, making everyone but Heather and Amy swoon.

"T-thanks... but I'm not really..." 'cute' was what he was going to say, but he couldn't say it. Not to her at least. He coughed. "So, um, Friday night?"

"You know it!"

* * *

Amy's Confessional

"Ugh, this is so unfair! I showed the video to Samey and even told Cody about it just then. They should be yelling at the top of their lungs right now! And if Samey was right for once when she said Scott was drooling over me, I think I might want to jump off a cliff! OR... I can play Samey's little switcheroo game and make Scott believe Samey is me!"

* * *

Harold and Cody's Confessional

"Dude, I couldn't be prouder," Harold congratulated. "Wait till Noah hears about this!"

"I know! Now that Sammy and I are finally going together, I can teach Noah how to waltz. It's a win-win situation for both of us since I can practice my amateurish dance moves while Noah can learn some," Cody explained.

"Hey, as long as I'm not teaching that nerd how to dance. I've got moves like Jagger, but I'm not sharing them to just anyone," Harold boasted.

"You know, I couldn't have done this without your help."

* * *

"And today concludes our last Student Government meeting of the year. I hope you look forward to our latest project," Chris concluded.

"Seriously? You're making a University Campus? Haven't we been through enough of your insane ways of torturing us?" Courtney complained.

"Hey, he's not getting rid of us that easily," Noah muttered.

"Will we still keep our positions?" Cameron asked.

"That will be up to me and only me to decide," Chris said. "However, I don't think Noah will stop being President for a long time. At least until we get another Total Drama season up and running."

"What?!" Courtney and Scarlett exclaimed.

"As much as this honors me, Chris, I don't think I'll be coming back for a year. You see, Owen and I made a pretty big deal a couple of days ago that we'd audition for other reality TV shows... you know, just to raise my Presidential status. The more professional I get, the more deserving I'll be. In a year,give or take, I'll either come back a winner or a pro. Either way, I still win. I guarantee it," Noah promised. **(A.N. Umm...)**

"Bold move, Noah! I look forward to seeing what you can achieve. Actually, I know a guy who will be hosting a race around the world in a few months. When you can, feel free to audition. I made a deal with him where his contestants will become new students to our newest University! I heard Geoff and Leonard have plans to join in. So when you can, give it a shot," Chris encouraged.

"I'll keep that in mind," Noah lied. However he did plan to auditon.

"I hope you win, Noah. You might be able to help with the school funding! If you're generous that is," Cameron said.

"I'll spend an eight of it here... or more, depending on what I want."

"Wait so does that mean I get to be president while Noah's away?" Courtney asked excitedly.

"Yeah, sure, enjoy hell when no one wants to agree to your ideas," Noah taunted.

"Shut up! All that matters is that you'll be gone in a year and I'll- can he stay away for longer?"

"Nope. We've got a new season planned in the next few years so we might need to let Noah at least begin his first two years in University before sending him back to another season. Just to be fair, and I'm never this fair to anyone," Chris explained. Noah smirked and leaned against his chair. "The perks of being Chris' long-suffering-assistant."

Scarlett remained silent and snared at Noah, before smiling to herself. Everyone got off their seats and left the room.

"Enjoy your one year of Presidency, Courtney. I look forward to hearing about your lame ideas when I come back," Noah scoffed.

"Mock all you want, Noah, because my ideas will come from the reliable voices of our fellow classmates," Courtney shot back.

"Again, I look forward to it."

The moment Courtney left, Scarlett grabbed Noah's hand. "Noah, wait!"

"What?"

"There's... I want you to go with me," Scarlett paused.

Noah's eyes widened slightly. "To go where?"

"To Prom."

"I don't know. Aren't you going with Max? He'll be pretty ticked if he finds out about this. Plus I'd like to keep our relationship professional."

"Please! It's just that you're going to Prom empty-handed and-"

"So you're doing this out of pity?" Noah asked angrily.

"Will you stop cutting me off?! I just want to help you celebrate your last night on this campus, that's all."

"Thanks, but no thanks. Cody and Harold are all the company I need. Just go with Max. He won't mind," Noah declined and walked off. Scarlett growled to herself. "I didn't want to do this, Noah, but you left me no choice."

* * *

The rest of the day went on normally. Every class party was held thanks to Geoff, the president of the Party Planning Committee. Everyone laughed and celebrated what they thought was their last day of learning in Chris' school department. At least _almost_ everyone had a good time. The nerds returned to their hangout at the end of the day to share their stories.

"Noah, guess what, she said yes!" Cody exclaimed.

Harold sniffed. "The li'l toddler's becoming a man."

"Wait to go, dude! You think you're ready to date?" Noah asked.

"I... I think so. Wait, I _know_ so," Cody said confidently.

"That a' dork," said the bookworm as he toyed with Cody's hair once more.

"Now that that's over, I believe you're up for a dance lesson, Noah," Harold teased.

"Ugh. I thought you were so busy celebrating you forgot about that."

"A geek never forgets his word!" Cody shouted, then held his hand out. "So, are you still in?"

Noah rolled his eyes and took it reluctantly. Suddenly, he yelped as he was pulled closer to his friend.

"Since you're taller, you might need to put your hand on Cody's waist, Noah," Harold said, grinning. Noah grumbled and did as he was told. Cody slightly shuddered at the feeling but remembered that it was he who brought them into this situation. "If you so just kiss me, I'll kick you. Got it?" Noah hissed.

Cody snorted. "I promise I won't, CasaNoah. Just keep all eyes on me and follow my lead."

The two began moving one step at a time, before Noah stepped on Cody's foot. "Dude, that hurts!" he hissed.

"Sorry!"

They continued and this time, Noah paused for a moment and Cody stepped on his foot. "Oh for the love of-!"

"I'm sorry, Noah!"

"Shush it. I deserved that."

After a while, Noah started getting used to the dance lesson. Although both were reluctant to be the ones twirling, they tried it on each other anyway. Harold whistled with a video camera in hand and tossed a rose to Cody.

* * *

Harold's Confessional

"I don't know what's funnier: the gayness of those two dancing together like dorks or the fact that I'm watching Noah dance like no one's watching," he laughed while holding his video camera. "And I have to say, I take back what I said about Cody's dance moves. They're actually pretty decent. Anyway, I'm saving this footage of them for posterity... especially when Noah gets a girlfriend one day."

* * *

Cody placed the rose in his mouth. After Noah was spun, he was caught and dipped by his partner. Then he glared. "Do NOT put that rose in my mouth," he threatened. Cody laughed and pulled him back up and gave the rose to him.

"So, did you learn anything?" Harold asked.

"Was I good? A-a good mentor I mean?" Cody panted.

"One, I did learn something, Einstein. And two, you're not so bad yourself. If anything, I've never seen someone dance so adorably before," Noah commented

Cody glared and blushed. "Do you need specs or something? I. Am. NOT. Cute!"

"But you are!" Harold shot back. "Cody, look, Sammy likes you _because_ you're cute."

"But... I'm supposed to be cool like you guys," Cody said softly.

"Dude, everyone knows I'm the awesome one, Noah's the cool one, and you're that really cute guy that bound us together as the geeky, nerdy dorks that we are today! Being 'cute' is what makes you cool," Harold convinced.

"You're precious to us," Noah confessed and gave the rose back to him.

Cody smiled softly and took it. "Thanks... I guess." He sniffed the rose for a moment and sneezed. Noah and Harold froze in shock. Cody sniffed for a moment then noticed Noah and Harold's shocked faces. "What?"

"Case in point: that was the cutest sneeze I ever heard," Harold commented.

"Shut up, Harold. You thought that was cute, didn't you?" Cody asked Noah. Noah only responded with a light blush. Cody blushed back and glared blankly. "Of course."

"So, did anyone ask you out, Noah?" Harold asked.

"Scarlett tried, but I turned her down."

"Uh... are you sure she's okay with that?" Cody asked.

"On the outside, yeah, on the inside... she's probably stabbing me a million times in her head. And she has Max to take her mind off things. She should be fine with that," Noah assured them.

After all, what could possibly go wrong?

* * *

**Everything. You're about to find out in the LAST chapter of Dork Squad coming soon. Like all chapters, this one went unexpected, but otherwise well. I'm close to finishing this story and moving on to the next.**


	11. Nerds Before Girls! Part 1

**GOOD NEWS: The final chapter is up!**

**Bad news... It comes in two parts. This chapter was getting so long I had to separate it. I'm in the middle of writing the action scene when this was submitted. Just a fair advanced warning, action is my weakness in writing. But I'm doing my best!**

**Review time:**

**Karlos1234ify - Thanks and always true~!**

**Linkonpark100 - like I said through PM, Dork Squad 2 will occur after the events of the Ridonculous Race.**

**Liz The Sweet Writer - that chapter was only the prologue to his demise... This is the beginning of it.**

**Applauze: Hey hey! Thanks so much for catching up on my story. And no biggie on Chapter 8. I understand because you hate Sugar as a character. She can be annoying but I only like her for her hillbilly humor. But I have to warn you that this episode may contain bits of Cody/Scarlett conflict, but no more than Harold and Noah's conflict against her. Just a heads up. **

**As for the last chapter, it really foreshadowed the main idea of this episode... Two years later, this story finally comes to an end. The first season of it anyway. I also changed the episode name. Enjoy!**

* * *

Episode 10: Nerds Before Girls

In a dark room she stood. Her partner was waiting for her outside. She had her black dress on, or was it even a dress? She had her hair down, her makeup heavy and dark. Her black silhouette complemented her true nature. An almost crooked smile formed her crimson lips. She opened the door, to find her partner looking up at her, serious but with hidden trepidation. She sensed this instantly and smiled wider.

"It ends tonight."

* * *

"HAROLD! YOU'VE BEEN IN THERE FOR TWO HOURS. IF YOU DON'T OPEN UP THEN I'LL SCREAM BLOODY MURDER AND TELL LESHAWNA YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Noah roared from outside the bathroom door.

"Okay, do it. And besides Leshawna will know I'm fashionably late."

"Leshawna hates latecomers, Dweebus. Now get out! I'm not going to Prom with a full bladder," Noah went on.

"Maybe you should try it sometime so you can get a taste of mortification," Harold retorted.

"HAROLD!"

"Hey, Codester, can you calm Sir Hothead for me?" Harold said. Noah's face grew redder with fury.

"Dude, just wait a little longer. We won't be late, okay?" Cody assured.

"Don't tell me what to do- Whoa what did you do to your hair?" Noah asked. Cody looked at his now slicked-back hair.

"Oh, I thought I'd dress a little fancier tonight. How do I look?"

"Dude, you're trying too hard," Noah said as he began ruffling Cody's hair. Cody tried swatting his hands out of protest.

"N-Noah, stop! I spent half an hour on this," he protested.

"Sammy will love your look the way it is. Trust me," Noah promised. "And besides it's not going to last-"

Noah was caught off guard as Harold finally opened the door. His hair too was slicked back and was wearing makeup... manly makeup. And he held a cane with him.

"Like that," Noah finished. "Nice cane, Harold. Now all you need is a monacle and a top-hat," he chuckled.

"Oh please, you need to add some color in your life, Noah. No wonder you don't have a girl-" Harold barely finished his sentence after getting stabbed multiple times by Noah's furious glare. "Never mind."

"You're late, Harold. Get. Out," Noah growled.

"Hey, I'm really sorry... I didn't mean to hurt you like that."

"Whatever. Just go," he said almost calmly. Then lowered his head. "You should probably go too, Cody."

Cody sensed a foreign feeling in Noah. It worried him. "But-"

"Just go."

"Wait, there's something I need to ask-" he paused at the sound of a sniff. "Noah.. are you crying?"

"No. Now get out."

Cody reached out to touch his shoulder. "Noah-" Unfortunately it was slapped off harshly.

"I SAID GET OUT, YOU IDIOT! I HATE YOU," Noah snapped, his eyes watery and almost instantly went bloodshot. Cody flinched and backed away in fear. His lips quivered slightly. Where did that side of him come from?! He hated him? After everything he did? After everything they did?

"Fine," Cody said shakily and reluctantly left the hangout. Something was wrong and he felt it. But the least he could do now was give Noah space.

On the other hand, Noah slumped on the sofa and rubbed his temples. "What have I done?" he whispered shakily. He hurt Cody... all because he didn't have a girlfriend? No, that's stupid. Very stupid. Who would hurt someone over that? Cody was his friend - his best friend. A brother need be. Back then he never cared about relationships. Now, why did it hurt so much? He heard himself think and slapped himself harshly.

"Suck it up, Noah!" he scolded himself bitterly. The first thing he did was to apologize to Cody. Out of nowhere, some kind of arrow broke in from the window and released a tangle of ropes which engulfed him.

"What the-!?" His breathing got more and more difficult as fumes was inevitably inhaled once it spread throughout the room. While his eyes grew heavier, he caught a glimpse of a pair of legs and heels standing before him.

"You're late," were those last two words he heard before he was immediately out cold.

* * *

Leshawna and Harold sat in the Lame-o-sine with hands intertwined. Silence felt golden as Harold couldn't stop himself from swooning over her. Leshawna giggled and shoved him playfully. "Stop it, baby."

"I can't help it," Harold sighed. "You're just so... Flawless and voluptuous. Your silky hair, that sexy black dress, your natural glow. I feel like the luckiest geek alive."

Leshawna blushed and giggled. "You really are something." Then she gasped the moment the limo was pulled to a stop. "We're here. You can stop admiring now, or not, because it's nice," she chuckled.

"I could never stop admiring you, m'lady. After you," Harold said as he helped her out of the lame-o-sine.

The entire gym was packed that night. Some couples danced away, some chatted, some only came in for the food, and the rest wanted alone time with each other... Or themselves.

For once, Courtney let go of her Vice Presidential duties to slow dance with Duncan. Although Gwen wasn never fond of fancy parties, Trent was all she needed to enjoy the party. Heather and Alejandro took a break by the sidelines to make out before being awarded as Prom King and Queen. Ella got her true "fairytale" wish as she danced with prince-like Topher. Zoey rested on Mike's chest as they swayed their hips to the slow beat. Dj and Dawn were outside the gym, admiring the animals and each other's company. Beardo was the DJ of the party and before him were Leonard and Tammy having a drink fest. While Sierra waited for her friend, Cody, to arrive, she had a few dances and talks with Cameron by the food stand about their favourite TV shows.

Dave and Sky shared every secret they could, especially Sky - for she could never bear to commit the same mistake that nearly tore them apart for good. Next to them were Shawn and Jasmine, where Shawn shared all his false-alarmed encounters with what he thought were zombies, which amused Jasmine but went with it. Geoff and Bridgette were somewhere against a wall fighting for dominance in a kiss. Scott kept trying to ask Amy to dance, which she kept turning him down while throwing punch in his face. Eva and Lightning ignored everyone and challenged each other into an arm-wrestling match. Brick and Jo were trying to dance yet end up dancing with two left feet, and in the end laughed shyly at their mistakes.

Lindsay and Tyler were leaning against each other, whispering sweet nothings while Beth brought her boyfriend, Brady. Ezekiel and Anne Maria watched everyone dance, while being too nervous to even look at each other. Unfortunately for Rodney, who can't find a dance partner at the moment, was stuck hearing more of Staci's family history. Justin had to escape Katie and Sadie, who were too busy either fighting over him or talking about him. And Owen and Izzy made a bet on whoever burps the loudest gets to twerk in the centre of the dance floor.

Needless to say, everyone was having a good time. Harold was busy flirting with Leshawna while dancing with her at the same time. As for Cody, he sat by the sidelines with his knees stuck to his chest. Samey took a while to find him.

"Cody, there you are," Samey greeted.

"Hey," Cody mumbled. He was too gloomy to even compliment her.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"No... Not even a little bit." He buried his face in his knees.

Samey's smile disappeared. "What happened?"

"It's Noah. He... He said he hates me."

Samey gasped. "No... Are you serious?"

"I'm not deaf, Sammy, I know what I heard!" he snapped.

"Well... Maybe he got so mad he said that by accident. What exactly ticked him off? Did you say something to him?"

"No... Harold brought up the subject of Noah not having a girlfriend. And when I wanted to cheer him up, he forced me to get out and literally shouted, 'I HATE YOU!' It scared the crap out of me!" he explained.

"That's horrible! Wait you mean to say, Noah might want to be in a relationship?" Samey guessed.

"Maybe, I don't know. But somewhere in his voice I sensed sadness. And maybe the truth that he really does hate me."

Samey rolled her eyes. "I know Noah told me not to tell you this but he cares about you. As in he feels so strongly for you he's never going to show it."

Cody's head perked up. "What? When was this?"

"Remember when we were at Camp Lakebottom? When he and I were detained, he told me how he felt about you," Samey confessed.

"Do you remember what he said?"

"Not all of it. Other than him saying you're "okay", I remember him admitting that he loves you-"

Cody blushed. "He what!?"

"I-I mean in a brotherly-love kind of way!" Samey corrected as she was also blushing. "But it does sound cute if you think about it the way you first thought of it."

"S-Sammy!" Cody stammered, his blush deepening.

Samey giggled. "Okay, I'll stop! Either way, I saw the truth in his eyes and in his voice. Noah cares about you. He just has a hard time showing it I guess. Don't ask me how I know that. I've met people who are just like him... Kind of."

"You know what? Thanks, Sammy. I'll go see him right now. Is he here yet?"

Samey shrugged. "Um, not yet. Haven't seen him at all tonight. Maybe he's not coming? Then again he planned some of this so he should be here."

"You're right. I'll go ask Harold."

"What about our dance?"

Cody blushed slightly and smiled. "Heh, alright. We have all night after all. Also... Thanks again for cheering me up."

Samey smiled sweetly. "Hey, anything for a friend in need!"

Cody's smile faded slightly. 'Friend'? _Does Sammy still have a crush on me?' _He brushed these thoughts out of his head and led her to the dance floor.

* * *

Noah groaned and lazily opened his eyes only to find himself in a large, dim room. He felt his entire body, from his chest to his knees, bound in rope, hanging from an unknown height. Below him he noticed an eight-meter-high cylindrical tank, with Fang submerged underneath. He gasped and began struggling from the rope.

"Struggling is pointless, Mr. President. All the more you'll be forced to your death," said a female voice.

"Who are you!?" Noah shouted.

"You should know that I don't take rejections kindly, Noah. That's on of my minor flaws. That and the fact that you still get to rule as president without a proper democratic election really gets me on my last nerve," she continued until she completely revealed herself underneath the dim light before him.

"I should've known," he glowered. _Scarlett. _"You're not as scary as my cousin's friend said you were," he challenged her, noticing her hair still in a bun.

"Am I, Noah? AM I!?" Scarlett ripped her hair elastic, whipping her red strands into the air, and removed her glasses before crushing them. Opening her eyes, Noah saw her true 'demonic' self. Her dress was no more as she wore now is a jet black bodysuit. Behind her were two swords resting on her back in the shape of an "X". "WHAT DO YOU THINK OF ME NOW?"

Albeit he was petrified, Noah couldn't help but snort. "I'm sorry to get caught up on something so irrelevant, but are you wearing spandex?"

"You think this is all fun and games, don't you?" Scarlett cracked her knuckles and pushed he closest lever, forcing Noah to fall by a few feet.

The bookworm yelped. "What's your problem, Scarlett?!"

"YOU are my problem. I wasted my entire high school as the _third _most powerful member of the student government; listening to your mediocre ideas and forced to watch you slack off like some peasant!? Unacceptable! I should've been president! Heck, if I was, maybe I would've taught these pathetic peons a little thing or two about respect," Scarlett ranted.

"That's what this entire shenanigan is about!? Yeesh and I thought Courtney was desperate," Noah groaned.

"You still think this is all a game, huh? Give me your position and I might just spare you to be _my _long-suffering-assistant. At least when you come back limping from your little gambling spree of participating for tons of reality TV shows."

"Yeah I'd rather let Fang eat me so Chris can THROW YOU IN THE NUTHOUSE!" Noah snapped.

"Hey I can always escape anytime I want without leaving a trace. I guess it still makes an easy victory. And if you so just tell Chris to kick me out by the time I let you go, your little Cody-_wody _will be the next one to suffer!"

"If you so just lay a finger on him, I'll-!"

"-Not be there. I'm sorry to say, Noah, but you've been outwitted. And maybe a little exposure will help." Scarlett pushed a button, which began lowering a large flatscreen and a video camera facing Noah.

"What do you think you're doing?" he growled.

"I'm simply giving everyone your overdue attention, and an invitation to a certain couple of imbeciles' demise."

Noah's eyes shrunk. "Don't. You. Dare."

"Sorry, _honey, _but I'm not the one wrapped in rope." And with that, a button is pressed.

* * *

After a while of dancing, Cody and Harold took a break by the drink stand.

"Dude, have you seen Noah? I really need to speak to him," Cody wondered.

"So do I. As rare as this sounds, I actually feel bad for hurting his feelings," Harold added. "And no I haven't seen him."

"He can't bail!" Cody dialled Noah's cell, only to reach his cynical voicemail. "He's not answering!"

All of a sudden, the entire room became dim. Everyone began screaming, panicking and running into each other's faces. The doors and windows were slammed shut and a large flat screen descended before them. A luminescent light appeared and within seconds everyone saw a tied-up-Noah glaring at the bright screen. Everyone gasped. Cody pushed his way through the crowd with Harold following behind.

"Noah!?" Cody exclaimed.

"Attention, vermin, I have an announcement to make. Your president cannot make it today. Not tonight," the camera turned to Scarlett, "Not EVER again!"

Some people had their hands over their mouths in shock while others gasped in horror at the sight of Scarlett's true form.

"Allow me to make a deal. A deal that even you, Chris McClain cannot refuse. I know you're building a new university campus for us, and you made it clear on who gets to rule the school. Give me your highest position, and I'll let Noah, and ALL of you live!" Scarlett threatened.

"Or what?!" Chris spat.

Scarlett only continued to laugh sinisterly, "In case you airheads haven't noticed, I installed numerous explosives underneath the gym while we were, shall we say, "decorating". And now that I trapped you here, you have nowhere to run.

"Give me permission to rule from here on and I'll let you all live to be my pets."

"Psh, no way dude. We'd rather DIE than to serve you," Geoff spat. "We can all party like it's 2012 if we have to!"

"Yeah so get fix your witchy red hair and quit the bullcrap!" Heather added.

"Seriously? I know I want Noah's position but never to this level of insanity!" Courtney huffed.

"Alright, have it your way!" Scarlett laughed once more and pushed a button. Everyone held each other and screamed. Much to their surprise, there were no explosions. Scarlett became mortified.

"What?! Impossible! How?!"

Another insane laugh came from the crowd, from another redhead.

"Izzy!" everyone cheered.

"That's right, baby!"

"How did you do it, Izzy?" Owen asked.

"Let's just say while I was digging underground for clues while you guys were away, I noticed the explosives! I disabled them and placed them in my hangout. I plan to turn it into an Explosivo Museum one day," Izzy explained.

"You dirty little rat!" Scarlett snapped. "Fine! Keep your miserable lives. After all, watching your beloved president get mauled by Fang before my very eyes is WAY better! And there's no point in saving Noah. After all, he doesn't care about any of you. Enjoy the last night of your pathetic high school lives, because once I'm done, I'll be long gone and you'll never see us again!" Scarlett laughed one last time before the screen went black, ascended and caused the lights to return and the doors and windows to reopen.

"Not if Izzy has anything to say about it!" Izzy exclaimed.

"I think I saw Max in the background somewhere. I'm not surprised," Shawn commented.

"Glad I'm not him right now," Scott muttered, thinking about Fang.

"You have to do something, Chris!" Sky cried.

"What can I do? I've never helped anyone whose life is about to end this badly," Chris said nonchalantly.

"THAT'S MY COUSIN IN THERE, CHRIS. WITH A MANIAC! DON'T TELL ME YOU CAN'T DO A DARN THING ABOUT IT!" Dave shouted.

"You're talking to me like I'm the only one who should solve this problem."

"I WILL DESTROY YOU, IF YOU DON'T DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT," Eva threatened, causing Lightning to pull her away. Voices were everywhere, wondering what to do and how to help. Cody and Harold couldn't take it anymore.

"ENOUGH!" They both shouted. Everyone grew silent and looked their way.

"I don't care what Scarlett says about him, we're saving Noah whether up you guys think we're able to or not," Cody said.

"No dork gets left behind," Harold finished.

"Save my cousin, please! I'd love to come but I have a lot of issues with fighting and rescuing people from life-threatening situations so... Good luck!" Dave said.

"Uh huh. Let's go, Cody."

"Harold, are you sure? You could get killed!" Leshawna protested.

Harold took her hand and kissed it. "I promise I won't. I'll take her down with my wicked skills."

"I... I believe you. But if she hurts you..." Harold cut her off with a kiss.

"She can't."

"Cody, wait!" Samey called. "I... I hope you don't get yourself hurt. I may not have been there when Scarlett turned evil, but from what I saw I know she will kill you when she gets the chance."

"Sorry, Sammy, but I can't just stand here and let Noah die," Cody argued. Samey smiled and pulled him into a hug. "Good luck!"

Cody could only smile back. That feeling they once had was nowhere to be found.

"Come on, Harold. Let's gear up!"

* * *

**So how was the first part? Hopefully not too bad. The next and last part is soon to come. I'm in the middle of writing it and it should be a great way to end the season. Wish me luck and feel free to leave a review on how it went. For the first time, Scarlett was outwitted by a maniac aka Izzy. **

**I don't want to spoil part two, but all I know is a fight will break out and damages and injuries will be inflicted. And I do feel bad about ending Codamey on such a short notice. But don't worry, they're letting each other go for someone better. And we'll see how they interact in the next part or next season. No, there will be no NoCo romance in this fic. Bromance exists and nothing more. I'm still a fan either way and always will be!**

**Part two is coming so stay tuned!**


	12. Nerds Before Girls! Part 2 (End)

**This is it: the end. The final showdown. And the departure... What lies ahead is something you should read for yourself. I apologise in advance for my grammar and spelling and misused punctuation and vocabulary because I've been using my mobile device to finish this chapter and autocorrect keeps getting in the way.**

**Review time:**

**Liz The Sweet Writer - I hope you like this then! :D**

**Applauze - hehe yeah you know Noah... And yeah I apologise for breaking Codamey up. I still ship it though! But not as much as who I'll ship him with in the next season.**

**Morbid Ginger- Thanks! And hopefully this showdown is as epic as you want it to be! And as an added bonus, I inserted some NoDy moments for ye! **

**The next season will be all about the TD cast and the TDRR cast combined, with the Nerds in the center of it all. Nemma will be canon and a few other surprises will come. More rivalries will ensue, as well as more relationships, chaos, humor, and Izzy's insanity.**

**If you dislike this chapter, or the story overall I'm completely fine with that. But I will not be fine with rant/hate comments about the relationships I began or ended. Everything here happens for a reason and will continue on in the next season. **

* * *

Episode 10: Nerds Before Girls

The remaining two geeks returned to their hangout and went to Scarlett's. Harold kicked the door down, only to find the entire room dark and empty.

"Great! Nothing," Harold snapped and slammed his fist next to a wall lamp, holding his cane.

"An industrial wall sconce? Only one? Does that look conspicuous to you?

Harold and Cody grinned. Harold took the sconce and began pulling it. To their surprise, it was pulled forward, revealing a keypad to unlock the secret entrance.

"Good thing it didn't need fingerprints or an eye-scan. What's the code?" Harold asked.

Cody smirked. "Was that a rhetorical question?"

Harold grinned back. "You know it was." Cody took out a phone-like device and attached it to the keypad. Within seconds, the code was hacked, saved onto the phone, and unlocked the door.

"Yes!" Cody exclaimed.

"Dude, we should really tell Noah about the upgrades we made while he was away," Harold laughed.

"If he's still alive," Cody grabbed Harold's hand and pulled him in. "Let's go!

* * *

"Why, of all people, is Max your sidekick?" Noah asked blankly.

"The way Scarlett acted back at Pahkitew Island was hot. And I didn't see it before until we started going to this crummy school," Max answered.

"QUIET! This is my vengeance for all those times I held a grudge against your idiocy and sidekick name-calling," Scarlett bickered and pushed the lever.

Noah yelped as he fell slightly before coming to another stop. Despite this, he still continued to mock her. "So he triggered your inner-malice? Whoa, that's evil. I guess Max has a better shot at being an evil genius than you are."

"Perhaps one last push will teach you to shut that trap of yours." Before she could reach the button, a ninja star bounced in between, causing Scarlett to retract her hand and gasp.

"Sorry," breathed a voice. The figure's silhouette, which was crouched to the ground, stood. The dim light reflected his glasses, yet hid his fiery glare. "But if there's going to be one person who's gonna shut him up," he stepped out into the light,

"Then it's gonna be me," and finished.

Noah cocked an eyebrow and smirked. "Nice timing, Harold."

"Says the egghead who always gets a zipper to his chattering teeth. Do you really think I can be the least bit intimidated by an unmanly geek like you?" Scarlett taunted.

"Perhaps not," Harold took out the cane he brought with him. Zooming in closer, there a few buttons on it. Pressing one, he instantly broke his cane in half, revealing a chain which connected them both. Then he spun it around for a few moments before making a stance. "But I think you underestimate me," he finished, grinning.

Scarlett could only grin sinisterly. She reached to the swords behind her back and pulled them out, then struck a stance back. "It might be better if you stop talking before I slit your throat!"

Harold smirked wider. "Why don't you come here and make me?"

No longer resisting, Scarlett uttered a battle cry and jumped into the air. Harold flinched and leapt away before she shook the ground upon landing on where he last stood. While they fought, Cody snuck his way through to the stairs and onto the narrow railings. The moment he saw Noah, he gasped and waved his arms. "Noah! Up here!"

Noah averted his gaze from the battle below him and flinched upwards. He smiled. "Cody!"

"Hang on, Noah, I'm coming!" A pair of eyes glared behind Cody, and a grinned formed from underneath. Noah saw this and blinked.

"Cody, evil midget behind you!" he yelled.

"Say WHAT?!" Before Cody could look behind him, he suddenly felt Max cling onto his back while pulling him away from the railing.

"Not so fast, dorkwad!" Max shouted.

"Cody!" Noah exclaimed.

"Agh! Back off, evil gnome, I've punched bigger jerks than you!" Cody spat while trying to fight back.

Meanwhile Scarlett kept dodging and slashing every swing from Harold's nunchucks. At the right moment, she stepped forward to kick Harold's knee with her heel. Harold winced in pain and knelt slightly. Seeing this as a sign of vulnerability, Scarlett moved her second leg and kicked Harold, sending him flying by a few feet. He slammed his hand on the floor to flip himself over and prevent his head from hitting the floor first, then skidded from his heel to make a stop.

Noticing a few strands falling out of place from his slicked back hair, he growled. But when he jolted his head up, Scarlett made a jump and almost landed on him. Using his reflexes, he lifted his nunchucks above his head in hopes to defend himself. Lucky for him he went unharmed, however the chain connecting his nunchucks were broken by Scarlett's blade. He lifted his chin slightly at the slightest contact of Scarlett's blade from underneath.

"Give up," she spat venomously.

Harold smirked. "Sorry, but I'm just getting STARTED!" In one swift move, he performed a backflip, kicking Scarlett off by a few feet. Landing back in a crouch, he pushed a button on his now broken nunchucks. The parted chains retracted and we're now replaced with a pair of blades. Scarlett saw this and smirked as she rose to her feet. She wiped her mouth and licked her lips, enjoying the taste of her own blood.

"I'm going to enjoy this," she whispered before striking a stance.

Harold struck a forward stance and snared. "Do it."

Meanwhile, Cody was struggling to get Max off him. To get him off, Cody kept on slamming him against the wall. "Let. Me. GO!" Cody snapped as he hit the nearest wall one last time. Max's head grew dizzy as he slid off Cody's back.

Noticing the machine used to lower Noah into the water, he attached his phone to it once more. The phone device short-circuited the machine, which no longer had control over the rope that held Noah. "The machine has been disabled!" he shouted.

"Yeah, great. Now get me out of here!" Noah yelled.

"Right." Cody walked to the railing and stood on it. Then he crouched slightly to prepare for a jump. Noah's eyes widened.

"Cody, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to rescue you, that's what I'm doing!"

Noah knew what he was about to do. "Cody, whatever you're thinking, stop thinking it - your upper body strength is too inadequate!"

"I don't care!" And with that, Cody closed his eyes, made a jump for it and screamed. Noah's eyes widened in shock. He knew Cody was about to jump onto him and save him, but at the same time he knew he wouldn't make it. He looked down at Fang, who was eagerly waiting for him, then back at Cody, who was nearly ready to miss. Knowing a single movement will send him down by a foot, he swung back and forth until he made a swing high enough to make Cody grab him. As expected, they are now five meters above the surface of the water.

"Am I dead?" Cody whimpered, his eyes still shut.

"Not yet," Noah answered. Cody's eyes shot open. He looked up and his gaze met Noah's. He gasped a few tears from his eyes and pulled himself up to hug him, his cheek resting on his shoulder. Noah looked slightly dazed, but his expression softened. "I-I'm so sorry for leaving you. None of it would've happened if I stayed-"

"Cody," Noah interrupted. "It would've happened either way. I'm just glad you weren't there. And can we save the chat after you save me?"

"Oh, right, hehe," Cody chuckled shyly. He then took out a Swiss Army knife from his pocket. "Hold still-"

Before Cody could cut the rope, Max leapt from the rail and landed on them. Cody yelped as he felt Max cling something onto him. It stung like a bite. They swung back and forth until the rope finally gave in and snapped, dropping all three of them, screaming, into the tank with Fang.

While underwater, Noah felt the rope loosen up. Immediately he released himself from it and swam to the top, gasping. "Cody!" he called desperately.

Behind him, Cody slowly rose, his soaked hair covering his eyes. Noah sensed him and turned around. He smiled for a brief moment, but once he swam closer, his smile disappeared. "Cody, what's wrong?"

"Scarlett was right, Noah. You really never cared," Cody mumbled darkly. He lifted his head, revealing that his once teal eyes were now purple. Noah's eyes shrunk in horror.

"W-what!?"

All of a sudden, Max burst out from the water behind Cody, laughing menacingly. "Do you like my mind-controlling spider? I latched it onto Cody while we were underwater. Now your little whittle Codykins will be my slave!" Max explained before laughing evilly. Noah gritted his teeth and jumped onto Max. Unfortunately, Cody stopped him and pushed him into the water with him. While Max laughed victoriously, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Looking back, he noticed Fang grinning evilly.

"Meep," he squeaked before swimming away in hopes of escaping the shark. Meanwhile, Harold saw the rope fall and gasped.

"NO!" he shouted. Scarlett grinned and slashed against Harold's chest, then kicked and pinned him to the ground.

"It's over." Scarlett raised the sword over her head. Harold gaped then shut his eyes as a few tears came out. Just then, a faint scream soon grew louder and Scarlett was kicked off of Harold. The girl had her curly red hair in a bun and wore a green gown that exposed the sides of her thighs. It was none other than-

"IZZY!" Harold exclaimed elatedly.

"Izzy's not letting the Dork Squad go down that easily!" Izzy said as she helped him up. "Where are Noah and Cody?"

"Your friends are soon to be shark bait once I'm done with you!" Scarlett butted in.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my long lost rival, Scarlett," Izzy snared.

"If it isn't Total Drama's world famous psychopath," Scarlett hissed.

"Ha! You should talk. That hair is whack!"

"Two against one? Finally, a challenge!" Scarlett said in acceptance.

Harold and Izzy glanced at each other, nodded with smirks, and struck a forward stance, saying, "Bring it!"

Noah pushed Cody away and swam up to gasp for air while the other did the same. "Cody, I'm not fighting you," he panted.

"Your loss," Cody uttered a battle cry and pounce onto Noah, submerging them both once again. Luckily, Noah was stronger, and shoved Cody again. He had a plan. He knew the diameter of the tank, so he swam ahead. And while Cody wasn't a very strong swimmer, Noah managed to evade him, making the it more and more difficult for Cody to see him underwater. The frail geek growled and swam back up, hoping Noah might be there. As expecteded by the bookworm, Cody fell for it. Noah slowly resurfaced from behind and saw a spider-like figure underneath Cody's tuxedo.

"Don't just float there, you fool! Find him!" Max shouted while trying to swim away from Fang.

_Max placed it on his back underneath his shirt? Wow, bold move for a wimp,_ he thought. They were underwater, and Cody's back may have been exposed as the water lifted his shirt up, which gave Max his cue. Noah glared. Getting it out the same way Max put it on him was going to be tricky. There's only one thing to do. Noah took his blazer off, leaving him in his white collared shirt. "Hey, Cody!"

The second Cody looked back, Noah already pounced onto him and easily removed his jacket. "Get off!" Cody grunted and shoved Noah. Noah regained his balance and rolled his sleeves.

"One down, one to go." He jumped onto Cody again, but tried not to hurt him in any way, and pushed him underwater with him.

Meanwhile, Scarlett fought Harold and Izzy altogether. When Harold approached her, she blocked his blade, and shoved her knee onto his upper body where she last slashed him. Harold coughed in pain and was kicked off once again. Izzy stepped in and kept throwing punches and kicks at Scarlett, to which she dodged with celerity and kicked Izzy's abdomen, forcing her to step back.

"She's good," Izzy panted. Then she noticed one of Harold's katanas. "May I borrow one?" She asked before taking one anyway. Pushing a button, it turned into a small staff. "Thanks! I'll distract her. You go be a real geek by coming up with a plan. YAAAARGGHHH!" Izzy shrieked and ran towards Scarlett.

Harold held his chest and hissed. "Gosh... She got me good..." he breathed. _A plan, huh? I've got no time for plans,_ he thought. He slowly brought himself to his feet and pressed a button on his other katana. The blade retracted and out came a flexible neon lasso. It was perfect timing since Izzy was there to help. Practicing against Scarlett was fun, but the fun is over.

"Plans...? Hah... I'm all about winging it!"

Izzy swiftly struck the staff against Scarlett, who was now beginning to grow weak since her battle with Harold started. Harold smirked and saw this as an opportunity. "Floor her, Izzy!"

Izzy nodded and swatted her staff against Scarlett's ankle. The girl yelped and tripped backwards onto the floor. Harold whirled his lasso and encircled it around her, then tightened it. Scarlett hissed in pain and growled from below, looking at the triumphant faces from above.

"Ha! Who gets to be the one wrapped in rope now!? Izzy's taking you out," Izzy said before giving one final blow to Scarlett's face. It wasn't hard enough to cause a fracture, but it was hard enough to knock her out.

"Okay, that was a little too far," Harold said then gasped and knelt in pain.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing... I'm fine." Izzy looked down on him sympathetically and carried him over her shoulder.

"Where's Noah?" Izzy asked.

"In the tank. Cody's being mind-controlled by Max! We have to get up there quick - ah.." he winced.

"What about Scarlett?" Izzy asked while giving Harold the staff.

"Thanks," Harold said then went on, "You stay here and contact Chris so he can take her away."

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about me." Harold then ran up the stairs in search for Noah and Cody. Izzy looked down on Scarlett, sneered, then opened her phone to contact Chef Hatchet.

Meanwhile, both boys resurfaced and Noah pinned Cody against the glass, his back facing him. Half of Cody's shirt was unbuttoned and was left hanging below his forearms. Noah finally saw the object latching onto him and carefully removed it. Cody gasped in pain. It was like a removing a tick from a dog, at least that's how Noah would describe the feeling. Noah placed the robotic bug on his hand and squashed it in his fist before throwing it out of the tank. Cody moaned in relief and slowly felt like passing out. Luckily Noah held him close to prevent him from sinking.

"Cody, wake up," Noah said while shaking him. Cody moaned again and his eyes fluttered open.

"Huh...?"

Noah sighed in relief. "Crap, Cody, you nearly made me frantic!"

"Noah!" Cody exclaimed and pulled Noah into a hug. Unsure of what to do, Noah returned the hug lightly, then sank into the feeling and hugged him tighter. Cody felt an awkward sensation between them and pulled away. "Hold up, why am I almost half naked?"

"Max, water, bug, your back, you turning evil and trying to kill me-"

"I tried to do what?!" Cody stammered but Noah went on.

"And I tried taking the bug out of you. Get a clue," he stopped there. Cody blinked once, then twice, then blushed furiously.

"Y-you undressed me!?" he stuttered while hovering his arms over his chest.

Noah chuckled and punched Cody's shoulder lightly. "You're such a girl. Plus I had no choice. I had to remove it from you carefully."

"Why?" Cody smiled.

Noah scratched his head. "So I wouldn't hurt you?"

"Why?" Cody smiled wider and swam forward.

Noah began to sweat, "Because I... Care?"

"Why?" Cody asked again, now revealing his gap-toothed grin.

Noah's eyes, but then he glared blankly and shoved Cody playfully. "Where's Harold?"

"Up here, CasaNoah!" Harold called from above.

"Again, nice timing."

"Harold!? What happened to you?" Cody asked worriedly, noticing the blood on Harold's chest.

"It doesn't matter. Here, grab on!" Harold said as he lowered the lasso, which replaced his other katana.

"What about Scarlett?" Noah shouted and took the lasso.

"Izzy and I took her out together. Chef and Chris are on their way with the RCMP to take her away. Where's Max?" Harold asked.

"Over HERE!" Max came jumping from the water and latched onto Cody once again.

"AH! WILL YOU KNOCK IT OFF!?" Cody shrieked. Noah stepped in to help pry Max off. Suddenly, Cody felt several teeth bite his leg and pull him into the water with Max. "NOAH!" he cried.

"CODY!" Harold exclaimed.

"That's IT!" Noah took the lasso and tied it around him, then dived in. The lasso began extending beyond its length and Harold began struggling to pull it up. Then he felt a shadow form behind him. Looking sideways, Harold smiled.

"Chef, help me pull!" Harold begged.

Noah swam deeper and reached to grab Cody's arms. Cody clung back and tried pulling himself toward him. Max, who was on Cody's back, screamed at the sight of Fang, and clung harder. Fang dug his teeth deeper into Cody's leg, making the boy bite his lip, his tears mixing with the water. Noah and gritted his teeth as he couldn't bear to look. Suddenly, they all felt a strong pull. Within seconds, they were finally pulled up from the tank. Even Fang was included. They were all reeled in by Chef, Harold, and a few RCMP members. Watching from below were Chris, Izzy, Scarlett and the rest of the RCMP watching.

"They made it!" Izzy squealed.

"Man, I wish this footage was recorded. I mean think of the ratings!" Chris suggested. Izzy glared and shook her head. "Hey, you're lucky I spared these guys from taking you away."

Izzy flicked her hand. "Nah, they just gave up because I'm just too good. Right guys?" The men simply rolled their eyes in defeat.

* * *

Everyone was outside the school watching Scarlett and Max being taken away.

"Seriously, and I thought sending you two off a cannon is punishment enough. Take them away," Chris said.

"Just for the record, I do not serve anyone," Max denied.

"Tell it to judge, dwarf head," spat Chef.

Noah glared at Scarlett. "Any last words?" he grumbled.

"I guess I got a little too ambitious. When I return, stay away from me. I don't want to see you or your little squad ever again," Scarlett hissed.

Noah's eyes narrowed. "Duly noted."

"I gotta say, Noah, I thought I was crazy about your position," Courtney stepped in.

"I'm too tired for mockery, Courtney," Noah groaned.

"I wasn't going to. In fact, I'm somewhat impressed. I underestimated you guys. But that doesn't mean I can let you stay President forever."

"Hey, you'll always be my rival. But until I come back, my position is yours."

Courtney's eyes beamed. "Really? Gee, thanks, Noah!"

Noah smiled, "Don't mention it," then it disappeared into a sneer. "Ever."

Leshawna caught sight of Harold being treated by the paramedics and gasped. "Harold!" She ran over to him and embraced him. "Oh, baby, I thought she killed you."

"I already told you that she can't," Harold muttered proudly. "The doctor says I can still participate at the dance. Can I?"

Leshawna giggled and wiped a single tear from her eye. "As long as you don't hurt yourself again, you fool."

"Izzy," Owen said before crushing his girlfriend into a hug. Then he saw a partially soaked Noah and ran over to crush him. "NOAH! I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE ALIVE! Are you okay?!"

"If you stop crushing me, you'll find out," Noah wheezed.

"Sorry," Owen apologised then released him. Noah patted himself and nodded. "I'm fine. Bruised, but fine."

"Noah!" Samey called. "Is Cody okay?"

The bookworm turned around and nodded. "He's fine."

"Hey uh... I need to tell you something. I told Cody what you said to me back at the camp."

Noah's eyes widened and glared.

"I'm sorry! I thought he should know."

"I guess it can't be helped," Noah sighed. "Do you still like him?"

Samey scratched her head. "Not anymore apparently... The thought of being busy and him shooting me down because he'll be busy with other things means that it's not going to work between us. He loves technology, I love cheerleading. Plus, Amy and I have to go visit our cousin, Taylor next weekend for a whole year. It just won't work out."

Noah stared at her sympathetically. "Oh..."

"I'm sorry... At least you'll still be there, you and Harold. Take care of him, okay?"

"I guess. Though I won't be around forever." He had goals to make with Owen. Then he noticed Cody being placed into an ambulance with Sierra and ran to Chris. "Where are you taking him?"

"The hospital. Somebody's gotta take care of him," Chris answered. Noah ran past him.

"Wait, stop!" he shouted. "I'll take care of him. Just... Tell me what to do and I'll do it."

Cody's expression softened. "Noah, it's okay-"

"No, it's not! Please," Noah begged, his eyes not meeting the other's.

"If you insist. We already injected an antidote into Cody. All you have to do is patch him up, let him rest, and he'll be alright. His wounds aren't too serious," said the doctor.

"Yeah that's because he's saving his teeth for Scott," Noah joked.

"Wait! I wanna take care of Cody too," Sierra pleaded.

"Uh, Sierra, you promised to do a Chris McClain quiz show with Topher. Chris won't be happy if you don't come," Cameron stepped in.

"Ohhh... Okay, fine. You better take care of him, Noah, or else!" she warned. Noah said nothing and watched her leave.

"Noah," Harold spoke.

Noah looked back awkwardly. "Hey uh... How's your chest?"

Harold smiled and shrugged. "Still stings. What happened to your neck? And your cheek?"

"Oh... Cody tried to strangle me. Who knew someone so frail can cause such a bruise, right?"

"Right," Harold chuckled, but neither their gazes met. "Noah, listen, and don't cut me off when I say this but, I'm really sorry about what I said earlier."

"It's fine. I deserved that. I can't believe you left the dance - you left _Leshawna_\- broke your nunchucks, got several kicks to the face and a slash to the chest just to save me. Thanks... H-Bomb," Noah admitted with a genuine smile. Then he offered a hand to shake to show his gratitude. Harold's eyes glistened and instead went for a hug. It was probably the first one they had so far. Stunned, Noah simply stood there and almost returned it before being released.

"Thanks, Noah. And hey, nerds before girls. Right? But only when times get too rough. I wouldn't ditch my fair Leshawna if one of you somehow got stuck in a tree."

Noah rolled his eyes and smirked. "Right."

"You sure you're not coming to Prom tonight?" Harold asked.

"Yeah, I don't think so." They both turned to Cody, who was having a chat with Samey. "I said I'll take care of Cody. And besides, prom is meaningless without a partner. Maybe some other time? Pfft, I mean what are the chances of that happening, right?" Noah chuckled.

"Hey, anything can happen! I'll be back half an hour before midnight. You think you'll be alright?"

"We'll be fine. Now to see your girl."

"Sweet!" Harold ran off, stopped and turned back. "Also, I really hope you get a girlfriend, Noah. Same with Cody."

"When the time comes, we'll let you know. Now go," Noah laughed. Harold laughed back and ran to Leshawna. Noah walked over to Cody, who had just finished talking to Samey. The doctors just left too.

"It's just you and me now, huh?" Noah muttered dryly.

"Yeah... Plus I don't think Sammy and I are going to be a thing," Cody mumbled solemnly. "I can't really blame her. She deserves better than me."

"And you deserve better than her. I'm taking you home."

Cody, who was still seated on the grass, held his arms out. "Carry me home? I can't walk."

Noah rolled his eyes playfully and carried Cody bridal style. "As you wish, _baby."_

Cody inflated his tinted cheeks and glared. "Shut up and take me home."

* * *

Noah finished wrapping a bandage around Cody's leg and sat next to him on his bed. "How're you feeling?"

"A little better. Whoa, what have I done to your neck and face!?" Cody stammered. Before his hand could touch Noah's face, the bookworm gently slapped his hand away.

"It doesn't matter. You weren't yourself."

Cody nodded and relaxed on his bed. "This'll be an interesting story to tell our future girlfriends, huh?"

"Maybe, but I figured some things are better off unsaid." As the silence began to extend, Noah grabbed his book and stood from the bedside. "Well I... I should leave you to rest."

"Wait!" Cody cried while taking his hand. Noah paused and turned his head to look at him. "Can you at least stay until Harold comes back? I don't want to be alone tonight."

"What're you talking about? You have Jerry sitting right next to you," Noah teased.

"Noah!" Cody whined, showing his puppy dog eyes once more.

Noah laughed. "I was joking. Scooch over why don't you?"

Cody laughed and moved slightly. Noah went to the other side of the bed and laid next to him with a book in hand. There was silence, and then it broke.

"I'm bored," Cody muttered.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Noah asked monotonously, his eyes still scanning his book.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Cody asked lowly and started to close the gap between them. Noah turned to face him and smirked playfully.

"Oh, yeah..."

Cody grinned. "Video games?"

Noah grinned wider. "Kosmic Kaos X?"

"Whoever wins orders pizza?" Cody challenged. Noah stood from the bed and went to the television.

"You're on."

* * *

The rest of their night went on smoothly. Cody won the game, which Noah let him, and twenty bucks was taken from the bookworm's wallet. They spent the next hour watching a movie, and Noah cleaned up the mess before lying back next to Cody. The next thirty minutes went on silently, with Noah reading his book, and Cody sound asleep - his head resting next to Noah's shoulder, and his hands lazily resting on Jerry, who laid on his chest. Another half hour later, and Noah dropped his book between them as he too fell asleep. Both heads faced each other. Jerry slid down from Cody's chest and now rested on top of Noah's open book.

Slowly the door creaked open and a lanky figure stepped in. As usual, it was Harold. The geek smiled softly at the sight. He walked over to them and hovered a blanket over them. Out of the blue, he leaned in and kissed Cody's forehead, making the sleeping dork smile. Just as he was about to kiss Noah's forehead , a hand was placed over his mouth.

"Don't even think about it," Noah murmured.

Harold rolled his eyes and simply ruffled his hair, making Noah groan in his sleep and slap his hand off. The geek simply hummed and left the room, holding the same cane in his hand.

* * *

A week has passed since Prom. Graduation was over. Everyone was free, but not for long. The nerds went out to the airport with Owen and Izzy one day. It was dawn and the sun was barely up. Noah and Owen had their luggage ready.

"You ready to take on the world, Noah?" Harold asked.

"Hey, beginner's luck. How hard can it be?" Noah said cockily.

"I'm just glad I get to participate in several reality shows with my little buddy!" Owen squealed with excitement before crushing Noah in a hug.

"I'll miss you, Big O," Izzy giggled and kissed him.

"Aw, I'll miss you too, Iz," Owen sighed.

"You got this, Noah," Cody cheered.

"Yeah. If you ever win a million bucks, be sure to share it with us," Harold joked.

Noah rolled his eyes. "I'll keep that in mind when I win."

Cody then ran over to embrace him. "Say uh, if you get a girlfriend, can you know if she's got any... You know, other friends who are girls- o-oh oh! If she has a sister my age or close let me know!"

Noah shook his head and pushed him gently. "You're so desperate," he chuckled softly. "I doubt I'll get a girlfriend for a long while."

"And if you do?" Harold teased.

"Yeah, that'll be the day," Noah scoffed. "If I end up like Dave, then I want you to kick me as hard as you can. Don't resist, don't get all sentimental on me. Just do it."

"I'd be happy to!" Harold accepted.

"Harold," Cody hissed.

"Harold's right, Cody. Don't hold back. But I doubt I'll be like him anyway."

"Noah, we have to go! Our flight leaves in ten minutes! Beary doesn't want us to get left behind!" Owen called as he began boarding the plane with his teddy bear.

"Coming, big guy. Alright, guys, I'm off!" Noah said then ran off, waving.

"Bye Noah, bye Owen, have a safe flight!" Harold said.

"Have an awesome adventure you guys!" Cody said.

"Take care Big O! Bye Noah! Bring snacks when you get back!" Izzy shouted.

"And souvenirs!" Harold added.

"And ladies!" Cody added. Harold and Izzy paused to look at him confusedly. "What?"

"Nothing," Harold snorted.

Cody watched the plane take off solemnly. "Well I guess it's just us again, huh, Harold?"

"Yeah. So, you wanna go back to our hangout?"

"Chris tore down everyone's hangouts after we graduated, remember?" Cody reminded.

"I mean you wanna go back to _building_ our _new_ hangout? Or should I say... _Dormitory?_" Harold hinted.

"Now I'm pumped! Let's do it!" Cody answered excitedly.

"Oh, oh, oh! I'll set up the cables so we can watch Noah and Owen perform live! I'll be right back," Izzy said before rushing out of the airport. Cody and Harold glanced at each other then walked out the airport with one arm over the other's shoulder.

"Do you think Noah will win any of those reality shows?" Cody asked.

"Probably not. I'm just wondering what his girlfriend will look like," Harold chuckled.

"Do you think she'll have a sister around my age?" Cody wondered.

"Maybe his girlfriend will be just as clever and as snarky as him," Harold guessed.

"I guess. I hope her sister likes video games... If she has one!"

Harold chuckled. "Time will tell. For now, let's go build our new fortress of solitude."

* * *

**IT'S DONE! AFTER ALL THESE YEARS IT'S FINALLY DONE! I have to say I'm ****pretty proud of the action scene... But I knew it needed a bit more eloquence****.**

**Overall I'm glad I was able to continue this. New Dork City is discontinued apparently... And Applauze and I are redoing our collab. And I still have the second season to write. It's going to be hectic! I hope I can get what I can done before I get a lot busier in real life again. **

**Thanks again to everyone who has favourited, followed and reviewed this story! Your support really means a lot to me and it always will. I know this was not an ending you would expect, but I hope it's not something that disappointed you either. I did my best and that's all that matters! It's been a fun ride writing these guys. **

**Anyways, with luck, I'll be able to get the second season started and a new collaborated story rolling. Best of all, I look forward to this new total drama season. It BETTER be good. Have an awesome day/night everyone and I'll see you in my next story soon.**


End file.
